


Master Builder

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is the omega Harry Hart never thought he'd find, and definitely didn't think he deserved.  Eggsy thinks Harry's hung the moon and the stars, and cannot believe his luck at finding such an amazing alpha to be with for the rest of his life.  Everyone who meets them knows that the agents are made for each other.Telling Harry his life-changing news, however, might be the most difficult mission Eggsy's ever had.This is my first attempt EVER at alpha/omega dynamics. Please be patient.





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

Harry practically runs through the corridors of Kingsman, agents and handlers scattering in his wake. He ignores the way they cough and cover their noses. He doesn’t smell anything. He doesn’t see anything, he doesn’t hear anything. He is completely focused on getting to Merlin as soon as possible, and his growl is low and terrifying if anyone gets in his way. 

He finally bursts through Merlin’s door and makes the other man jump in his chair. “Sweet Jesus, Harry, you of all people should know how to knock.” Merlin inhales and chokes a bit, waving his hand in front of his nose. “Thank God I like the smell of strong coffee. Tone it back a bit, man.”

“What?”

“Your scent, Harry. Your anger and worry is pushing through like mad.”

“Oh. That’s why everyone…” Harry shakes his head. “Never mind them. What’s going on? Where is he?”

“Harry.” Merlin gets up and puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Relax.”

“You can say that all you want. You’re a stupid unmated old alpha. You don’t know what it’s like to have your heart ripped from your chest, have it shot at, stabbed, and dumped down a flight of stairs.”

“You are correct. I do not know that. I’m happy to see that your flair for the dramatic has not waned in your anxious state.”

“Shut up.” Harry paces and rubs at his forehead. “And I’m sorry what I said about you being stupid and unmated.”

“One of those is true. I see you did not rescind yer comment about my age.” Harry snorts. “Forgiven, Harry.”

“What the fuck went wrong?” Harry takes a few deep breath and tries to calm his scent as Merlin coughs again. He closes eyes and all he can see is the view through Eggsy’s glasses as he tumbled down the stairs.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Arthur.” Merlin’s tone becomes a bit more formal. “I’d hoped you would’ve been off comms by then. Agent Galahad released the captives, found the drive with the ledgers on it and was on his way out the door when he was apprehended by Maxwell’s men. He managed to avoid the gunshots, as you saw, but Maxwell himself showed up and stabbed him in the stomach.” Harry moaned and grabbed at his own shoulder. “Percival and Gareth showed up shortly after and were able to extract him. They’ll be landing in about twenty-five minutes.”

“I’ll just go down to Medical and tell Dr. Abbott…”

“You will do no such thing. You will let our doctors do their jobs and when Eggsy is ready for visitors you can be the first.”

“Merlin…”

“Harry Hart.” Merlin’s hazel eyes are piercing. “Do you really want to get in the way of the mending of your mate?”

“No,” Harry says quietly, his voice almost a whimper. “I’m sorry, Merlin. It took me decades to find him, and in an instant he could be taken from me.”

“You knew that when he was made a knight, Harry. You knew that when you took the name of Arthur, that you’d have to watch him go into the field without you.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Eggsy Unwin is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, alpha, omega, anyone,” Merlin tells him. “He’ll be fine. I’m just…” He waves a hand. “Never mind.”

“What?” Harry studies him carefully. “What aren’t you saying?”

Merlin sighs and falls back into his chair. “I’m thankful he’s on the suppressants, Harry. I know they’re not exactly safe for him…although Dr. Abbott is quite adamant about regular checkups and lab work. But Maxwell has a bit of a reputation for taking from an omega what they don’t wish to offer…mated or not. If he’d have thought for one moment that Eggsy was anything other than an alpha agent…”

Harry growls and his scent rolls through the room again. The thought of his precious boy under the hands of that monster…that evil bastard touching and tasting what’s HIS. “I assume Percival took care of things?”

“Let’s just say that Maxwell ended up at the bottom of the stairs next to Eggsy…minus a few body parts.”

“Excellent,” Harry says grimly.

“He’ll be fine, Harry,” Merlin says gently. “Your boy is far too stubborn to die.”

“I hope so.” Harry falls into a chair and lets his head fall back.

Merlin tries to distract Harry with small talk but he finally gives up and goes back to his work. Harry takes out his phone and swipes through it, trying to busy himself with cleaning up old texts and photos. That’s a joke. Almost every picture on his phone has Eggsy in it and he’ll be damned if he’s deleting any of them.

Harry smiles at his favorite picture, the one that is currently the wallpaper on his home screen. Michelle, Eggsy and Daisy, seated on a blanket at a summer picnic as they waited for fireworks to start. Their smiles are big and genuine, Michelle and Eggsy leaning their heads together as Daisy stretches out over their laps. It was the first time the three members of that family were able to sit through a fireworks display without shivering in fright at the loud noises.

He hadn’t thought much about Eggsy after he’d given Michelle the medal. Lee Unwin’s family occasionally ran through his mind, but he was usually too busy on missions to really think twice. Until he got the call from Dispatch informing him that a young man had called in a favor, citing “oxfords, not brogues.” Harry showed up at the police station, paid a large fine, threw a few important names around, and then patiently waited outside until Eggsy Unwin was released. 

He had no clue what the boy looked like and took a chance when he said hello as a poorly dressed young man walked by. In that instant Harry knew two things: this young man with a chip on his shoulder was the son of the man who saved his life years before, and he was also the most perfect omega Harry had ever seen. Every part of him yearned to touch the boy, to cover him with his scent. He wanted to nuzzle at his mating gland, spread his own warm smell across the young man’s body so no alpha would ever look twice. Everything in Harry’s entire being shouted out, “MINE!”…and there was nothing he could do about it. Eggsy would never look twice at an aging reckless alpha who spent his days on dangerous missions and his nights drinking himself to sleep. He’d accepted the services of omegas during his infrequent ruts, but otherwise Harry kept to himself. On purpose. Until now. 

So he’d made the worst decision in his entire life. He brought Eggsy into Kingsman as his recruit. He was forced to share space with him, train him, speak with him on a regular basis. Recruits were not permitted to use their suppressants during the selection process; they needed to prove they could handle themselves in an emergency situation without the protection the chemicals provided. No one but Merlin knew that Harry would sneak into the dorm room while the recruits were gone, burying his face in Eggsy’s pillow and inhaling the sweet milk chocolate scent he found there. Everything about Eggsy was perfect and Harry couldn’t have him. He tortured himself constantly with the boy’s presence but he didn’t care. Eggsy was sexy and handsome and smart and funny and brave. Everything Harry wanted but could not possibly have. He wasn’t about to offer to court Eggsy, not when he was learning how to be a part of this new life. Not when there was even the smallest chance that one of them would go out in the field and never come back.

And then V-Day happened. Eggsy had to watch Harry’s feral alpha personality come to the forefront, aided by the evil that Valentine created. He had to watch Harry slaughter a building full of people before being slaughtered himself. And Eggsy stepped up, wrapped himself in the Kingsman persona that had come to cover his omega warmth and caring, and saved the world. When Harry didn’t remember who he was, thinking he was a young man with a full life of scientific study ahead of him, it was Eggsy who snapped him back to reality. Harry watched a handsome young omega stand before him, pushing his tender scent of love and home, and suddenly Harry remembered everything.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispered, and Eggsy’s face lit up.

“Yeah, ‘arry.” Eggsy’d thrown himself into Harry’s arms and Harry couldn’t help but bury his face in Eggsy’s neck, sniffing at the warm scent gland. “Been so fuckin’ lost without ya, ‘arry. Missed ya so much.”

“I’m so sorry, my boy,” Harry whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“Felt broken without ya, my alpha.” Eggsy sobbed into Harry’s shoulder. Harry stiffened at the phrase but continued to hug him. Eggsy’s scent went from despair to relief to joy and Harry said nothing.

Upon his return he could no longer operate in the field, of course, so Merlin made him Arthur. Harry still wasn’t sure what he’d done to make Merlin hate him in this way, because Arthur was a bloody nightmare. But he had Merlin, he had the best knights in Kingsman history…and he had Eggsy. He called them in to meet with him one by one, saving Eggsy for last. He hadn’t slept more than two or three hours a night upon his return, because he always woke up yearning for the one person he shouldn’t have. But tell his stupid alpha physiology that.

“Galahad,” Harry said formally as Eggsy entered his office.

“Sounds fuckin’ stupid, ‘arry. Yer tha only Galahad this place ever needs. Can’t we retire tha name or something? Be perfectly happy as Lamorak, or Tristan, or Uther.” Eggsy waited to be offered a seat. Harry motioned with his hand.

“No, my boy. You deserve the name. You saved us all, from what I hear.”

“Any one of us woulda done tha same,” Eggsy said, turning pink.

Harry sniffed a bit and Eggsy turned pinker. “You’re on the suppressants now?” Eggsy nodded. “Please be careful,” Harry said gently, his own scent becoming sad and concerned. “You know what that can do to you.”

“I do.” Eggsy studied his hands.

Harry decided to dive right in. “Galahad…Eggsy…I have something I must address and I feel we should do it now and get it out of the way.” He got up and moved to sit next to Eggsy. “When you found me in the States, when you brought my memory back…you said something. Eggsy went from pink to deep red. “Please don’t be embarrassed. I just need to know if you meant it.”

Eggsy stared at him. “Ya…ya mean when I called you my alpha?” Harry nods. “Could lie to ya, but respect ya too much ta do that. Yeah, I called ya that. It’s how I always think of ya. Know ya don’t want me as yer omega, know ya don’t want an omega at all,” Eggsy says quickly. “Was tha emotion talkin’. Was so afraid I’d lost ya forever, ‘arry. Was physically sick all the time when I thought you was dead…Merlin was gonna send me on leave but he needed agents too badly.” Harry’s mouth fell open. Eggsy winced a bit and Harry knew his scent had jumped all over the place. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my boy.” Harry stood and pulled Eggsy to his feet. “I…I’ve felt drawn to you since the day I met you. I’ve been fighting it, keeping my distance as much as possible. But if you…if you feel the same…”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered, awestruck. Harry nuzzled into his neck, not smelling anything but knowing from memory exactly what should be there.

Harry looked at his hands, removed a ring from his left middle finger, and pressed it into Eggsy’s palm. “I know I’m not doing this remotely correctly, but it is me, after all. This was my grandfather’s ring.” Eggsy gasped. “Omega Eggsy Unwin, would you accept this gift as proof of my intent to court you?” 

“Yes, Alpha…oh yes.” Eggsy slid the ring onto his thumb and threw himself into Harry’s arms. 

Harry courted Eggsy for four months, leaving small gifts on his desk or at his doorstep, just to surprise him. He met Michelle again, feeling so nervous as he entered her home that Eggsy quickly ran to press himself against Harry’s side. He and Michelle talked long into the night and when he left, she finally seemed to accept the fact that Harry was in love with her son. Sometimes Eggsy surprised HIM, showing up at Harry’s house with dinner, or even cooking for Harry and having everything ready when Harry came home from HQ. 

Harry remained a gentleman throughout their courtship, although it was quite difficult when one had a lap full of wriggling sexy half-dressed omega who rubbed along Harry’s cock and begged him for “just one touch, please, my gorgeous alpha.” But Harry insisted, and their first time was truly magnificent. Since Eggsy was on blockers his slick was minimal, but Harry was absolutely prepared for everything his omega might need, and Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s neck and cried with joy as Harry knotted him before biting down to claim him.

It was the happiest Harry had ever been. And now it’s crashing down around him as he waits for Merlin to tell him he can go to Medical to see his boy.

 

“Arthur.” The doctor bowed her head respectfully.

“Who are you?” The growl is deep in Harry’s throat as he glares at this unfamiliar alpha. “Where is Dr. Abbott?”

“He’s tending to…”

“I don’t care. He is the primary physician and I want him taking care of Agent Galahad!” Harry snarls, actually blocking the door of Eggsy’s room.

“I assure you, Arthur, I am quite qualified to take care of him,” the woman insists. “My name is Dr. Andrews, and…”

“I don’t care WHO you are.” 

“I beg your pardon, sir, but…” The woman snaps back, only wincing slightly when Harry leans towards her.

“I believe there’s been a mistake.” Merlin smoothly steps between them. “Dr. Andrews, a word, if you please?” He turns to the nurse. “Please fetch Dr. Abbott immediately. Tell him it is quite urgent.”

Harry watches Merlin drag the alpha doctor to the side, speaking sharply to her. She glares at Merlin and Harry’s ready to step in and defend his friends. She finally nods and turns back to Harry. “My apologies, Arthur. I realize you meant no disrespect to me and my training. I should have thought about the fact that you might not want another alpha so near your mate. Please forgive me.” Harry gives her a curt nod. When he’s calmed down, when he’s scented his boy and made sure of his situation, he will officially apologize. But not now.

“Hello, Arthur!” Dr. Abbott hurries down the hallway. Harry inhales his neutral beta scent and sighs happily. “I hear you’re ready to see Agent Galahad.”

“Yes, sir, please,” Harry almost begs.

“As you know, there’s the stab wound to the abdomen but it managed to avoid all major organs. He’s a bit bruised and beat up from his tumble down the stairs…we’re thinking he probably has a slight concussion. But otherwise he’s no worse for wear. He’s young, strong, and feisty.” Merlin snorts and Harry glares at him. “He’ll pull through without too many problems, I’d say.”

“Thank you, Dr. Abbott,” Harry says with relief. 

“One more thing, sir.” The man puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “Just so you’re informed, we’ve taken Agent Galahad off all other medications so the antibiotics can do their job. No suppressants, no birth control until further notice.”

“I understand,” Harry says, internally rolling his eyes. Like he’s worried about Eggsy’s scent and omega hormones coming out. He loves the fact that his boy is not only strong, but caring, gentle, and nurturing. And as far as the birth control, Harry won’t lay a finger on him until he’s been given a clean bill of health. Well, maybe a few fingers. One hand.

“Go ahead in, sir.” Dr. Abbott smiles and steps away from the door.

Harry’s at Eggsy’s side in an instant, falling into the chair by the bed and taking Eggsy’s hand. “Oh, my boy,” he whispers, reaching up to touch his cheek.

“All right, Harry?” Merlin murmurs, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, thank you, Merlin.” Harry has no problem with Merlin being around Eggsy. He knows how close they’d become during his time in the States, and even though he can’t help but get possessive around other alphas, Merlin is the one man he knows he can trust with his mate. 

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily. “Harry.”

“Hello, pet.” He kisses Eggsy’s fingers.

“Merlin.” Eggsy swallows and Merlin hands Harry a cup of water. Eggsy sips through the straw before saying, “Guess ya saw that, huh? When I fell down tha steps?”

“Not your most graceful moment, lad,” Merlin says.

“You managed not to break your glasses, though. I’d say that’s quite the accomplishment,” Harry points out, trying to smile and control the anxiety of his scent.

“I’m fine, luv.” Eggsy pats Harry’s hand. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Quite trying to project calm, you little idiot. You’re the one who’s injured.”

“I think I like being in the same room with the both of you when Eggsy’s not on his meds,” Merlin says suddenly. “It’s like…mocha. Chocolate and coffee.”

Eggsy giggles a bit and Harry sighs. “Why are you still here?”

“I needed to check on my agent, and on my king. It looks like you have each other in hand, so I’ll go. I’m glad to see you’re okay, Eggsy.” He reaches down and squeezes Eggsy’s foot before heading for the door. “Don’t terrorize any more of the staff, Harry.”

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Harry says without looking at him.

“Bye.” Eggsy gives Merlin a small wave before turning on Harry. “Mr. Hart…what did you do?”

“They sent some alpha doctor to look after you! Really.” 

“You do realize I interact with alphas all the time, ‘arry. Every day. All over London.” Eggsy’s tone is teasing and Harry pretends to be offended.

“That’s different. That’s in regular life, when you’re up and about and stronger than hell. Not when you’re flat on your back and weak.” Harry winks at him. “Only I’m supposed to have you weak and flat on your back.”

“Pervert.”

“Besotted old fool,” Harry corrects. He reaches up and rubs his finger over Eggsy’s bond mark.

“You’re going to be absolutely impossible as I recuperate, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Harry agrees, leaning up to give Eggsy a gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

“Harry, wait. No.” Eggsy looks over Harry’s shoulder at Merlin. “Mate, tell him I can walk.”

“I don’t have to tell him. He’s seen you walk to the toilet, walk down the hall, walk to the wheelchair. Sometimes Harry has to Harry. No stopping him.”

“Big help you are,” Eggsy mutters as Harry carries him over the threshold into their house. “Just glad ta be home…four days in Medical fuckin’ blows.”

Harry carries him into the front parlor and carefully sets him down on the sofa. “Merlin…time.”

“I’m NOT a bloody alarm clock,” Merlin growls. Harry growls back. “Three-twenty.”

“Meds in ten minutes,” Harry tells Eggsy.

“For fuck’s sake, ‘arry, I managed ta live without ya until now,” Eggsy gripes. “Been cleared for lotsa things, including walkin’ on my own two feet.”

“Coming home from hospital can take a lot out of you. I know.”

“Well, notice I didn’t get hurt as bad as you usually do,” Eggsy points out.

Harry’s scent drops into embarrassment and sadness. “I just wanted to look after my omega…you’re hurt and I couldn’t fix you. All I can do is look after you.”

“Oh, luv!” Eggsy gets to his feet and hugs Harry tight. Merlin makes a face. “He’s winking at you over my shoulder, isn’t he?”

“Absolutely.”

“Tosser.” Eggsy pushes Harry away. He looks at Merlin. “Why are you even here, Merlin? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but our boss is a real prick. I’m surprised he let you out of the office.” That earns him a poke in the uninjured side.

“Nice day…thought I’d take a ride. Had some free time.”

Eggsy focuses on Merlin, whose face is completely devoid of expression. He then turns to Harry, who looks guilty. “Harry…”

“I have to go back into HQ for a few hours, darling.” Harry pulls him close and gently kisses the healing bump on Eggsy’s forehead. 

“I don’t need a fuckin’ babysitter, ‘arry.”

“I am no man’s babysitter,” Merlin snaps.

“What the fuck, ‘arry?” Eggsy says in annoyance. He lets out the deepest growl he’s capable of.

“Eggsy,” Harry growls back.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a babysitter. Merlin, appreciate yer time, bruv, but I got this. Take this…alpha…back to HQ.” Eggsy stomps off to the kitchen, furious that Harry’s treating him like a piece of glass. He puts the kettle on and reaches up for a mug. “FUCK!” Pain shoots through his side.

Harry’s in the room immediately, hand pressed gently at Eggsy’s side. “Eggsy, pet, are you all right?”

“Yeah, just…moved wrong…” Eggsy winces and sits down.

Harry kneels beside him lifting his shirt. “Doesn’t look like you’re bleeding.” He pats at the bandage.

“Still don’t need a babysitter?” Merlin’s eyebrows are raised. He walks over and turns the stove off.

“No,” Eggsy mutters.

“I just want someone here with you for this first day, all right, my boy? I cannot watch over you and…” Harry actually whines a bit, pulling Eggsy close.

“I understand,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He touches Harry’s cheek. “I know ya mean well. I just…I don’t like feelin’ so fuckin’ useless an’ needy.”

“You had quite the injury, lad. You’re allowed to require some assistance for a bit,” Merlin informs him. 

“I guess you can stay,” Eggsy says finally. “Just for tha afternoon.”

“That’s my good boy.” Harry tenderly kisses him. “Merlin has a list of all your medications, the times you’re due to take them, and instructions on how to care for your incision.”

“Ya sure ya ain’t omega, ‘arry? Yer soundin’ like a very good nurse,” Eggsy teases.

“When you’re better, I’m going to show you just how much of an alpha I am,” Harry murmurs in his ear. Eggsy shivers.

“None of that while I’m in the room, please,” Merlin says.

“Come off it, Merlin. I remember a time in the nineties when our ruts hit at the same time and we…”

“That will be enough, Arthur,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy snickers. “I’ll just wait for you in the front, Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns his face up to Harry as Merlin walks away. “I do appreciate ya lookin’ out fer me, love.”

“It’s my job to watch over you and make sure you’re safe, remember?” Harry wraps himself around Eggsy, pulling him close to his chest.

Eggsy places his cheek next to Harry’s heart, listening to its familiar throb. “Ya go overboard sometimes,” he points out. Harry grunts. “Just not used ta someone carin’ about me so much, ‘arry. Still workin’ all that out.”

“If I had my way, you would be up in bed and I’d be waiting on you hand and foot, my boy.” Harry dips his head and licks at Eggsy’s mark. “You deserve all the love and devotion I can give you.”

“Such a sap. If Kingsman only knew that their king was such a…”

“Mighty powerful alpha,” Harry finishes for him. 

Eggsy smirks. “Exactly what I was going to say.”

Harry carefully sits him back down and kneels at his feet. “I love you, Eggsy. Please take care today and call me if you need me.”

Eggsy strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head. “M’fine, ‘arry, swear down. Plus you said you was only gonna be there a few hours, right?” Harry nods. “Maybe I’ll take a nap or somethin’. Plus yer leavin’ my babysitter with me…”

“I am NOT a babysitter!” Merlin roars from the front room.

“Ancient alpha,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“I am only one month older than you, Harry, and don’t you forget it!”

“Christ, he hears everything.” Eggsy gives Harry a kiss. “Go…the quicker yer there the quicker you’ll be back. Call on yer way; I’ll send Merlin for dinner.”

“Also not an errand boy!”

“Jesus.” Eggsy has to laugh as Harry helps him to his feet and walks him to the front room. “Have fun at work, love. I’ll be right here when you get home.”

“You’d better,” Harry warns, then takes the sting from his words by giving Eggsy a passionate kiss. “Meds…lots of fluids…rest,” he orders.

“Fuck, you’d make a good dad,” Eggsy says.

“No thank you. Parenting you and running Kingsman is enough for me.”

“Oi, ya don’t gotta parent me! And besides, if what ya do with me is what ya think parents do with their kids we should probably have a talk.”

“On that note…” Harry opens the door. “Merlin…”

“Yes, I know. If Eggsy even gets a hangnail there will be hell to pay,” Merlin drones. “Get out of here.”

“Call me,” Harry tells Eggsy.

“Go!” Eggsy slams the door. “He’s fucking exhausting.” He makes his way to the sofa and sits down.

“You put up a good front, lad.” Merlin leans in the doorway and observes him. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Like a fuckin’ truck hit me,” Eggsy groans, slowly falling over onto the cushions. “Been four days…why does it hurt this much?”

“Because you were STABBED, you idiot. I’m impressed, though. I didn’t even smell the fact that you were hurting.”

“Got pretty good at the whole hiding my scent thing in training,” Eggsy says. “Not good at manipulating my scent, but good at hiding it.”

“That’s probably because you’re not a manipulator, Eggsy. You don’t have that in you. When you manipulate, it’s usually for your own selfish ends. If someone you loved was in danger, I’m sure you could do it.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Maybe.” He’s never gotten used to compliments. Maybe because for so many years the only compliments he received were so he’d give someone something. _You’re such a pretty omega, aren’t you? Bet you make the prettiest faces when you’re taking an alpha’s knot, boy._

“For the record, I did try to tell Harry that you didn’t need someone here with you today,” Merlin says. “Of course, he didn’t listen.”

“Of course,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. He can’t help the fond scent that rolls off of him in waves. Harry’s concern and love always makes him feel warm inside, as if the sun is bottled up in his chest and shining out through his skin. 

“I’m glad I’m here, though, because you’re apparently not as healthy as you’re pretending to be.” Merlin heads down the hall. “Time for meds. I’ll make that tea, you get settled on the sofa.”

Eggsy slips off his shoes and settles under his favorite blanket, the one that smells like Harry. He inhales the scent of his alpha, giggling a bit as he remembers Harry sweeping him into his arms and carrying him into the house. “Thanks,” he says when Merlin returns with the tea, a glass of water, and Eggsy’s medications. He quickly takes the pills and snuggles under the blanket, inhaling Harry’s scent once more.

“No,” Merlin says sharply and Eggsy stares at him. “If you are going to lay there and think of Harry all the time I’m leaving. I’m not going to sit here and inhale that horny lovesick thing you’re sending out.”

“Sorry. Can’t help it,” Eggsy sighs and gives Merlin a dopey smile. “Jealous?”

“Hardly,” Merlin says, but his eyes are fond. “I have enough to deal with managing you lot at work. Imagine if I had to deal with a silly little omega as well?”

“Oi! M’not silly,” Eggsy says, pouting. He realizes he’s pouting and laughs a bit. “Okay, maybe sometimes I am.”

“How are you feeling, Eggsy? Be honest.” 

“Felt worse. Just in a bad spot, every time I turn or somethin’ it hurts. Gotta be more careful when I move is all.” He stretches a bit. “Actually, what’s really bad is how I feel in general. Kinda itchy, like my skin’s on wrong. I’m fuckin’ exhausted, but I really wanna straighten up around here. Harry’s been after me fer a while ta do it, but I’ve been gone on so many missions.”

“Ah.” Merlin smiles at him “That would be the lack of suppressants.”

“No, it’s…” Eggsy pauses and thinks about it. “Ya know, yer probably right. Been a few years since I been off ‘em, forgot what it felt like.”

“I hope I can take advantage of this,” Merlin says and Eggsy gasps.

“What tha fuck, Merlin? Ya know me an’ ‘arry…”

“Not like that, you little idiot. I know how well you cook when your omega side isn’t at the forefront…I’m hoping there might be fairy cakes and biscuits involved now.”

“Shut it.” Eggsy throws a pillow at him.

 

Instead of sending Merlin for dinner, Harry simply picks up Chinese on his way home. He quietly lets himself into the house and hangs his coat up before looking for his best friend and his mate. He follows the sound of tapping and finds Merlin on Harry’s chair in the front parlor and Eggsy asleep on the sofa. He smiles as he watches his boy sleep, his scent swirling with possession and happiness. 

“Well, even if I didn’t hear you banging around at the door, I’d have known you arrived. I swear, Harry, your scent is absolutely disgusting.” Merlin shakes his head, not looking up from his laptop. “You smell like a teenager with their first love.”

“I suppose I am like a teenager with my first love,” Harry agrees. “I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about him. I’m not ashamed of it.” He glares down at Merlin. “You’re in my chair.”

“I don’t see your name on it.” Merlin makes no attempt to move. 

Harry sighs and carefully sits at the end of the sofa, gently picking Eggsy’s feet up and putting them on his lap. “Who would have thought that I’d find my mate, my soul, at this time of my life?”

“That’s true. You should be holding grandpups by now, not falling in love,” Merlin teases.

“Grandpups.” Harry snorts. “That would require regular pups first, and we know that’s the worst thing that could happen.”

“Why?”

“Merlin, I’m old. Old and broken and scarred. The last thing Eggsy needs is someone like me trying to father his children.” Harry smiles as he looks at Eggsy’s sleeping face. “He deserves the best I can give him.”

“You haven’t spoken about it?”

“We have once or twice. It’s been mostly in jest. I don’t think he wants pups, not after the way he had to raise his sister. And I…the idea terrifies me, to be honest. What do I have to offer a baby, a child, a…God forbid…teenager?”

“A giant heart, a tender soul, and the bravery of ten thousand men,” Merlin says poetically. “You should probably talk about it.”

“I know.” Harry plays with a hole in the blanket. “We were just so overwhelmed by the realization that we cared so deeply for one another. Important discussions fell by the wayside.”

“Yes, the great Harry Hart still tends to act first and think later, even in his fifth decade.”

“Shut up. I brought you dinner but I’m of half a mind not to give it to you.” Harry turns and strokes the side of Eggsy’s face. “Eggsy, pet, wake up.”

“Mmm…” Eggsy stretches and winces.

“What’s wrong?” Harry looks at Merlin. “Why did he make that face?”

“Because he was stabbed four days ago, you stupid prick. He’s tender. He took his medication and he hasn’t moved from that spot since you left. Relax.”

“Yeah, Arthur, relax,” Eggsy says with a sleepy grin. “Be nice ta Merlin.”

“Yes, be nice to Merlin,” Merlin echoes.

Harry helps Eggsy sit up. He rubs at his eyes and Harry wants to lick him all over. “How are you feeling, Eggsy?”

“Good. A bit tired, ta be honest. Ya was supposed ta call,” Eggsy says accusingly. “Was thinkin’ of makin’ dinner instead of ordering in. Merlin coulda helped me.”

“Absolutely not, my sweet omega.” Harry kisses him. “I got dinner, you are to rest.”

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbles, but he smiles as Harry puts an arm around him and pulls him in close.

“Disgusting. I can barely BREATHE in here because of you two.” Merlin grabs the bags of Chinese food and heads for the kitchen.

“He loves ya,” Eggsy says when Harry growls a bit. “Thinks ya have a giant heart, a tender soul, and the bravery of ten thousand men.”

“How much of all that did you hear?”

“Just that.”

Harry nips his nose and helps him stand. “You do know what happens to naughty little boys that eavesdrop, don’t you?”

“I hope I’m gonna find out.” Eggsy’s grin is absolutely sinful.

“Not quite yet, you aren’t. So now you can consider all the possibilities until Dr. Abbott clears you for recreational activities.” Harry heads for the kitchen.

He hears Eggsy say, “Bastard.” Harry chuckles and continues down the hall.

 

Later that evening Harry refrains from actually carrying Eggsy up the steps and instead follows at his heels. He helps him change into his sleeping clothes and tucks him into bed. “Really, Haz, this ain’t fuckin’ necessary,” Eggsy scoffs. But he pulls the covers up under his chin and smiles sweetly at him. “All this fussin’.”

“I like fussing over you. It means you’re here and you’re safe.” Harry starts to undress. He doesn’t have to turn around to know Eggsy’s watching him; he can smell the chocolate-covered scent of contentment mixed with arousal.

“How’d I get so damn lucky?” Eggsy asks. “Christ, look at ya. Yer fuckin’ gorgeous, ‘arry.”

“Why thank you, my pet.” Harry throws a smile over his shoulder as he hangs up his shirt. “Those must be quite the meds they’ve prescribed you.”

“Nothin’ ta do with fuckin’ meds, love. Yer beautiful an’ ya know it. Dontcha got like that best record in seduction in all of Kingsman history or somethin’?”

“That has nothing to do with me. It has to do with proper training and clueless marks and…”

“Bein’ fit as fuck with legs fer fuckin’ days and beautiful eyes that see right inta someone’s soul,” Eggsy interrupts. 

“I could say the same things about you, pet.” Harry kneels on the bed and kisses Eggsy. “With that cheeky grin and those luscious thighs.”

“Not everyone sees my thighs.”

“And they never will,” Harry says with a possessive growl. He nips at Eggsy’s bonding mark and Eggsy shivers. “Let’s compromise and say we’re both lucky.”

“Fair enough.” Eggsy wriggles a bit as he watches Harry change. “Still think I’m luckier.”

“Quiet, you.” Harry climbs into bed and kisses him into submission. When Eggsy’s gasping for breath, Harry lets out a sound of satisfaction and reaches over to turn out the like.

“How was yer day, Haz? Didya get stuff done?” Eggsy slides over to lay his head on Harry’s chest. Harry practically starts purring at the feel of Eggsy’s warm breath on his skin.

“Yes, but there will always be more tomorrow. I trust I don’t need to ask Roxy or Percival or someone to come sit with you tomorrow?”

“Fuck, no, ‘arry, I’m fine,” Eggsy insists. “Plus I know how ta use tha phone. An’ yer NEVER gonna have Percival come watch over me, ya get me? Man is fuckin’ scary as hell.”

“He’s a good man. A good friend.”

“He IS. I just didn’t know betas could look all…menacing like he does.”

“It’s a special gift,” Harry agrees. 

“I’ll be fine alone tomorrow, swear down. Thought I’d straighten up a bit, cook dinner, maybe rearrange the kitchen.”

Harry slides his hand over and draws a line across Eggsy’s chest from nipple to nipple. Eggsy shivers and his scent turns warm with attraction. “You will not lift anything higher than this,” Harry orders. “I’ll know if you do.”

“How?” Eggsy counters.

“I’ll look you in the eye, make my voice deep and low, and I’ll ask you.”

“No fuckin’ fair,” Eggsy whimpers. Harry can get Eggsy to do just about anything when he uses that voice and Harry’s fully aware of that power. It’s like his own personal truth serum. “Fine. Maybe I won’t rearrange tha kitchen. But there are some other things I need ta do around here.”

“You go ahead and ‘omega’ to your heart’s content, my boy, but just take care for your injuries.” Harry’s hands slowly pet over him, making sure he’s comfortable and safe.

“Yes, Haz.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chest and Harry feels his eyelashes flutter until his eyes close. “Love ya.”

“Love you, too, my darling boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Eggsy spends the next three weeks doing all the omega things he’d never had time for when working as an active agent. He cooks Harry dinner every night. He straightens up the house and organizes things. He’s organizing things so efficiently that Harry finally tells him his office is off limits, because he can’t find anything anywhere else in the house. Eggsy knows Harry doesn’t mind, though. He can smell the contentment and pride that’s wrapped itself around Harry like a cloak, and he’s almost sorry he can’t give this to Harry all the time. But first and foremost he’s a Kingsman agent, and eventually he’ll go back out in the field. He’s enjoyed it, though, seeing what it’s like to be able to sit around the house without fear of physical abuse or starvation. He’s never had the opportunity to just relax and do nothing. It gets boring after a while, but sometimes it’s nice. He can try new recipes, spend time with his mates, talk on the phone with his mum for hours. He’s watched Daisy a few times, although he has to be careful with the injury to his abdomen. She likes to climb him like a tree, and that can be painful.

He’s thrilled when Dr. Abbott tells him to start physical therapy the second week in, and he splits his time between home and HQ. Sometimes he surprises Harry with lunch, and at the beginning of the third week he surprises him with a blow job at his desk. 

“Christ, Eggsy,” Harry moans, both hands fisting in Eggsy’s hair. “What the…fuck…what’s gotten into you?”

“I wish YOU were gettin’ inta me, but this is the next best thing, I suppose.” Eggsy uses both hands to stroke Harry as he sucks him. Harry’s on the large size, even for an alpha, and Eggsy absolutely loves it.

“If memory…GOD, pet, your tongue…if memory serves, you had me in you about fifteen hours ago.”

“Mmm, I remember…still can’t sit right.” Eggsy flickers his tongue over the head. “That’s why I don’t got ya fuckin’ me over yer desk right now.”

“You filthy pretty boy,” Harry gasps, coming down Eggsy’s throat.

 

Eggsy whistles as he strides to Merlin’s office. He spins a piece of paper around in his fingers, smiling as he realizes he has an extra bounce to his step. He’s done four weeks of physical therapy and the paper he’s holding is his diploma of sorts. He feels absolutely perfect physically, although for the past few days he’s felt slightly feverish and jittery. He writes that off to cabin fever; he’s done being a house-omega. He wants back in the field. He knocks on Merlin’s door, waits for Merlin to call him in, and continues to bounce as he approaches the desk. “Good afternoon, Merlin.”

“Galahad.” Merlin eyes him suspiciously, sniffing the air a bit. Eggsy knows he can only be emitting scents of happiness and joy, so he doesn’t mind. “What’s going on?”

“This.” He slaps the paper down. “Released from physical therapy. Clean bill of health. Today was just a formality, really…they released me on Tuesday. Enough time fer you ta get the news an’ find me somewhere ta go.” He flops into a chair. “So…where am I going? Better give me a few days ta warn ‘arry, though…think he’s gotten used ta me bein’ around all tha time.”

“Eggsy…”

“Feel great. Feel like I could do backflips up an’ down the halls. Don’t worry…I won’t…wouldn’t wanna make you old alphas jealous of what yer bodies could never do.” Eggsy grins at Merlin. Today is the best day EVER.

“I’m not assigning you anywhere.”

“Not enough time? I understand, just so ya know I’m fuckin’ READY.”

“You don’t understand.” Merlin slowly pushes the diploma back at Eggsy, his scent actually a bit nervous. “I’m not assigning you. You’ve not been cleared.”

“Yeah, I have.” Eggsy stares at him.

“No, you haven’t. Physical therapy clearance isn’t medical clearance, Eggsy. It’s also not Arthur clearance.”

“Wait. Harry told ya not ta send me off?”

“Not until Dr. Abbott…”

“Fuck this.” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “Sorry, Merlin, not directed at you.”

He practically runs down the hall to Harry’s office, almost banging on the door as he knocks. “Enter.”

“Arthur,” Eggsy says respectfully, making sure Harry’s alone as he closes the door. “What tha FUCK’S going on?”

“Excuse me?” Harry leans back in his chair, looking calm and gorgeous. His eyes narrow a bit and Eggsy can tell he’s already working to hold his temper.

“Been cleared by PT. They told ya on Tuesday. Why tha fuck ain’t I goin’ in tha field?”

“Because you’re not medically cleared. Until Dr. Abbott says you are one hundred percent healthy, you’re not going.”

“That’s bullshit, ‘arry. What tha hell does he know?”

“Well, he’s got all sorts of letters after his name, so I’m assuming he knows a lot.”

“Cute, ‘arry,” Eggsy snaps. “Me bein’ in tha field has ta do with how I am physically. The PT staff knows what I can do. And they say I can do everything.”

“I’m afraid I must disagree until you’re examined by Dr. Abbott. I’m sure he could pencil you in…”

“Didn’t disagree when you was fuckin’ me over tha dining room table last night, didya?” Eggsy regrets the words as soon as he says them. A flush of heat runs through his body and he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I’d watch what you say, Agent Galahad.” Harry slowly stands up.

“Got no problem with me exertin’ myself when I’m boucin’ on yer cock, do ya?” Eggsy can’t stop. All he can focus on is Harry and the way he’s taking away everything Eggsy needs. Harry, who looks so handsome in his dark blue suit.

“Eggsy…”

“Or is that it? Ya gotta taste of a sweet little domestic omega, an’ now that’s all ya want. Ya want me sittin’ pretty in yer house, waitin’ fer ya ta get home. Well, I hate ta tell ya, but that’s NOT that omega ya fuckin’ bonded with, an’ it’s not gonna happen.”

“Agent Galahad, you are dismissed,” Harry hisses. His face is red with fury, and Eggsy can smell the anger flowing off him in waves. Eggsy swallows a whimper.

“Oh, don’t like hearin’ tha truth, do ya?” Eggsy snaps. Harry lets loose with a low growl and Eggsy bares his neck without thinking.

“Go home, Eggsy, or I will ground you from field duty for a month…once you’re medically cleared!”

“Fuck this.” Eggsy whirls on one heel and leaves the office.

He feels sweat running down the back of his neck as he heads for the bullet train. “Galahad,” someone calls after him, but he ignores them. 

He falls onto the seat, panting for breath. He clenches his fists and realizes they’re sweating as well. His entire body is shaking and he forces himself to take slow deep breaths. It doesn’t help, and his heart is throbbing in his ears by the time the train pulls to a stop. He makes himself get out of the train and slowly walk to the lift. By the time he’s in the fitting room, his breathing is close to normal although he’s still sweating.

“Agent Galahad, are you all right?” Andrew frowns as he walks into the shop. “You look…flushed.”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking, Andrew,” Eggsy says politely. He flags a cab outside the shop and heads home.

By the time he makes it through the front door, pain is shooting through his abdomen. He falls to the ground and crawls to the stairs. He gets up the steps on his hands and knees, disrobing as he goes. By the time he makes it to the en suite he’s wearing just his pants and his glasses, carrying his phone. He stands up and staggers to the shower, throwing on the cold water. He remembers at the last moment to take off the glasses and his pants. He stands in the cold water but doesn’t shiver. He continues to sweat, pain stabbing him in his stomach and back until he can no longer stand up straight. He looks down at the scar from his stabbing but it’s clean and healing nicely.

“Bloody hell,” he says out loud as he almost falls out of the shower. He towels himself dry as best he can before crumbling to the floor. He reaches for his phone, rolling onto his stomach and humping the floor. He calls Harry but isn’t too surprised when the call goes directly to voicemail. He tries twice more with the same result. “Fuck…’arry…” He rolls onto his back, cock hard and weeping between his legs. He quickly strokes himself off, wiping his stomach with the towel after he comes. The pain lessens for about twenty minutes before he gets hard again. “Harry…” He tries to call again with no success. He finally reaches up and slaps at his glasses.

“Going to swear at me some more?”

“Fuck…Merlin…”

“Jesus Christ, lad, are you all right? Is that…is that the ceiling of your bath? Are you on the floor? Do you need a medic?”

“No…I need my mate.” Eggsy actually starts to sob. “Mouthed off at ‘arry an’ now he won’t take my calls. Need ‘im, Merlin.”

“I’m not getting in the middle of your little spat, Eggsy.”

“Nah, fuck…God…ya don’t understand.” Eggsy rolls over and hugs his stomach, hand rubbing along his cock as well. He feels the slick gush and start to drip down his thighs. “Goin’ inta heat, Merlin. Haven’t had a proper heat fer years…been off my meds now so I guess…just please tell him…please beg him…tell him I’ll be good…”

“I’ll take care of it, lad. Hold on.”

Eggsy crawls to the bedroom and pushes himself up onto the bed.

 

Harry looks up in shock as Merlin bursts into his office without knocking. “Merlin, what’s going on?”

“It’s Eggsy.”

“Oh.” Harry looks back down at his work. “Told you about his little temper tantrum, did he?”

“You need to get home now, Harry.”

“I’m not going home to listen to him strop some more about…”

“He needs you. He called me begging because you wouldn’t answer the phone.”

“Merlin, he…”

Merlin throws his clipboard down on the desk and presses a button. Harry gasps as he sees the ceiling of his own bath. “This is from his glasses, Harry.”

“Fuck…Merlin…” Eggsy moans, and Harry slowly stands up. 

“Jesus Christ, lad, are you all right? Is that…is that the ceiling of your bath? Are you on the floor? Do you need a medic?”

“No…I need my mate.” Eggsy starts sobbing and Harry’s ready to kill someone. “Mouthed off at ‘arry an’ now he won’t take my calls. Need ‘im, Merlin.”

“I’m not getting in the middle of your little spat, Eggsy.”

“Nah, fuck…God…ya don’t understand.” Eggsy rolls over on the floor. “Goin’ inta heat, Merlin. Haven’t had a proper heat fer years…been off my meds now so I guess…just please tell him…please beg him…tell him I’ll be good…”

Merlin glares at Harry. “Get your arse home and take care of your omega, Harry, or I will. I’m sure you have toys or…”

“No, we don’t,” Harry says faintly. “He’s never had a heat, so we’ve never needed them.”

“Your omega is home alone in his first heat in YEARS? Get the fuck home, Harry!” Merlin shoves him and Harry finally gets his head out of his arse.

“Please take care of things here, Merlin, make my excuses if…”

“Yes, fine, whatever. Go.”

This is the first time in his life that Harry’s wished he could fly. He moves as fast as his long legs can carry him, practically running through HQ on his way to the train. He tries calling Eggsy from the train but by now Eggsy’s probably way past being able to answer the phone. He flies through the shop without even talking to Andrew, and he promises the cab driver an exorbitant tip if he gets him home as quickly as possible.

Harry throws the door open, slams it behind him and pants for breath. “Eggsy?”

“Harry!” The voice is pitiful and Harry can smell Eggsy from the front door. He runs up the stairs, gathering Eggsy’s discarded clothing along the way.

He skids to a stop in the bedroom, inhaling deeply. A growl bursts forth from deep in his gut as he catches sight of his mate writhing on the bed. “Oh, pet…”

Eggsy arches his back, moaning as he strokes his cock. Three fingers are shoved up his arse and his feet push up as hard as they can. “Harry…please…need ya, alpha. Need ya ta fuck me please…”

“I’m here, my boy. I’m here.” Harry quickly disrobes and climbs onto the bed. “What do you need?”

“Need ya ta fuck me…Jesus…” 

“I’ll take care of you, Eggsy.” Harry slowly pulls Eggsy’s hands away from his body and up over his head. He kisses him before grazing his teeth over the bond mark.

“Yes, take care of me, take me…take me fuckin’ HARD…”

Harry slides back down, licking at Eggsy’s body as he goes. He’s never been with Eggsy when he’s soaked with slick, never smelled the amazing fragrance of his heat. He buries his head in Eggsy’s thigh for a moment, tongue flickering over the gland there. “My love…”

“Harry…fuck me, alpha…” Eggsy lifts his legs up. “Please…fill me…”

Harry moans and licks at the wetness sliding down Eggsy’s thighs. The taste goes right to his soul, pushing a ferocious growl from his chest as he licks at Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy wriggles and pants and Harry has to hold him down. Eggsy finally whimpers and manages to get away, turning onto his hands and knees and presenting. “Fuck,” Harry murmurs. He rubs his hand along Eggsy’s hole, gathering slick and using it to stroke his cock. 

“Yes…yes, ‘arry…fuck me inta tha mattress…” Eggsy moans.

Harry’s amazed at how easily he slides inside. Natural slick is nothing like the artificial type they stock by the bed. Eggsy’s wet and sweet and Harry feels drunk on the smell. “My omega,” he murmurs, bending down to kiss Eggsy’s neck as he fucks into him. 

Eggsy reaches behind and grabs Harry by the back of the neck. “My alpha.”

He doesn’t say much more as Harry begins to pound into him, his ability to speak reduced to whimpers and pleas as Harry’s body slaps against his. “Does this feel good, Eggsy? Is this what you needed?”

“Yes…yes…” Eggsy gets up on his hands and knees and begins to shove himself back on Harry’s cock. “Want yer knot, ‘arry…want yer knot want ya deep inside…want ya ta stay there forever…”

Harry reaches up to hold him by the shoulder as he thrusts, fingers pressing down onto the bond mark. Eggsy shudders and yells as he comes, body shaking with the power of his orgasm. Harry groans and pushes inside, feeling his knot swell and catch on Eggsy’s hole. He pushes a bit more and is coming, growling and biting Eggsy’s shoulder as he fill shim completely. “My pet…my boy…”

“My alpha…” Eggsy says weakly.

“Fuck.” Harry buries his head in Eggsy’s back. “I didn’t get water or anything…I’m a horrible alpha. I didn’t prepare appropriately…”

“It’s all right, love,” Eggsy whispers. “Once yer knot goes, ya can get me somethin’.”

“I didn’t take care of you,” Harry says morosely. “I failed, my omega.”

“No ya didn’t…needed yer cock an’ ya gave it to me.” Harry slowly moves and turns them so they’re able to lay on their sides, his knot still held captive by Eggsy’s body. “Needed my alpha, an’ ya came.”

“After Merlin needed to come get me,” Harry says wryly. “He offered to come if I wouldn’t, you know.”

“Didn’t want him! Wanted you. Not gonna give it up ta anyone just cuz it were my heat.”

“Yes, you would have, eventually, and you know it,” Harry says with a small smile. “But it doesn’t matter because I’m here now.”

“Harry…” Eggsy pulls Harry’s arm around him, even though they’re both covered in sweat. “M’so sorry I yelled at ya, said what I said. Didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know you didn’t, pet.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s sweaty head.

“Wasn’t the heat talkin’, neither…was just so mad. Hate bein’ useless, wanna get back in tha field. It’s tha only place I do anythin’ right.”

“Eggsy Unwin, that is not true.” Harry bites Eggsy’s shoulder. “You are wonderful all the time.”

“Yeah, doin’ stupid omega shite,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Eggsy, do you know how empty my life would be without you in it?” Harry asks. “You fill all the corners that were so empty for so long. I do adore when you care for me, but it is not all I see in you and it is not why I chose you. I chose you because I took one look at you and decided I needed you in my world and no one else.”

“Really?”

“Really. And now we’re complete. We don’t need anyone or anything else, because we have each other.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy snuggles back against him, staying close for the next fifteen minutes until Harry’s knot begins to subside. Harry finally pulls away, cleans them both up, and goes downstairs for food and water.

Eggsy’s heat lasts for three days and by the end of the third day he’s finally all fucked out and sleeping peacefully in the guest bed. Harry’s pulling the sheets off the bed yet again when his glasses ping. “Yes, Merlin?”

“Is it safe?”

Harry smiles. He’d forgotten to take the glasses off one time and Merlin had gotten quite the eyeful. “Yes. I think the worst has passed. Everything all right?”

“Of course. I took care of this place when you were off playing around with the Americans. I think I can handle it for three days.”

“I know you can.”

“Eggsy’s okay?”

“More than. I finally was able to get him to eat a full meal, take a real shower. He’s sleeping now in the guest room. I have to do laundry. Again.” Harry wrinkles his nose.

“The price one pays for having such a beautiful young omega.”

“True.” Harry smiles fondly. “Thank you for the package you sent. I was running out of snacks.”

“Like I can trust you to be fully prepared. You had no clue this was coming and you know it.”

“I might not have been prepared, but I can assure you Eggsy is well satisfied. I…” A thought occurs to Harry and he sits down hard. “Fuck. I was not prepared. At all.”

“What is it?”

“Eggsy’s still off his birth control, Merlin. It’s something he was going to discuss with Dr. Abbott. We…we didn’t use any protection. At all.”

“Well.” Merlin pauses. “You’re older than God, Harry. There’s no way your plumbing is working well enough to get Eggsy pregnant.”

“I beg your pardon,” Harry says and Merlin snickers. “You’re probably right. I’m lucky I could get it up all the times he needed me to these last few days.”

“I’m sure you more than rose to the occasion.”

Harry groans at the pun. “You’re unbelievable. I’ll let you know when I’m coming back in…I would think probably tomorrow.”

“Give Eggsy my best…I know you already gave him yours.” Merlin disconnects before Harry can respond.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths before knocking on Merlin’s door. “Come in.” Merlin looks up from his work. “Eggsy! I wasn’t expecting to see you this morning. I thought you had time scheduled on the obstacle course.”

“I’m due there in about twenty minutes. Little chilly out, but nothing a run can’t fix.” He fidgets a bit, his scent nervous and embarrassed. Merlin frowns.

“Please sit, lad.”

Eggsy slowly sits down, still a bit sore from his heat. “I…I wanted to apologize.” Merlin gives him a questioning look. “First of all, I wanted ta say I’m sorry for how I went off on ya about gettin’ back in tha field. Always think of ya as tha big boss, forgot ya gotta answer ta Arthur. An’ if he says no, ya gotta obey him.”

“Most of the time,” Merlin replies. “And in this instance, I agreed with him. There is no need for apology, Eggsy.”

“There is. When I’m in this office I’m Galahad an’ yer Merlin. Ya wouldn’t take that shite from any other agent, an’ ya shouldn’t hafta take it from me. So I’m sorry. I mean it.”

“I know you do, Eggsy,” Merlin says softly. “You are forgiven.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy studies his hands for a moment. “A few days ago…when my heat started…I was so fuckin’ scared, Merlin. Hurt so bad, couldn’t get ‘arry on tha phone. Thank…thank ya fer helpin’ me.”

“Eggsy, of course I helped you.” Merlin stares at him in shock. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Not exactly yer job, is it? Probably why they always looked down on omegas bein’ field agents.” Eggsy feels his face flame red. “Don’t like that ya saw me that way.”

“First of all, Galahad, it is my duty to make sure that all of the agents are home healthy and safe. You might have been safe, but you weren’t exactly healthy. Secondly, I feel it is my job as an alpha to watch over any omega I’m personally connected to. You may belong to Harry, but I still feel responsible for you. Thirdly…Christ, Eggsy.” Merlin glares at him. “Do you remember what I had to see when you thought Harry was dead? The way you fell apart and I took care of you? This…this was nothing.” 

“Right. Still embarrassin’, though.”

“You don’t like anyone being reminded of the fact that you’re an omega, do you?”

Sometimes Eggsy really hates how smart Merlin is. “Not around here,” he mutters.

“Well, I hope you’ve learned by now that being an omega will earn you no brownie points from me, or any special treatment.”

“Oh, I fuckin’ know,” Eggsy snorts, remembering the parachute test. 

“Remember that.”

“He…he said that you was gonna come take care of me if he didn’t?” Eggsy finally asks timidly.

“I would have, yes.” Merlin actually turns pink. “Although I’m not sure HOW, since Harry told me you had no heat supplies at the house.”

“No…this never happened before.” Eggsy imagines what it would have been like if Merlin had showed up and his face flames again. He would have begged Merlin to fuck him, even though it wouldn’t have felt right since Merlin wasn’t HIS alpha. The part of his brain in control of his heat wouldn’t have cared, though. “You are fuckin’ fit…maybe it wouldn’t have been too bad.” He tries to lighten the situation.

“Wouldn’t have been too bad? Oh, lad, you don’t know what you’re missing.” But Merlin gives him a wink and Eggsy knows everything’s all right. “We’ve used up your twenty minutes.”

“What?” Eggsy glances at his watch. “Oh, right.” He stands. “Again, thanks, Merlin.”

Merlin stands up. “I’ll say it again, lad. I know I’m not your alpha. I know you belong to Harry…heart, body and soul. But you are my friend and I will always be here for you.”

Eggsy whimpers a bit, feeling a bit emotionally drained after his heat. He throws himself into Merlin’s arms and hugs him. “Thanks.”

 

“Good afternoon, Arthur.” Merlin smiles at Harry as he enters the office. “Thank you for suggesting we meet up here…I get tired of my office and yet I forget to leave it sometimes.”

“Well, that’s because you’re a hermit, and…” Harry sniffs and growls at Merlin, a low growl that starts deep in his stomach. A possessive fire flames through his body and he grips the side of the desk. “What were you doing with my omega?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My omega…I smell him…I smell him all over you.” Harry kicks his chair back and grabs Merlin by the jumper. “HERE.” He digs his fingers into Merlin’s chest.

“Jesus, Harry, relax.” Merlin doesn’t back down. He grabs Harry’s wrists and squeezes. “Do you really think you need to challenge me for your boy?” 

“He’s never…on you…like this.”

“Do you not trust us?” Merlin whispers before letting loose with a growl of his own. “Think, man.”

Harry takes a few deep breaths as he looks Merlin in the eye. Merlin’s fingers dig deeper into his wrists and he actually winces. “I’m sorry.” Harry slowly releases Merlin’s jumper and dips his head. “Please forgive me, Merlin.”

“Of course, Harry.” Merlin drops Harry’s hands and claps him on the shoulder. “Nothing happened, I promise you.”

“God, Merlin, of course it didn’t.” Harry shakes his head.

“He came to apologize for a bit of rudeness the day of his heat…he came to me before he went to you. He also was a bit embarrassed by the fact that I had to see him at the house that day…and then he thanked me for helping him. He was feeling a bit emotional, so I hugged him.” Merlin sits down. “That’s all. He was emotional, as I said, so I’m sure his scent was strong and clung to me a bit.”

“Yes.” Harry sits back down, rubbing at his forehead. “This whole thing with Eggsy being off his suppressants and fully showing his omega side…I don’t know if it’s good or bad. I love him no matter what, of course. I didn’t mate with him simply because he was a pretty omega. I love how brave and bold and sarcastic he his, the way he barrels through life on his own terms. But the softer omega side…I just want to cuddle him, stand in front of him and protect him. I want to break anyone who even LOOKS at him.”

“Please don’t. That would cause me an obscene amount of work.”

Harry ignores him. “I felt that way before he went off the medication, but now? It’s increased ten-fold.”

Merlin looks at him shrewdly. “And?”

“And nothing.” Merlin waits. “And it makes me want to shag him on any flat surface every time I see him,” Harry says with a groan. “It was easier when he was injured…not that I want him injured. But fuck, Merlin…he smells so good and I just want to rip his clothes off and take him, no matter what he’s doing.”

“And he’d probably let you, because the boy is infatuated with you,” Merlin says with a grin. “I’d probably save the clothes-ripping for the house…your office…perhaps the gym?”

“Shut up, you’re no help,” Harry growls.

“it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it,” Merlin points out.

“Not the point. He’s not that omega, and I REFUSE to be that alpha.”

“Whatever you say, Harry.”

“Keep talking to me in that patronizing tone and I’ll deny every request for supplies your department sends me for the next month,” Harry snaps. Merlin smiles pleasantly and says nothing.

 

Harry’s weary as he opens the front door and hangs his coat on its hook. It’s getting chilly, even for November, and all he wants is to curl up on the sofa and cuddle his omega. Harry naturally runs hot, but something about the weather and his weariness is sending a continuous chill through his bones. Sometimes he regrets taking the mantle of Arthur, and today is one of those days. He smiles a bit as he realizes that part of his exhaustion is due to the three-day sex marathon he’d just finished…not that he minds. He will gladly put up with the residual aches and pains.

“I’m home!” Harry knows that’s not necessary. His boy is a good spy and knew full well that Harry’s home. But he still likes to announce it.

“Harry.” Eggsy comes trotting in from the kitchen, wearing trainers, a hoodie, and short running shorts. “Hello, love.” He gives Harry a warm kiss.

“Aren’t you cold?” Harry’s eyes are immediately drawn to the strong thighs.

“Nope. Worked out a lot today, an’ been cookin’ fer a while. Kitchen’s nice an’ toasty.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him again. “Why don’t ya go up an’ change? I’ll fix ya a nice drink an’ you can come sit with me while I finish dinner. If ya want, that is.”

Harry frowns a bit. Eggsy quite often second-guesses himself when it comes to what he calls “taking care of his alpha.” Like anything Eggsy suggests would sound like a bad idea to Harry. But Eggsy’s been put down so much that he often feels his opinion and suggestions are worth nothing. Harry wants to murder any person – alpha, beta, or omega – who has made his mate feel less than worthy. He’s afraid the list might be quite long. “That sounds quite glorious, my boy. I’ve had a taxing day.”

“I’ll have some time while it’s cookin’…wear yer slippers an’ I can massage yer feet.”

“You’re too good to me, pet.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head and makes himself go upstairs. He changes out of his suit and into a comfortable pair of trousers with a jumper Eggsy particularly likes. He slides his feet into his slippers as suggested and pads back downstairs.

“Ooh, I do love when ya wear that, ‘arry.” Eggsy turns away from the stove to kiss Harry’s throat. “Makes yer shoulders look all broad an’ sexy…even more than usual.” He peeks into the oven, turns off a burner, and washes his hands. “There’s yer drink, sit down.”

Harry sighs happily as he sits down and Eggsy sits across from him. Eggsy removes one of Harry’s slippers and puts his foot in his lap. “God,” Harry groans as Eggsy’s strong hands start working on his foot. “I wasn’t even ON my feet today and this feels bloody incredible.”

“Good. Anythin’ bad happen today?”

Harry’s eyes are drawn to Eggsy’s face. His bottom lip is stuck between his teeth as he works on Harry’s foot. Harry licks his own lips. “Just regular Arthur things…decisions that have to be made, things like that. Looks like you were on your feet a lot today, though.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy shrugs, his hand sliding up to work on Harry’s calf a bit. “Felt like burnin’ off some steam.”

“I wasn’t enough for you?” Harry asks, winking at him.

“Yer more than enough fer me, love. Trust me…I felt ya all day today.” Eggsy squirms in his seat a bit. “Felt like runnin’, that’s all.”

“No jumping off buildings or walls?” Harry asked with a frown. He hated when Eggsy felt the need to expend some energy by doing parkour.

“No, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, his tone obedient. Harry narrows his eyes. “Swear down! Not like HQ is appropriate for that anyway.”

“I believe you.”

“Other foot,” Eggsy orders and Harry switches legs. 

“I have some bad news for you,” Harry says finally. “It’s part of why my day ended badly.” Harry hates disappointing his omega, but this can’t be helped. 

“What? Why? What’s goin’ on?” Anxiety and fear roll off of Eggsy as he pales. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“Darling, it’s fine, relax. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Harry can’t hold back his growl. He hates that his boy feels so self-conscious. He captures Eggsy’s hands in his and kisses them.

“Euw, bruv, I was just rubbin’ yer feet!”

“I don’t care and don’t call me bruv,” Harry reminds him. “I spoke with Dr. Abbott today.”

Eggsy’s face falls. “Oh?”

“He cannot do your examination for at least another two weeks. He’s been asked to fill in at a medical conference in Berlin and left this afternoon.”

“Oh!” Eggsy brightens and his scent immediately calms. “That all?”

“Eggsy…” Harry rubs his thumbs over the back of Eggsy’s hands. “I know how badly you wish to return to the field, which I cannot allow until you’ve been cleared by Medical. I’m quite uncomfortable allowing another alpha to put their hands on you, even for a basic medical exam that does not include any sort of genital or internal examination. And, unfortunately, all of our actual doctors are alphas. If you really want it, though, I would be able to push that anxiety aside and…not allow it, because it’s your body and your decision…but I would be all right with it. As long as you would permit me to be there with you.”

“Oh, ‘arry.” Eggsy slides Harry’s leg to the floor and stands up. He drapes himself onto Harry’s lap and gives him a tender kiss. “My sweet alpha.” He tucks himself onto Harry’s shoulder, tilting his head and letting his loving grateful scent waft out. Harry growls the tiniest bit and places his lips to Eggsy’s throat. “I know how hard that is fer you. Yer a bit of a possessive little fuck.” Harry growls louder and playfully nips at Eggsy’s skin. “But I love it cuz it tells me ya really want me ta be yers forever.” Harry’s arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly. “I can wait for Dr. Abbott ta come back, ‘arry. It’s fine.”

“But you…you want out in the field,” Harry protests. Eggsy reaches up to run his hand through Harry’s hair, working the curls out of their carefully straightened arrangement. Harry actually purrs, tilting his head to Eggsy’s touch. “You were quite adamant about it, if you remember.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Eggsy mutters, obviously embarrassed. “Never shoulda said such things to ya. Know ya don’t want me home an’ barefoot an’ pregnant.”

“I should say not,” Harry says, feigning horror. “I could not handle you and pregnancy hormones. And you’d lose this beautiful body.” Harry runs his hands up and down Eggsy’s thighs.

“Yer right, I do want out in tha field. But I know ya prefer me ta only have Dr. Abbott examine me, an’ ta be honest, I prefer it, too.” Eggsy buries his head in Harry’s shoulder again. “Back when I first presented as omega, Mum let Dean take me to a doctor ta get checked out.” Harry feels Eggsy shudder in his arms. “Was…was pretty fuckin’ bad, let’s just leave it there. Hard fer me ta trust doctors now. I like Dr. Abbott, though. He’s fuckin’ aces.”

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry pulls back to kiss him. “You’ve never told me this. You’ve had hundreds of exams at Kingsman. You should have said something.”

“What, have it put in my permanent record that I might lose my shite when someone sticks a thermometer in my mouth an’ listens to my heart? Not bloody likely. And if ya think about it, nine times outta ten I’m gettin’ examined cuz I’m hurt, an’ then I couldn’t give a rat’s arse who’s doin’ tha examinin’.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “It’s all good, ‘arry. All my regular exams have been with Dr. Abbott. It’s fine.”

“All right.” Harry pulls him back into an embrace, hands smoothing down over Eggsy’s shirt. “I don’t suppose you remember the name of the doctor Dean took you to.”

“Course I do.” Eggsy’s voice is full of savage hate and his scent morphs into something bitter. Harry’s reminded that his mate isn’t just a sweet omega…he’s a trained killer. “Never forgot his name or his face. Don’t matter, though…his nurse killed him on V-Day, thank Christ.”

“All right. I was just asking.”

“Just askin’ my arse,” Eggsy says, wriggling the body part in question. “You was gonna go find ‘im an’ make ‘im pay. I’ve met you, ‘arry. I know how you operate.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s backside and thrusts up a bit.

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy says, giggling a bit as Harry nips at his throat and thrusts some more. 

“Not my fault when you’re traipsing around here in these shorts.” Harry slides a hand up under the shorts and caresses the soft skin he finds there. 

“Mmm, ‘arry…” Eggsy moans a bit, riding Harry’s lap. “I’d run around naked if ya wanted me to.”

“What a pretty picture that is.” Harry kisses him and sucks on his tongue. “But you’ve worked too hard on our dinner for me to ravage you now. Plus I don’t want to hurt you. I know you’re still tender.” He regretfully removes his hand and pats Eggsy’s arse. 

“Don’t care,” Eggsy says, growling a bit as he runs his hands over Harry’s chest.

“You will when you can’t walk at all tomorrow.” He gently pushes Eggsy until he stands up, moaning a bit as he sees the way Eggsy’s erection is pressing against his shorts. “We can take care of this after dinner.” 

“I’m gonna hold ya to that,” Eggsy tells him. He stretches a bit and goes back to the stove.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

 

“You have to go, Harry.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re Arthur. You have to go. That bloody idiot who runs MI-6 is going. It would look bad if you didn’t go.”

“YOU go. You’re Merlin. You know more about Kingsman than anyone.”

“True, but I can’t go. I’m not the king. I’m just a lowly quartermaster and handler.”

“That is so much bullshit. I’m the king? I make the rules. You’re going.”

Merlin shoves his chair back and glares at Harry. “I’m not. Fucking. Going.”

Harry stands up and growls, his scent fierce and powerful. “Either am I.”

“Harry, you cannot say NO to the Queen of England.”

“Watch me, you bastard.”

Eggsy stands in the hall outside Harry’s office, arms full of food. He’s decided to surprise Harry and Merlin with lunch; they’ve been shut up in Harry’s office for hours going over documents and emails. What he hears, however, doesn’t sound like a normal conversation for the two of them.

“Listen to yourself. Gotten your knickers into quite a twist, haven’t you?” Merlin says. “You know, you’re right. You probably shouldn’t go. Her Majesty expects a grown arse alpha, not a stroppy brat.”

“Don’t make me punch you, Merlin.”

Eggsy slowly opens the door and creeps in. “Harry?”

“WHAT?” Harry snarls.

The high scents of both alpha men hit Eggsy in the stomach and he actually feels weak. He staggers to the sofa, putting down the bags of food just in time. “Fuck,” he moans, falling onto the sofa and clutching his head.

“Eggsy!” Harry rushes over to hold him. “Are you all right, my boy?”

“Dizzy,” Eggsy groans, feeling nauseous. “Too much, my alpha…”

“I’m sorry. We’re sorry, aren’t we, Merlin? I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath as Harry’s scent pulls back and changes to one of concern and protection. “Better…”

“Aye, so sorry, lad. We know how to push each other’s buttons, sure enough,” Merlin says. His scent dims as well. “You were caught in the crossfire. Not your fault your alpha is a stubborn prick.”

“I know…but I love him anyway,” Eggsy whispers, smiling as he feels Harry stiffen.

“Are you agreeing with him?”

“Love you, alpha,” Eggsy says. 

“Whatever,” Harry grumbles, but he kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “What’s all this?”

“You’ve been working so hard in here…I brought lunch for the two of you. But if you’re going ta continue to argue I’m takin’ it back.”

“We’re not arguing,” Merlin says, immediately picking up a bag and digging through it. “Christ, I’m fucking STARVING.”

“What’s goin’ on, Harry?”

“There’s a meeting…with the Queen, and MI-6 and a few other agencies.”

“The head of Kingsman always goes. Harry must go.”

“Where is it?”

“Paris, this year.”

“You’ll have to go away?” Eggsy asks sadly.

“For four days, my pet, that’s all,” Harry promises. “You could be on a mission by then. Dr. Abbott’s back, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but he’s gettin’ settled in. I don’t want ta bug him ‘til next week.” Eggsy grabs the bag from Merlin and begins to set things up on Harry’s table. “Come eat, ya idiots.”

“What have you busied yourself with this morning, Eggsy?” Harry asks, smiling at Eggsy as he organizes Harry’s food. Eggsy knows it’s stereotypical omega behavior, but he really does love taking care of Harry, making sure he eats and sleeps and rests.

“Took a marksmanship class today…sniper rifle trainin’. Mustn’t have done it right, though, because my chest was hurtin’ like a bitch by the time I were done. Improved my scores, though.” He looks at Merlin. “All right if I sit in with ya this afternoon?”

“Of course, lad. Another pair of eyes are always welcome. You can get used to being without Harry for a few days, since HE’S GOING TO PARIS,” Merlin almost shouts.

“Merlin…”

“Now, ‘arry, if Arthur has ta go, ya gotta go. Make us look bad if ya don’t,” Eggsy cajoles, kissing Harry’s cheek before sitting down with them at the table.

“He wants to send me in his place, Eggsy.”

“Fuck, no, ‘arry. Can’t let them think we’re led by a bald, jumper-wearing psycho!”

“Excuse me, lad?” Merlin gasps and Harry roars with laughter, which was Eggsy’s aim.

“Fine, I’ll go. When you put it that way, I see how necessary it is.”

“Right.” Eggsy gives Merlin a triumphant grin. “Now. On ta more important subjects. Christmas is comin’.” The alphas stare at him. “Well, what tha fuck are we gonna do about it?”

“We can’t stop Christmas from coming, Eggsy,” Harry says seriously, putting a hand over Eggsy’s.

“Even Kingsman isn’t that good,” Merlin adds. “Unless I can devise some sort of explosive…”

“I have the utmost faith in you, Merlin. Christmas will NOT come this year!” Harry slaps the table. “Is that what you wanted, my boy?”

Eggsy’s shocked when tears jump to his eyes. He knows they’re joking but it feels as if they’re making fun of him, calling him stupid. “N-no. Never…never mind, I guess.”

“Darling!” Harry gasps. “Did we…are you…don’t cry!”

“I’m not…” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. 

“What were you going to say about Christmas, lad? Go ahead, we won’t tease.” Merlin pats him on the shoulder, giving Harry a worried look. 

“M’not cryin’,” Eggsy says sternly. “Just still a bit woozy from all that alpha bullshit you’s was throwin’ around earlier.”

“Of course, pet.” Harry holds his hand. “Go ahead.”

“I was just thinkin’ ‘bout Christmas. Chester used ta hold those stupid parties that only tha super-posh agents came to, right?”

“Yes,” Harry says.

“I’ve never been to one, but that’s what I’ve heard,” Merlin adds.

“We don’t gotta do a party, ‘arry, but since yer Arthur now, feel like we gotta do somethin’. Some sort of activity. I was…never mind.” Suddenly his idea sounds incredibly dumb. “Go ahead an’ eat. I’ll make tea.” 

“Eggsy, wait.” Harry grabs his hand. “Tell us.”

“Thought it would be fun ta make gingerbread houses. But not those kits. Like from scratch gingerbread houses. Didya know that Vanessa in tha kitchen graduated from pastry school? Talked ta her…she can make the gingerbread an’ I can make all tha frostin’, get tha candies an’ everythin’. Maybe make it a contest? You lot are tha most competitive people I’ve ever fuckin’ met…know you’d be up to tha challenge. We could have hot chocolate an’ cider an’ I could decorate. Somethin’ ta celebrate tha holidays an’ another year of bein’ safe an’ sound. An’ this way we’re not takin’ anyone away from their families for more than a Saturday afternoon.” Harry and Merlin stare at him. “Ya know what? Never mind. Sorry. Stupid idea, childish, I guess.” He goes to stand up again and Harry yanks him down onto his lap. “Harry!”

“You are the sweetest, smartest, most amazing omega in the history of humanity,” Harry vows, his scent warm and proud. 

“Holy fuck, Harry, laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?” Merlin asks with a grin. “I have a feeling you’re getting laid no matter what, so it’s a little ridiculous.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Harry growls. He nuzzles at Eggsy’s neck. “I mean it. That is a fantastic idea. You’re right…we do like to compete.”

“I think it’s a horrible idea,” Merlin says and Eggsy’s face falls. He whimpers a bit and his scent goes haywire.

“Merlin,” Harry snaps.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy, but I’ll not have everyone hating me when my house completely destroys theirs. I have a minor degree in engineering, you know.”

“I didn’t know,” Eggsy says with delight, his scent bouncing back up.

“I grew up in one of the most beautiful homes in England, I’ll have you know,” Harry retorts. Eggsy shakes his head and gets up to make the tea.

“That doesn’t mean you know how to build it,” Merlin shoots back.

“So…week before Christmas, then?” Eggsy asks.

Merlin looks at his phone. “Perfect. That’s almost a month away, gives me time to make my design.” He rubs his hands together. “Prepare to be wrecked, Harry.”

“Doubtful.” Harry looks at Eggsy. “Is there a prize, or just the privilege of gloating when I beat Merlin?”

“There will be other participants, love, I wouldn’t get so cocky just yet.” But Harry’s scent is pleased and that’s all Eggsy ever wants. “Bet I could come up with somethin’…a trophy, maybe?” 

“Yes. A trophy. It would look so nice in my office,” Merlin muses.

“Guess yer not tha only cocky one, ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He sits back down.

“Pet, where’s your lunch?”

“Not hungry,” Eggsy says, rubbing at his stomach a bit. “Maybe it’s from layin’ on tha ground during sniper training…just don’t feel like eating.”

“All right.” Harry gives him a worried look before starting his own lunch.

“I think your boy’s been tasting some of Vanessa’s treats,” Merlin observes. “I smell vanilla biscuits.”

“Really?” Harry leans in and sniffs. “I just smell my delicious omega.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose.

“Stop, you’re ruining my appetite,” Merlin groans.

 

“So, when’s this trip ta Paris?” Eggsy asks over his shoulder as he washes the dinner dishes.

“First week in December. I won’t tell it to his face, but Merlin’s right. I need to go. It’s my first international meeting as Arthur. I need to show them that Kingsman is still strong, even after V-Day.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy dries his hands and turns around. Harry can smell the pride in his scent. “Yer so amazin’. Kingsman is damn lucky ta have ya.” He drops himself onto Harry’s lap. “Wish I could be there ta see ya…please tell me yer gonna wear that dark blue pinstripe.”

“I was planning on bringing it, yes,” Harry says.

Eggsy plants kisses along his jaw. “Wear it that first day. You’ll fuckin’ blow them outta tha water. Ya look so powerful an’ hot in it. Makes me want ta worship ya.”

“Oh, really?” Harry smiles as Eggsy wriggles on his lap.

“Fuck, yeah. Okay, maybe I DON’T want ya ta wear it. Don’t need anyone makin’ moves on my alpha.” Eggsy nips at his throat.

“Darling boy, don’t you know that I want no one but you? I don’t look twice at anyone else.” 

“Better not. I may just be an omega, but I’m YER omega an’ I will break tha face of anyone that looks at ya funny.” Eggsy yawns and starts to get up. Harry holds him in place.

“Eggsy Unwin. You are not “just an omega” and you know it. Please don’t say such things.” Harry frowns. He tries very hard to make Eggsy feel like his equal, and when he says things like this, Harry feels like he’s not trying hard enough. “You are stronger, handsomer and smarter than most alphas I know.”

“Sorry, love.” Eggsy kisses him. “Lemme get these dishes done.” He stands and stretches.

“Pet, are you feeling all right? You look so tired, and you didn’t each much at dinner.”

“Fine. Just not hungry, is all. Could probably stand ta lose a few, anyway.” Eggsy pats his perfect abdomen and goes back to the sink.

“You most certainly could not.” Harry stands and wraps his arms around his omega. “You, my boy, are fine just the way you are.” 

“So ya like me?” Eggsy teases.

Harry growls and feels Eggsy shiver. “You are perfect…shall I show you how much I like you?”

“Yes, ‘arry.” Eggsy slides a hand back to fist in Harry’s hair, both of them ignoring the water and suds that drip from his fingers.

“Good.” Harry spins Eggsy around and throws him over his shoulder. Eggsy squeals with laughter as Harry heads for the stairs.

 

“Fuck.” Eggsy stares at Harry as he comes down the stairs. “Nope. Not goin’. Not lookin’ like that.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry stops at the bottom of the steps and looks at himself. “Are my shoes scuffed? Is there something on my tie?”

“Well, this…” Eggsy wraps his hand in Harry’s tie and pulls him down for a kiss. “You look absolutely fuckable in this suit, ‘arry. I don’t want ya leavin’ this house. Actually, you should probably be in bed. With me.”

“Well.” Harry clears his throat. He’s had many people tell him he’s attractive, handsome, even sexy. But the way Eggsy constantly wants him, is attracted to him…it feels like fireworks in his heart every time Eggsy shows it. “I would love nothing more, my boy. But I need to leave in two hours, and YOU have a doctor’s appointment.”

“I know.” Eggsy sighs and kisses him again, organizing his tie. “’Gave up half my blood for it yesterday, remember?”

“I must say, I’m quite surprised that you haven’t seen Dr. Abbott before today.”

“Wanted ta stay home with ya before yer trip, didn’t I?” Eggsy locks the door behind them as they walk out to the Kingsman cab. They’re driving into HQ instead of taking the bullet train so they have more time together.

“I’ve been away on missions, and so have you.”

“Different this time…dunno why. Just wanna be around ya, take care of ya.” Eggsy glares at him as they climb into the cab. “Ya gotta eat.”

“You really don’t have room to talk, my pet.” Harry puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and forces him to look him in the eye. “You’ve not had a full meal in quite a while. I’ve noticed.”

“Not hungry, told ya. I snack all day, swear down,” Eggsy promises. “Definitely not losin’ any weight.”

“I trust Dr. Abbott to let me know if anything’s wrong.” Harry settles on the seat, putting his arm around Eggsy. Eggsy snuggles close.

“Ain’t my medical records confidential?”

“Arthur has the right to be informed of all issues regarding the health of his knights.” Eggsy huffs and says nothing. “Especially if he is an extremely overprotective alpha who worships the ground his omega walks on and could not BEAR it if something happened to said omega.”

“Sweet talker,” Eggsy grumbles.

“I don’t care if you get a clean bill of health…I’ve told Merlin he’s not to send you out until I get back.”

“Sounds good to me,” Eggsy agrees. “Only four days…sounds like a fuckin’ eternity.”

“I’ll call you every night,” Harry promises. He buries his head in Eggsy’s neck and nibbles at his mark. “I think I know why you haven’t been eating…smells like you’ve been eating biscuits. I didn’t even know we had biscuits in the house.”

“They say the sense of smell in an alpha ain’t as strong as an omega, an’ now I see why,” Eggsy says, poking him. “Haven’t been near biscuits forever.”

“Odd.” Harry shrugs. 

“Sense of smell must be goin’ in yer old age,” Eggsy teases.

“Really, omega?” Harry places his mouth close to Eggsy’s ear. “With comments like that, I assure you that I will be returning from Paris with one intention…fucking you on the first flat surface we come in contact with, just to show you what I can do in my old age.”

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. “Fuck…”

Harry’s hand slides up Eggsy’s thigh. “And if my sense of smell is going, my hearing must be going as well. I most definitely will not be able to hear you begging me to let you come.”

“Alpha…” Eggsy whimpers, his aroused scent filling the back of the cab. “Stop, please…gettin’ slick…don’t wanna ruin these trousers.”

“For the sake of your trousers,” Harry agrees, although he reaches up and squeezes Eggsy’s hard cock before moving away.

When they arrive at HQ, Eggsy sits in Harry’s office with him while he prepares a few more things and then walks him to the hangar. He’s scheduled his appointment with Dr. Abbott for just after Harry’s departure. “I love ya, Arthur.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to give him a passionate kiss. “’Be careful.”

“I love you, too, Galahad.” Harry trails his fingers down Eggsy’s face. “Let me know what Dr. Abbott says.”

“Thought you could read my file.”

“I could, but I would much rather hear it from you.”

“All right. I’ll tell ya when ya call me later.” Eggsy gives him a nudge. “Go. Get on tha plane or I’m makin’ ya stay.”

Harry studies Eggsy carefully. He does look tired and a bit pale, and he hasn’t been eating as much as usual. He seems far too happy to stay home and take care of Harry, although he also spends quite a bit of time at HQ taking courses and working out. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Alpha, I’m going ta kick yer fit arse if ya don’t get on that jet.” Eggsy actually shoves him. “GO.”

“All right. I’m going.” He kisses Eggsy one more time and forces himself to turn around and get on the jet.

 

“Well, Agent Galahad. So good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too.” Eggsy climbs onto the examining table, a little chilly from sitting around in just his pants, but not too concerned. He likes Dr. Abbott, and trusts him implicitly.

“Looks like your incision healed nicely.” The doctor gently prods at Eggsy’s side.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You’ve met my alpha, Doctor. Of course it healed nicely.”

Dr. Abbott laughs. “I’m not surprised that Arthur might be a little protective.”

Eggsy snorts. “A little?”

“Of course.” Dr. Abbott smiles at him. “Now let’s do all the ridiculous little things that prove to me that you’re fit for active duty.” 

He has Eggsy move his limbs, bend to touch his toes, and a few other range of motion exercises. He listens to his heart and checks his lungs, and seems satisfied with what he finds. “Everything all right, then?”

“You seem to be in perfect health, Agent Galahad. Let me just look over your bloodwork results and we can talk about getting you on your suppressants and birth control and back into the field. You can start getting dressed.”

“Excellent.” Eggsy picks up his jeans and starts to dress. He does a double-take when he notices the doctor frowning as he looks at his computer. “Everything all right?”

“Well, yes, but…just finish dressing. I know it’s a bit cool in here.”

Eggsy yanks his jumper on and sits down on the chair. “I’m ready.”

“How have you been feeling, Galahad?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Fine. A bit tired, but I wonder if that isn’t boredom. I’m not used to sitting around all day. Not that I sit around…keep myself busy here at HQ as well as at home. Reorganized the master closet – Arthur was NOT pleased with that – and got new curtains for the kitchen.”

“How about your appetite?”

“Hasn’t been quite normal, don’t know why.” Eggsy shrugs. “Not hungry at mealtimes but I’ve been eating a lot of cold cereal and granola bars throughout the day.”

“I see. Any odd aches and pains?”

“Nothing unusual for what I do…been doing a lot of sniper training and every time I do it my chest hurts.” Eggsy rubs at his chest. “I just figure I find every rock in England and manage to lay on them.”

“Perhaps.” Dr. Abbott smiles at him, looks at the computer, and takes a deep breath. “Unfortunately, I don’t think rocks are the problem. May I ask if you’ve had a heat since your injury?”

“Yes. Once. Towards the end of October.” Eggsy blushes. “Wasn’t quite prepared for it. Made it through, though, with Arthur’s help, of course.”

“Your fatigue isn’t due to boredom, Galahad.” 

Something in the doctor’s eyes makes Eggsy start sweating. He should have waited to do this with Harry. “Please call me Eggsy,” he says faintly. “This sounds serious.”

“Of course…Eggsy. It is serious, but it isn’t.” Eggsy whimpers a bit. “I’d say you’re about six weeks pregnant.”

Eggsy stares at him. Oxygen has left the room and the blood in his veins starts throbbing. “I’m…I’m sorry?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“But I can’t be, cuz…” Eggsy thinks back to his heat, the way Harry had flown into the room and fucked him almost immediately, how Eggsy had begged for it without thinking twice. “Oh, fuck. During my heat…we didn’t…”

“Well, that would be why, then.” Dr. Abbott smiles kindly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” The room spins a bit and Eggsy grabs the edge of his chair.

“Eggsy? Are you all right?” Dr. Abbott kneels before him. “Is this…will there be a problem with Arthur?”

“No!” Eggsy almost shouts, although he understands the doctor’s concern. Often if an omega gets pregnant and the alpha doesn’t want a pup, things can get very violent. “He would never do anything like that.”

“I didn’t think he would, but your reaction…”

“Just a bit shocked is all.” Eggsy thinks back to all the things Harry has said about pups, or Eggsy being pregnant. He most definitely is not interested in either and he’s made it quite clear. 

“I’ll need to see you back here in perhaps three weeks, to do an exam.”

“An exam. Right.” Eggsy’s throat tightens. Even as much as he likes Dr. Abbott, the idea of an exam like that terrifies him.

“I’ll make all the notes in your chart, but I’m sure you know the rules. No alcohol, limited caffeine intake. You can continue with normal physical activity for now, but if you start to feel off, stop whatever it is you’re doing and call me. You know best about your own body.”

“Right.” Something the doctor says clicks for Eggsy. “The chart. Can you…uh…not put this in my chart just yet?”

“May I ask why?”

“Arthur’s a bit of a snoop when it comes to my health. I wouldn’t put it past him to go in and read this report, and I’d like to tell him myself,” Eggsy says. “I don’t want you to lie, sir, but if you could just postpone this part? You can amend the report, right?”

“I can.” Dr. Abbott pats his knee. “I’m sure you’d love to give him the good news yourself. I’ll simply say that there was a problem with the lab and we didn’t get your results. That way he cannot question why you’re not back on suppressants and birth control.”

“Right,” Eggsy says, slowly standing up. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll get back to you very soon to let you know when you can fix the report.”

“Congratulations again, Eggsy.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy makes his way out of the medical bay and heads for his office. He shuts the door, locks it, crawls under his desk and bursts into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

 

Eggsy sits under his desk and sobs for almost an hour. When the tears seem to finally dry up he takes a few deep breaths and crawls back out. He’s a Kingsman knight, even he is just an omega. He’s better than this. He blows his nose, straightens his clothing, and makes his way to the closest toilet. He groans as he looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are swollen and red, and his cheeks are flushes. He splashes cold water on his face until he feels a bit better.

He taps the side of his glasses on the way to the train. “Merlin…just lettin’ ya know I’m leavin’.”

“Didn’t you just get here?”

“Yeah, a little bit ago…with ‘arry.” Eggsy feels a tear at his heart just saying the name. 

“Are you all right? Was there a problem with your appointment?”

“Nah. Dr. Abbott said he’d clear me, except there were some sorta problem with tha bloodwork. Couldn’t get it in so he can’t officially sign off.”

“I’m sure that’s disappointing. I’m sorry, lad.”

“Yeah…just don’t feel like bein’ around HQ right now,” Eggsy says truthfully. “You understand.”

“Of course, Eggsy.”

“Just felt I should tell ya, since yer in charge while ‘arry’s gone an’ everything. If ya need me, I’ll just be at home.”

“All right. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eggsy manages to get into the house and upstairs before the tears come again. He’s always been a bit emotional, but now he knows why the little things are setting him off, such as Merlin and Harry teasing him about Christmas. He fills the tub, strips down, and sinks into the steaming water. As he soaks, he absently rubs his stomach and thinks about the little peanut growing there. Boy or girl, Harry or no Harry, this baby will be loved more than anyone could ever imagine. He knows there are ways he could “take care” of the problem, but he won’t even consider it. Too many innocent lives were taken on V-Day. He won’t be taking another one. 

It doesn’t matter if Harry wants this pup, Eggsy decides, because HE wants it. He will love and care for it, do whatever he can to make sure that baby is safe. He has quite a bit of money put away; ever since he’d mated with Harry his alpha had refused to allow him to pay for anything. He still gets a decent salary from Kingsman and it’s tucked away in a savings account. Even if Harry doesn’t want to be in the life of their baby, he’ll do the gentlemanly thing and help support it. Eggsy won’t be able to go in the field after the third month, and he probably wouldn’t want to after the baby is born, since he’ll be raising it alone. Perhaps Merlin could assign him to work in the garage. It would keep him away from Harry, and he can easily take care of the baby and work there at the same time. He’s always been good with cars. 

“I’ll figure it all out, Peanut, ya hear me?” Eggsy whispers, rubbing his flat stomach. “Been through much worse, yer old Da has.” He blinks as he says the words. He’s going to be someone’s da. He feels dizzy and takes his time standing back up. He dries off, wraps himself in Harry’s red dressing gown, and crawls into bed.

He’s still there five hours later when Harry calls him. “Hello, my boy.”

“Hi, ‘arry,” Eggsy says softly. His entire body quivers when he hears Harry’s voice, and he’s sure it’s the pull of the bond as well as the pregnancy. His body wants its alpha. “How’s Paris?”

“It’s Paris,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’ve never been very fond of the city. The Queen is delightful, of course, and the head of MI-6 is a total prat.”

“So everything you expected, then,” Eggsy says with a small smile.

“Yes. But enough about me. How are you, darling? How was your appointment?”

“I’m fine. I…miss you.”

“Oh, my pet, I miss you, too.”

“Dr. Abbott says I’m fine, completely ready ta go back in tha field. Problem with tha lab, though…bloodwork didn’t come through and he can’t officially clear me ‘til then. It’s all good, though. I’m enjoyin’ hangin’ with Merlin an’ helpin’ him as a handler.”

“Are you sure MERLIN is enjoying it?”

Eggsy has to laugh. “Probably not.” He sighs. “Not back on my suppressants or anythin’, though, no birth control.” Not that they need it.

“It’s fine. So you’re cleared physically. I’m so glad to hear it. Was everything all right at the appointment? You weren’t nervous or anything?”

Eggsy’s eyes close and tears slide down his cheeks. Of course Harry is sweet enough to remember what Eggsy told him about being nervous around doctors. “Was fine, ‘arry, swear down.”

“Are you sure you’re all right, my boy? You sound…stuffy.”

“Probably picked up somethin’, like a cold. M’fine.”

“All right.”

They chat about a few things until Eggsy starts yawning. “M’sorry, ‘arry.” Eggsy means it. He wants to hold on to every second he can with Harry, because he knows those seconds are numbered.

“It’s all right, darling. I wish I was there to kiss you goodnight.”

“Me, too. I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s throat is choked and he can barely get the words out. “You are tha best thing that ever happened ta me, ya know that?”

“Darling, are you…”

“Just miss tha fuck outta you, babe.” Eggsy sniffles. “Don’t let any sexy Parisian men lure you into their bed.”

“Never. I only have eyes for you, my boy. Good night.”

“Night.” Eggsy hangs up, turns out the light, and stares at the ceiling. It’s only eight o’clock, but he has absolutely no interest in getting out of bed.

He stays there for the next twenty-four hours.

 

When he finally gets up at eight the next evening, it’s only because his stomach is growling so bad he can barely stand it. He realizes that pouting in bed isn’t going to do his Peanut any good. He takes a shower, makes himself something to eat, and heads down to the cellar. He goes through boxes and bins and reorganizes everything until it’s six in the morning and he has to get ready for work. He showers again and dresses in a pair of casual trousers and one of Harry’s older jumpers. It’s been through years of laundering and has shrunk to the point that it almost fits Eggsy. He wraps his arms around himself, imagining it’s Harry hugging him.

HQ has always been one of Eggsy’s favorite places on the planet. He feels accepted there, necessary. He feels as if everything he’d been through in his pitiful life had led up to him having the opportunity to work among these great men and women. They’re a second family to him. Today, however, HQ is an absolute nightmare. As soon as he arrives, he’s hit with a bout of nausea and actual pain. He’s been experiencing it for a few weeks, but this is the worst. He wonders if it isn’t because he knows about the pregnancy now, and his body is telling him that any alpha other than Harry shouldn’t be near him.

And HQ is FULL of alphas. They’re everywhere. In the weapons department. At the garage, which is normally one of his favorite places to be. He’s a mess by the time he comes up with the idea to go to the kennels. The kennelmaster is an omega, and he doesn’t mind that Eggsy wants to hang around and play with the dogs for a few hours. Anything to stay away from all those alphas.

Of course the one alpha he really doesn’t want to encounter barks in his ear around ten o’clock. “Agent Galahad!”

“Jesus, Merlin, scare me ta death!” Eggsy gets up and brushes himself off. He gives a chocolate lab one last kiss before nodding his thanks to the kennelmaster. “Did ya need somethin’?”

“Yes. I need you in my office NOW.” Eggsy winces as Merlin terminates the call. 

Eggsy feels absolutely wretched by the time he reaches Merlin’s office. He’s a favorite around HQ, he knows, but does every alpha in the organization REALLY need to stop him to say hello? He pauses at Merlin’s door, pulling himself together and taking a moment to mask his scent. He’s sure it’s haywire right now, and an omega in distress is enough to drive any alpha crazy. He knocks.

“Come in.”

Eggsy pastes a smile on his face as he enters the office. “You rang, Master?”

“Oh, cut it out,” Merlin growls. He slaps at his keyboard, eyes glued to the monitor. “I thought you were going to help me in here. I could have used you yesterday.”

“Sorry, Merlin.” Eggsy sends out a small bit of scent, embarrassed and apologetic. “I was feelin’ a bit under tha weather, an’…”

“You always call me. You didn’t let me know you weren’t coming in.”

“Right. Again, sorry. Won’t happen again,” Eggsy promises. “So, didya need me today?” He approaches the desk, realizing that he’s not feeling as ill with Merlin as the others. 

“Yes, I could…” Merlin looks up and his mouth falls open. “Lad, what the fuck happened to you?”

“Happened to me? Well, one of the puppies got a little rough in her play…paw caught me on the cheek…” He reaches up and touches a tiny cut. 

“No. You look like death warmed over.” Merlin pushes his chair back and stands. Eggsy takes a few steps back. 

“Spent all day in bed, swear down,” Eggsy says honestly. 

“Is that Harry’s jumper?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as he dips his head and inhales. “Picked up by accident, wore it anyway.”

“Did you? Pick it up by accident?” Merlin gives him a shrewd look and glares at him. A small growl comes from his chest and Eggsy whimpers, tilting his head a bit. “Tell me the truth, Eggsy. What’s wrong?”

It’s just like back in the day, Eggsy realizes. He could handle the abuse, the taunts, the beatings. But as soon as someone was nice to him, like a teacher or social worker, he falls apart, his walls crumbling. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong is there’s too many fuckin’ alphas in this place! What, is it some kinda requirement, like a quota? Ya gotta have ten thousand fuckin’ alphas fer every omega? An’ they all gotta be everywhere, in tha halls, in tha departments, an’ they all gotta talk ta me?”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in astonishment.

“Just tryin’ ta do my job, but fuck, can’t do it if I’m bent over sick in tha loo, can I?”

“Eggsy!” Merlin reaches out to touch him and Eggsy allows it. “Lad, relax,” Merlin says, his scent calm and soothing. “Calm down.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and the walls drop. His scent pours out, stressed and anxious and afraid. Merlin actually stumbles back a bit. “I’m sorry. So sorry, Merlin!”

“It’s all right, Eggsy. I didn’t know you were hurting this much. What is it?”

Eggsy looks at him. This is Merlin. Merlin, who helped him save the world. Merlin, who believed him after he killed Chester. Merlin, who unlocked the door so Eggsy could shag a princess. “I’m…I’m up tha duff, Merlin. I’m pregnant.” He realizes this is the first time he’s said it out loud to someone and begins to sob.

“You’re joking.” Eggsy shakes his head. Merlin stares at him and begins to laugh. Eggsy crumbles to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees.

“Oh, Eggsy, I’m not laughing at you.” He carefully sits down next to him, cursing as his bones creak a bit. “I’m not. I just…I told Harry his plumbing was too old and worn out to make a pup…guess I was wrong. The joke’s on me.”

“What am I gonna do, Merlin?” Eggsy asks miserably. Merlin winces again as Eggsy allows his fear to seep out through his scent. “How am I gonna tell Harry?”

“He thinks anything you say is brilliant, so I doubt you’ll have a problem.”

Eggsy turns to look at him. “Are ya takin’ tha piss, Merlin? He won’t think this is brilliant. Already made that pretty fuckin’ clear.”

“Eggsy, what are you talking about?”

“He’s said it more than once, Merlin. That he’s happy it’s just us. That he doesn’t want me pregnant cuz I’ll be big an’ fat. I heard him that day I came home from the hospital…when he were talkin’ ta you. He said that him bein’ a father of a pup was tha worst possible thing that could happen.” Eggsy buries his face again. “So this is me fucked, then.”

“Oh, Eggsy, is that what you think?” Merlin rubs his back. “I have to disagree. I think Harry will be thrilled.”

“I hate ta say it, Merlin, but yer wrong. Harry don’t want some stupid knocked up omega. He wants his young an’ pretty omega, tha one that can do gymnastics an’ shoot tha bad guy.” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “Already thought it all out. Figure you can assign me ta tha garage…be happy down there an’ I can keep tha pup with me, take care of it. Got money saved, plus ‘arry…” Eggsy’s bottom lip starts to quiver. “He’ll do tha right thing by us, ya know he will. Won’t hafta…hafta see ‘im if I’m in tha garage.” His heart breaks at the thought of being so close to Harry and not talking to him or seeing him. He begins to sob again. “I’m so fuckin’ tired, Merlin. Been up since my doctor appointment, haven’t slept.”

“Lad.” Merlin pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. It sends a bit of a twinge through Eggsy but otherwise it’s warm and comforting. Merlin purrs a bit, rocking him against his body to soothe him. 

“Why don’t it hurt with you?” Eggsy asks in a small voice. “All the other alphas make me hurt…but you don’t.”

“Probably because I’m so close to your alpha, Eggsy. We’ve been best friends for so long that I’m sure a tiny bit of his scent is wrapped in mine.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy relaxes for the first time in days.

“So, Dr. Abbott confirmed the pregnancy?”

Eggsy nods. “That’s how I found out. No fuckin’ clue before that. Just was tired, an’ not wantin’ ta eat, an’ my body hurt a lot. Asked him not ta include that in my exam report…don’t need ‘arry seein’ it. Told Doc that I wanna tell ‘arry on my own.”

“And when do you plan on doing that?”

“I don’t know. First official exam is tha week of Christmas, so probably before that.”

“Mr. Unwin, you never do things halfway, do you?” Merlin pulls back and ruffles his hair a bit.

“Guess not.” Eggsy wipes his eyes. “Don’t suppose yer in tha market fer a used, knocked up omega with award winning marksmanship scores an’ a killer fairy cake recipe?”

“You don’t want me, although I appreciate the offer. If anyone but Harry was involved, I might even say yes.” Merlin stands and helps Eggsy up. “I think he’s going to surprise you, Eggsy, once you tell him.”

“Ya ain’t gonna say nothin’?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. You MUST tell him sometime, though.”

“I will. Yer fuckin’ aces, Merlin.” Eggsy throws himself into his friend’s arms, welcoming the strong embrace. 

“I know,” Merlin says with a sigh, and Eggsy pokes him. Merlin inhales. “That must be the vanilla scent I’ve caught. Your babe.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says, pleased. He likes the idea of a sweet vanilla scented pup. “Speakin’ of which…think I might go down to tha kitchen an’ talk ta Vanessa about the gingerbread house thing. Kitchen staff are almost all omegas an’ betas…won’t bother me so much.”

“Good idea.” Merlin squeezes his shoulder. “It will be all right, Eggsy. Harry won’t let you down.”

“If you say so,” Eggsy says, thinking that he’s already let Harry down. “I’ll see you later.”

“Get some rest tonight, Eggsy,” Merlin orders. “If you have problems sleeping, call me. You know I’m always up.”

“Thanks, mate.”

 

Harry practically runs from the hangar to his office. It’s been four long days without his mate and his body and soul are craving him. Eggsy’s promised to be there and as Harry throws the door open, he’s glad to see that Eggsy’s kept his promise. “My darling boy.”

“Harry!” Eggsy jumps up from his seat and hurries into Harry’s embrace, scent excited and loving and also a bit anxious.

“My boy…are you frightened of something?”

“No…just worried about ya. I know it’s a quick flight, but planes go down all tha time,” Eggsy murmurs into Harry’s chest. “My luv…my alpha…missed you…love you so fuckin’ much.”

“I know. I missed you, too.” Harry kisses him, deep passionate kisses that have Eggsy whimpering. He slides his lips along Eggsy’s jaw, dipping down to lick and kiss the bond mark. “You’ve been on my mind every day.”

“You, too,” Eggsy says softly. He snuggles into Harry’s arms as if he cannot bear to let him go. “Can we go home now?”

“No, pet. I have to file a few things for Merlin.”

Eggsy pulls back to look him in the eye. “If I go home first, will ya promise ta get it done an’ come home?”

Harry smiles. In the past he’s promised Eggsy “just a few hours until I get this done” and it turns into eight or ten hours. “One hour. Ninety minutes at the most. Swear down,” he says.

“Oi, that sounds ‘orrible comin’ from you.” Eggsy kisses him. “Ninety minutes yer on that train, or I’m movin’ out.”

“Well, then, I’ll make it eighty minutes.”

“Yeah, right.” Eggsy kisses him once more. “Gonna make dinner, get tha house ready for ya.”

“That’s not necessary, darling.” But Harry knows it’s useless to say anything. Eggsy loves taking care of him when he comes home from trips or missions.

“Yeah, it is. I’m yer omega.” Harry briefly smells despair as Eggsy looks up at him. “Right, love? I belong ta you, right?”

“Mind, body, and soul, my boy. And I belong to you. Forever.”

Eggsy sighs and finally pulls away. “Ninety minutes. I’m textin’ Merlin.”

“Yes. Ninety minutes,” Harry vows.

He gathers his information together and heads for Merlin’s office. “Ah, Harry. Welcome back. How was the conference?”

“Ghastly, as you well know. I deserve a month off after all that.”

“But you’re so good at kissing arse and glad-handing everyone,” Merlin says with a grin. “Was going to have a drink. Join me?”

“No, thank you. I’m going home to Eggsy as soon as we’re done here.”

“Yes, I saw. Ninety minutes or he’ll have my bollocks for breakfast, he says.” Merlin grins at him. “Your boy is a menace.”

“I know,” Harry says fondly. “Is he all right, Merlin?”

Merlin gives him an odd look. “What do you mean?”

“He looks tired…was a bit clingy.”

“The boy worships you, Harry…he missed you. As to being tired, he might have mentioned having a cold or something?” Merlin organizes things on his desk.

“Yes…he did say something about that a few days ago. Anyway…let’s get this done. I promised him I’d be done in EIGHTY minutes and he insinuated he didn’t believe it was possible.”

“It’s NOT possible.

 

Harry proudly lets himself into the house at exactly eighty-five minutes. “I’m home,” he calls.

“Well!” Eggsy strides down the hall with a smile on his face. “Five minutes to spare. I’d say that deserves a reward.”

“I know exactly what reward I want.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms. “My very pretty omega.”

“Was thinkin’ more like biscuits for dessert, but…” Eggsy lets out an oof as Harry throws him over his shoulder. “Careful, ‘arry, that kinda hurts.”

“Sorry, my boy.” But Harry simply continues up the stairs, all but tossing Eggsy onto the bed when they enter the bedroom.

“Fuck, ‘arry, guess ya missed me.” Eggsy starts to wriggle out of his clothes. 

“Just a bit.” Harry undresses himself as well but his focus is on Eggsy. The smooth skin, the strong muscles, the incredible thighs. “You are a work of art, my boy.”

“Yer biased.” Eggsy lays naked on the bed and smiles up at him.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Harry groans. His cock is already hard and aching, and he loves the way Eggsy’s eyes go to it as he strokes it.

“Ya want me, alpha?” Eggsy writhes a bit on the bed. “Miss me?”

“You cannot know how much.” The smell of Eggsy’s slick starts to creep into the room and Harry growls. “My omega.”

“Yes, ‘arry, always yers,” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry pounces, pressing his body over Eggsy’s as he kisses him. He nips at Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy gasps, arching his back. Harry continues to bite his way down Eggsy’s body, leaving marks along the way. He moans as he finds a nipple, licking and sucking it before biting down. Eggsy whimpers a bit, grabbing Harry by the hair and moving his head out of the way. Harry snickers, licking down his stomach to his beautiful cock. “So good…” Harry murmurs, taking the hard length into his mouth.

“Harry!” Eggsy cries, hand continuing to fist in Harry’s hair. Eggsy’s told him in the past that no alpha had ever put their mouth on him except for Harry, and he feels sorry for those past lovers. Eggsy’s cock is thick and smooth and hot and he loves having it in his mouth.

Eggsy is just slick enough for two finger to slide in without a problem, but Harry, as always, is concerned for the safety of his omega. “Do I need lubricant, darling?” Harry kisses along Eggsy’s perfect thighs. 

“A bit sensitive today, love…would ya mind?”

“Of course not!” Harry kisses his way up Eggsy’s stomach. “My omega deserves to be loved and treasured.”

Eggsy groans as Harry leans over to get the lube from the drawer. “Really, ‘arry. That was corny.” But Harry can tell from his tone that he’s pleased.

“It’s the truth.” Harry opens the bottle but is stopped by Eggsy’s hand on his.

“I love ya, ‘arry.” Harry’s surprised to see tears in Eggsy’s eyes. “More than anything in tha whole fuckin’ world. I would die for you.”

“Darling.” Harry brushes a knuckle over Eggsy’s face. “I know. I love you, too.” He kisses him. “And right now I would love to fuck you.” He reaches for a condom and quickly gets it on, lubing it and stroking a bit.

He lubes his fingers and carefully works Eggsy open until three fingers go in easily. He moves up behind Eggsy, laying on his side. “Mmm…ain’t done this in a while,” Eggsy mumbles.

“I want to be as close to you as I can,” Harry whispers. He brings Eggsy’s top leg up over his hip opening him and pressing inside.

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy groans, one arm coming back so he can palm the back of Harry’s head. “Yes…”

“My sweet omega…beautiful delicious omega…” Harry buries his face in the bond mark as he thrusts.

“So deep…so good, ‘arry…” 

Harry’s fingernails gently scratch down Eggsy’s smooth chest before drifting back up to tease at a nipple. “My beautiful boy…”

“Mmm…” Eggsy hisses as Harry pinches a nipple. “No, love, don’t…”

“My naughty boy,” Harry adds, pinching that nipple again before grabbing at his pecs and squeezing. “God, I love your body.”

“Stop, ‘arry.” Eggsy grabs Harry’s hand and slides it away.

“Oh, my omega wants to play?” Harry growls into his throat, sending his cock in deep as he pinches the other nipple.

“Harry, stop, please!” Eggsy begs, and Harry chuckles into his skin. He loves when Eggsy plays hard to get. He digs a fingernail into the nipple and drags it. “That hurts, Harry…fuck…Valentine!” Eggsy gasps.

Harry instantly freezes. He pulls out and Eggsy rolls across the bed to stand up. They’d set up safewords very early in their relationship but Eggsy’s never had a reason to use one until now. “Eggsy! Oh, my darling, I’m so sorry! What did I do, pet?”

“I told ya ta stop. Told ya not ta touch me there,” Eggsy says angrily, hands rubbing over his chest. 

“You did, but I thought…you’ve never asked me not to touch you,” Harry says weakly, wincing as waves of distress pour off his mate. “Eggsy…”

“Never said no in that voice before, did I? Didn’t think I’d hafta safeword.” Tears start pouring down Eggsy’s face. “But don’t matter what I want, does it? Just the dumb omega, yer the alpha, gotta do what ya want. Lay down, spread my legs, open my mouth, whatever, if ya want it.”

“Eggsy Unwin!” Harry gasps. “I have NEVER treated you that way!” He reaches for his omega, wanting to soothe and protect him.

“Ya just did, didn’t ya?” Eggsy yells. “Treated me like yer fuckin’ WHORE.”

Harry growls deep and Eggsy whimpers. Eggsy backs up until he hits the wall, sitting down hard on the floor. “I do not think of you that way and I would never treat you that way.”

Eggsy whimpers again, baring his throat. “I know. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, ‘arry, so sorry. Don’t be mad, don’t get rid of me…not good enough for ya, I know, but I love ya so much.”

“Darling?” Harry is stunned. He slowly walks over. “Can I sit with you?”

“Need ya, alpha, need ya, sorry…” 

Harry sits down next to him and Eggsy all but climbs onto his lap. “No, Eggsy, I’m sorry. You were right. You said no in a firm tone, a tone you NEVER use in bed, and I should have listened. I suppose my alpha nature was in control…didn’t want anything but to be inside you, to take you.”

“I’m yers ta take whenever ya want.”

“No. That is not true. You are mine to take whenever YOU want.” Harry’s filled with a sense of shame. He’d practically raped Eggsy, taking part of him that he didn’t wish to give, even if it was simply an unwelcome touch.

“Harry, no. I smell what yer thinkin’. Not yer fault. Yeah, ya shoulda listened, but…I got a little emotional. Been doin’ that a lot lately,” Eggsy says in a strange tone. “Ruined yer homecomin’.”

“No, you didn’t. I should have waited to take you to bed. I’m wound up a bit from the trip, and from the anticipation of seeing you.” He kisses Eggsy, who finally seems to relax in his arms. “And Merlin mentioned to me that you’ve been a bit under the weather with a cold?”

“Yeah, not feelin’ my best.” Eggsy snuggles close. 

“Why don’t we go down and eat the dinner you made, and then if you wish to continue this later, we can. I promise not to touch your chest, if it’s hurting.” 

“That sounds good.” Eggsy sniffles and makes no attempt to move. “Love you, ‘arry. Love how ya take care of me.”

“I love taking care of you.” Harry nudges a bit until Eggsy stands up. He gently caresses Eggsy’s chest, placing very tender kisses on each nipple. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” Eggsy looks up into his eyes. “I will always forgive you, ‘arry.”

“And I you, darling,” Harry replies, but Eggsy doesn’t look like he believes it.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

“Arthur, sir.” Tor almost bows. “An honor.”

“Please, Tor.” Harry waves a hand. “It’s been far too long since I’ve come down to the garage…thought I’d see how things are going down here.”

“Spectacular, sir. Our mechanics have been working hard, but everything’s been in working order, knock on wood.”

“Yes, I know. The Automotive Department hasn’t asked for any money in months,” Harry says with a smile. “Thank you for that.”

Tor chuckles. “You’re welcome, sir.”

“I wish you’d give Merlin some lessons in frugality. I swear that man…” Harry’s eye widen as he looks out on the track. “Is that Agent Galahad?”

“Yes. The boy’s been gagging to get behind the wheel of that Bugatti,” Tor says with a grin. “Your omega has magic hands, if I can say so, sir.”

“Indeed.” Harry frowns. He’s suddenly filled with the urge to go over to the track, stand in front of the car, and forbid Eggsy from driving it. He forces himself to make small talk with Tor until Eggsy pulls back in and turns the car off.

“Arthur!” Eggsy says with delight. He carefully climbs out and hurries over. His scent is full of joy and adrenaline. “What are ya doin’ here?”

“What happened to you?” Harry’s scent is seeped in concern and Tor frowns. Eggsy’s face has drops of grease on it, and there is a black smear over his forehead.

“I let Agent Galahad work on a few cars earlier. We can always use the extra hands.” The alpha’s scent grows worried. “I didn’t realize…”

“No, Tor, it’s fine,” Harry says quickly. He steps between Tor and Eggsy. “Thank you for your time.” Harry’s tone holds obvious dismissal.

“Yes, sir.” Tor nods respectfully and goes back into the garage.

“Harry, what tha fuck was that? Were you protectin’ me from Tor?”

“No, of course not.” Harry quickly runs his hands over Eggsy’s body. He’d made it safely around the course, but one can never be too sure. “Why were you behind the wheel of that car, my boy? You know better…those things are dangerous.”

“Never minded me drivin’ tha sports cars before.” Eggsy frowns at him. 

“Hmmm,” Harry says noncommittedly. “Looks like you need a shower.”

“Definitely. Lost track of time under that car earlier. Am I late fer somethin’?”

“No…I just had some free time and thought I’d come find you.” Harry actually takes Eggsy’s hand as they walk up the path to HQ. “I’ll walk you to the gym so you can shower.”

“Harry…ya ain’t acted like this since we was first datin’.” Eggsy smiles sweetly. “Not that I’m complainin’.”

“Good.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand. It’s true, he’s normally not one for public displays of affection. He just feels the need to touch Eggsy, to show everyone that Eggsy belongs to HIM.

Harry sits in the locker room, fighting hard not to follow Eggsy into the shower. Lamorak, Gareth and Gawain come into the locker room, jostling each other and laughing. They freeze when they see Harry. “Arthur, sir,” Lamorak says respectfully. “How are you today?”

“Fine, thank you. You look like you’ve had a healthy workout.”

“Tennis,” Lamorak informs him. “We played doubles with Tristan.”

“I see. I’m going to have to ask you to wait for your shower,” Harry says. They stare at him, dumbfounded. “It’s currently occupied.”

“But we could all…” Gawain begins. Gareth nudges him as Eggsy comes out with a towel around his waist.

“Hey, mates,” Eggsy says, looking from the men to Harry.

“And now it’s free. Please continue,” Harry says. He moves to shield Eggsy’s locker from their view and they quickly undress and head for the shower.

“Harry, what tha fuck?” Eggsy snaps. “Please do not fuckin’ tell me that you just forbade them from usin’ tha shower cuz I was in there.”

“I didn’t say that. I said it was occupied.”

“Jesus Christ, ‘arry, what’s gotten into you?” Eggsy throws his towel down and yanks his locker open.

“So you’re telling me you WANT them in there with you, ogling your naked body, perhaps making comments?”

“That what you think of me?” Eggsy radiates hurt and Harry gasps. 

“No, God, no, Eggsy. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I just feel the need to protect you.”

“They’s good mates, ‘arry. Wouldn’t touch me. Don’t want ‘em to. Also don’t want no one lookin’ at me…feel like a fuckin’ whale right now.”

Harry stares at him. “I don’t know why. You look perfect, as always.”

“Yer blind, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s tone is strange and his scent goes bitter before quickly turning more neutral. “If yer gonna be like this all that time, love, I think I’d rather not be around ya in public. Sorta embarrassin’.”

“It won’t happen again, I promise,” Harry says. He shakes his head. His omega is independent and strong and he loves that about him. He’s not sure why he feels the need to worry. “As long as you kiss me and tell me you love me.”

Eggsy gives him a very sweet, very tender kiss. “I love you, Harry Hart.”

 

Eggsy knows that Harry’s trying to hold back, but he continues to act more protective than usual. He enters every room before Eggsy, holds Eggsy’s hand everywhere they go, and actually growls at a strange alpha at a restaurant who dares to make eyes at Eggsy across the room. If he didn’t actually know the reason, Eggsy would think it was amusing. He knows it’s the baby in his belly, calling out to its alpha father and causing Harry to be overly protective of both the baby and Eggsy.

Harry’s so busy worrying about protecting his mate that he notices absolutely nothing else. Eggsy’s been nesting like mad, even so early in his pregnancy. He changes the lighting in the front parlor, making it softer and more intimate for when they spend time there after dinner. He makes all of Harry’s favorite dishes and makes sure Harry’s clothes are spotless and wrinkle-free. He starts taking prenatal vitamins, sticking the bottle in the downstairs medicine cabinet so Harry doesn’t notice. He does everything he can to control his emotions, although sometimes he crawls into the closet and cries into one of Harry’s jumpers so Harry doesn’t hear. He loves his life so much, loves his mate. But he refuses to let Harry try and force him to get rid of the baby, and there’s no way Harry’s going to want it.

“So,” Harry says over dinner one night. “How’s everything going with the gingerbread houses?”

“Good,” Eggsy says, although the thought of all those sweets in one place makes him feel ill. He’s been craving salty food, shoving crisps and other snacks into his mouth whenever he gets the chance. “Six people signed up, an’ Percival said he’d judge. I’m glad…afraid he’d go off on someone if he lost.”

“Next week, correct?” Eggsy nods. “Good. Things have been fairly quiet lately, so I don’t see a problem.” He smiles at Eggsy. “You’ve done a wonderful job decorating, Eggsy,” Harry says, his scent warm with pride. Eggsy blushes a bit. “HQ looks like a winter wonderland.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “Roxy helped a lot, too. Glad she’s around for this.” His scent dims a bit as he thinks of his best friend. He hasn’t told her anything about the baby, because he knows she’ll march right over to Harry and tell him to do right by Eggsy or else. And he really doesn’t want his best friend punching his mate.

Harry doesn’t know that Eggsy paces the floor of the kitchen almost every night while Harry sleeps, rubbing his stomach and worrying. Harry hasn’t attempted anything sexual since the night that Eggsy used his safeword, and it hurts. Eggsy knows why; Harry is embarrassed and feels guilty. Eggsy supposed he should get used to it, since before long he’ll be as big as a house and Harry won’t want to touch him anyway.

On the night before the gingerbread house gathering, Eggsy’s up as usual, pacing the floor and talking to his Peanut. “What ya gotta know, Peanut, is that yer Papa is one of the best alphas ever.” He’s taken to calling Harry ‘Papa’; it seems much more dignified. He knows some omegas call themselves mother but he cannot see himself that way. He is Da and Harry is Papa. “Yer gonna find out, little one. He’s fuckin’ ACES, but yer not allowed ta say the F-word until you’s outta my house.”

“Eggsy?” Eggsy whirls around to see Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen, yawning and stretching. “It’s half-two. What are you doing up? Are you feeling all right?”

“Fine. Just got thirsty.” Eggsy holds up a glass of orange juice.

“I woke up and you were gone. I missed you.” Harry pads over in his slippers. He’s wearing his pajama bottoms and red dressing gown, his hair is curly and messed, and Eggsy thinks he’s never looked so handsome. “Our bed is empty without you in it.”

“Right now it’s empty because neither of us is in it,” Eggsy points out with a grin.

“Funny.” Harry puts his arms around Eggsy and pulls him close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We should go away after the holidays.”

Eggsy pulls back in shock. “Away? Really?” He’s been pushing Harry to go away for months. “Ya said yer too busy an’ I understand that. Arthur don’t get normal holidays.”

“I feel a bit more comfortable as Arthur now, and I know who I can trust to take care of things. We should go somewhere warm, somewhere tropical. I’d love to see you frolicking on the beach, all tan and delicious.”

Eggsy presses his face to Harry’s chest. “I don’t frolic, ‘arry.”

“Not even for me?” 

Eggsy smiles. “I’d do anythin’ fer ya, ‘arry, ya know that. Even frolic, if ya asked me nice.”

“I’ll remember that.” Harry kisses his nose. “Now up to bed with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“Mmm, sounds good, babe. Go ahead…lemme finish this juice quick and I’ll be up.”

“Five minutes or I’m coming back down after you,” Harry warns. Eggsy nods and Harry goes back upstairs.

“See, Peanut? He’s amazin’,” Eggsy whispers. “But if he don’t love ya, it’s okay. Cuz I got enough love fer tha both of us.”

 

“Ector, I saw that. No booze in the hot chocolate,” Eggsy orders. He checks the supplies on the table. Frosting, gingerbread, utensils, candies. Everything is ready. “Arthur…what the fuck?”

“What?” Harry turns and looks around the room. “What did I do?”

“You’re wearing your suit.” Eggsy motions to the others in the room. Roxy, Merlin, Lamorak, Ector, Gareth and Tristan are wearing casual clothing. Only Harry is wearing a suit. “We’re making gingerbread houses. They’re messy.”

“Nothing I do is messy,” Harry announces. Merlin and Eggsy both snort and Harry glares at them.

“Now…everyone to the table. No, Merlin. You do NOT get to stand next to Arthur. I wouldn’t put it past the two of you to sabotage each other’s houses,” Eggsy says sternly. “Tristan will be watching you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin says, but Eggsy sees him put something back into his pocket.

Eggsy sighs. It’s like nailing porridge to a tree, corralling this lot and getting them to their places. It’s a room full of alphas, but with Harry there Eggsy feels a little more relaxed. As Roxy and Tristan start throwing candy at one another, Eggsy finds it hard to imagine that he’s surrounded by trained killers. “We got two hours to build and decorate,” he says, taking his place between Harry and Roxy. “If we run low on something, Vanessa and her staff from the kitchen will replace it. All the houses will go on display in the dining room, but Tristan will choose the actual winner.”

“Prepare to fail, Arthur,” Merlin says, rubbing his hands together.

“Prepare for disappointment, Merlin,” Harry retorts. 

“Everyone ready?” Percival asks in his soft voice. They all nod. He presses something on his phone. “And the time starts…now.”

Everyone springs into action. Eggsy really isn’t interested in building an award-winning gingerbread house…he just wants to have a nice time with his coworkers. He originally thought the idea was stupid, but many people approached him and said they thought it sounded like fun. Only six people signed up to build, but there were many onlookers around the room, cheering on their work and laughing at some of the bad ideas. “Lancelot, it seems your left wall is leaning,” Tristan points out.

“Really?” When Roxy bends down to check, he steals one of her pieces of gingerbread.

“Oi, Tristan, no cheating!” Eggsy yells. He gets his second wall up and points his frosting spreader at Tristan. “I’ll disqualify you, don’t think I won’t.”

“My omega has integrity,” Harry says, his scent warm and proud.

“You omega also sees that you’re hogging the frosting for this side of the table,” Eggsy says, grabbing the bowl and thunking it down on his other side.

“Thank you, Galahad.” Roxy smiles sweetly at him.

Eggsy’s surprised to hear bets being made between the onlookers. He smiles as he finishes his walls and gets the roof on. He looks around the table. Everyone else is far ahead of him but he doesn’t care. He’s having a nice time, perhaps the last nice time he’ll have with Harry by his side. He falters a bit, putting down his spreader. He imagines the two of them at the kitchen table, gingerbread supplies all around, a little boy or girl kneeling on a chair asking one of them to help put the roof on. His chin trembles a bit and he takes a deep breath.

“Are you all right, darling?” Harry whispers, not taking his eyes off his own house. “You smell a little…unhappy.”

“M’fine, love,” Eggsy whispers back. He grabs the edge of the table and forces himself to relax. He leans across Harry and reaches for the candies in front of Merlin . “Gonna need those, though.”

“I thought you’d steal the gingerbread, but it smells like you’ve been in the vanilla biscuits again, my boy.” Harry inhales deeply as Eggsy’s face moves in front of his. “You’ll get a bit of a tummy.” Harry’s tone is teasing but Eggsy winces. “Too many sweets aren’t good for you.” Harry starts placing mints along the line of his roof.

The words go right to Eggsy’s heart. He puts one protective hand over his stomach and uses the other to stab through the roof of his house. Everyone freezes and looks at him. The onlookers stop talking. Tristan stops the timer. He finally stops covering his scent and the alphas around the table gasp and step back a bit. “Ya know what ELSE ain’t good fer me?” Eggsy snaps, forgetting to cover his accent. “My stupid fuckin’ alpha not realizin’ what’s right in front of ‘im!”

“Excuse me?” Harry gasps.

“Eggsy, perhaps this isn’t the place…” Merlin begins, but Eggsy tunes him out.

“Ya heard me. Been smellin’ like fuckin’ vanilla fer WEEKS now, an’ ya just now notice on yer own?”

“Galahad, I think we should take this somewhere else,” Harry says. He doesn’t growl, doesn’t do anything but stare at Eggsy. Eggsy knows it’s the distress in his scent. Harry’s trying to calm him down even though he’s probably furious at how Eggsy’s behaving.”

“It’s too late fer that. I thought ya might clue in. Thought ya might read all the signs an’ figure it out for yerself, but ya didn’t. Figure out why yer suddenly so damn protective of me. Guess because ya hate tha idea so damn much it never occurred to ya.”

“Fuck,” Merlin murmurs.

Harry glances at him but doesn’t say anything. “I…”

“Oh, an’ by tha way? Don’t gotta worry about me “gettin’ a bit of a tummy.” That’s gonna happen regardless. I’m pregnant, ‘arry.”

Harry goes pale and loses his balance. He steadies himself just in time by placing both hands on the table…right through his gingerbread house. He pulls back, hands and forearms covered in frosting. “What did you say?”

“Ya heard me. I’m pregnant.” Harry’s scent goes haywire and Eggsy takes a step back. 

“Eggsy, my boy…”

“Don’t. Don’t wanna hear it. And ya don’t gotta worry. I got this.” Eggsy looks around the room and realizes for the first time that he has quite the audience. He turns and runs from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

 

Harry feels his stomach push at his throat. He chokes a bit and looks down at his hands. “Towel, please,” he says weakly, and one of the kitchen staff runs over and helps him wipe off.

Roxy takes one look at him and runs after Eggsy. “Well,” Merlin says, looking down at the ruins of Harry’s house. “I’m fairly certain this means I’m going to win.”

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Harry growls. 

“I think it’s safe to say that this evening’s events have concluded,” Percival announces. “Have a good night, everyone.”

Harry stands at the table as everyone quickly files out of the room. Soon only he and Merlin are left. “Did I hear that correctly?”

“Yes. You did.” Merlin helps Harry out of his suit jacket, which thankfully has taken most of the damage from his tumble onto his gingerbread house.

“You don’t sound surprised.”

“I’m not,” Merlin says and Harry growls. Loudly.

“You KNEW?”

“Yes. You were gone when he found out. He’s known since your trip to Paris.” Harry gapes at him. “He found out during his physical and asked Dr. Abbott to hide the results until he told you.”

“Why…why didn’t he tell me? I need to go to him. I need to…”

“Harry. Wait one moment, please.” Merlin puts a hand on his arm. “All you’ve ever said is how you feel you’d be a bad parent, that you and Eggsy are better off alone together. He said you’ve spoken of how you don’t want his body ruined by pregnancy.”

“I never…I don’t think…” Harry can’t remember what he’s said. “I love him no matter what. And if he’s pregnant with our pup…”

“He’s been a wreck for weeks. He’s been petrified that you won’t want him or the baby, so he’s been preparing himself for your rejection.”

Harry is stunned. “I would never reject him.”

“Are you sure?”

Harry’s fist flies out. “I would NEVER reject my omega. Not for something like this. Not for anything.”

Merlin calmly stands up straight. “You’re getting slow in your old age. I dodged that one easily. I’m not saying I agree with the boy’s way of thinking. I’m just explaining it to you.”

“Where is he, Merlin?”

“How would I know?”

“Because your clipboard is right over there and I know you can track him.”

Merlin sighs and goes to the clipboard. “He’s in the training dormitory with Lancelot.”

 

“I should punch you,” Roxy says, fingers stroking through Eggsy’s hair. His head is on her lap as they sit on one of the cots. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Knew you’d overreact,” Eggsy says quietly. Her scent is calming and he’s able to stay close to her without feeling ill. “Knew if I told ya about what ‘arry said, ya’d wanna kill him.”

“I don’t want to kill him. I just want to hurt him…a little. Just enough.”

Eggsy has to smile. “Yeah. No overreacting there.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna have this pup, an’ raise it an’ love it,” Eggsy says almost savagely. “Can do it alone.”

“You won’t be alone,” Roxy says, and he kisses her hand.

“Eggsy.” 

He stiffens at the familiar voice. “I’ll make him leave,” Roxy says softly.

“Nah. Gotta do this. Thanks, Rox.” He sits up and kisses her cheek. She leaves the room, giving Harry a death glare as she passes.

They look at each other for a moment. “May I sit?” Harry motions to the cot and Eggsy nods, sliding as far away as he could get.

“Merlin told ya where I was?”

“Yes.”

“Course he did.” Eggsy looks down at his hands.

“Eggsy, may I ask why in the world you would wish to keep this from me?”

“Not gonna keep it from ya forever, obviously. Just til I figured out how ta say it. This was not my plan, I assure ya.”

“You thought I wouldn’t be excited? I wouldn’t be happy?”

The tears finally come, splashing down Eggsy’s cheeks. “Why tha FUCK would I think ya’d be happy, ‘arry? All you’ve done is say how ya DON’T want pups. DON’T want me pregnant. I heard ya that day when I came home from Medical. Ya said you bein’ a Da would be a horrible idea. Ya told me over an’ over that ya didn’t want me fat an’ pregnant, didn’t want me losin’ my body. Didn’t want ta deal with me bein’ all emotional an’ on pregnancy hormones.” 

“So you’ve been dealing with this all by yourself? Worrying about how to tell me?” Eggsy shrugs. “How far along are you?”

“Eight weeks.”

Harry buries his face in his hand for a moment. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy says sarcastically.

“I’m sorry you thought I wouldn’t be happy. You’re right. I love your body and I think you are the sexiest human being on the planet. But that is your body. The vessel for the amazing soul that is the true Eggsy Unwin. I chose you to be my mate until my time on this planet is over. That’s for better or worse, Eggsy. I’m…I’m so sorry if you felt it was all I wanted from you.”

“Gonna be fat an’ ugly, ‘arry. An’ then we’ll have a pup, an’ there will be no more tossin’ me over yer shoulder an’ throwin’ me on tha bed. Not for a few years, anyway. Gonna be someone else ta worry about.”

“And you think that’s all it means to have a mate? All it means to me? God, Eggsy…where did I go wrong if you think this is all I expect of you?” The scent pouring off of Harry is miserable and afraid. He smells…lost.

Eggsy’s beginning to feel confused. “Ya told Merlin it would be the worst idea ever fer you ta have pups. I heard it.”

“You mean when you were on the sofa sleeping?” Eggsy nods. “Well, you didn’t hear it all, my boy. I said it would be the worst idea because I have nothing to offer. I’m an old and broken man, and no child would want me for a father. THAT’S what I said.” Harry shakes his head. “I want to be thrilled right now. I am so…I’m so happy, Eggsy. I never thought in a million years that I could be a father. I thought I was too old, that my body chemistry was so worn down that I could never sire a pup. That’s why I never brought it up…I didn’t want to remind you what you mated yourself to.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “Ya know I never thought of ya as old an’ worn down.”

“I know. But I see myself that way. And apparently I did so much damage with my words that you were too afraid to tell me that my greatest dream has come true.” 

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a strangled tone, his omega self pushing to the surface and wanting to care for its alpha. He wants to pull Harry into his arms, wants to apologize.

“I need some time, Eggsy. I need to figure out where I went wrong. Right now I don’t feel worthy to be your alpha or the sire of your pup.”

“Harry…” Eggsy stands up.

Harry falls to his knees before him and reverently kisses his stomach before standing up. “Please know I love you both, and you’ve made me the happiest man on earth.” 

Eggsy can only stare as Harry stumbles out of the room.

 

“Harrison James Hart.”

Harry almost falls over his own feet at Merlin’s voice in his ear. “What?”

“What the fuck are you doing? That was the most pitiful thing I’ve ever seen. Figures you’d make this all about you and go boohooing off to cry in a corner. You self-absorbed PRAT,” Merlin growls. “I saw the whole thing through your glasses.”

“Mind your own business.”

“I will when you learn to alpha up and be a man! Get your self-flagellating arse back in there and be with your omega. That boy has been an absolute wreck since he found out. He thought you’d reject him, that you’d push him away and only do the gentlemanly thing by paying his bills.”

“I didn’t do that!”

“Are you in there with him, telling him you love him and being disgustingly romantic and sweet? No. You’re out here letting me yell at you. Go back in there or I swear to God, I will take him myself.”

Harry growls so loud it echoes down the hall. “You will not touch my omega.”

“Then get in there and stop being a fucking berk.” Merlin terminates the call.

Harry takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. Merlin’s right. This isn’t about him and his possible failings as an alpha. It’s about his omega and their pup. Their pup. Their baby. Harry marches back down the hall and throws open the door to the dormitory. Eggsy’s curled up on the cot, arms around his abdomen. Harry quietly walks over and kneels by his side. “Eggsy, my darling boy. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. It hurts me to see you this way.” He slowly bows his head. “I ask your forgiveness, my omega. I failed you. I made you hurt, made you suffer, with my words and actions. I am not worthy, but I ask that you forgive me.” Harry slowly tilts his head, baring his neck to Eggsy.

Eggsy sniffles and sits up. “Harry, no. You don’t gotta…”

“You are my world, my omega. You are brilliant and amazing and you honor me with the news that you are carrying my child. If you will allow me, I will make sure you want for nothing, that you and the pup are safe and loved for the rest of your lives.” Harry doesn’t know where the words are coming from. They just seem right, formal yet sincere. “And I do not offer this out of some sort of gentlemanly responsibility. I love you and I love our child.” Harry’s heart seems to jump in throat as he repeats, “I love you, and I love our child.”

Eggsy sobs, joy and hesitation fighting in his scent. “Do…do ya mean it, ‘arry?”

“Oh, my blessed boy.” Harry heart aches at the way Eggsy looks at him. “I mean it with all my heart.”

Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms so hard he almost knocks them both over. Harry supports him just in time, maneuvering until he’s sitting on the floor with his back against one of the cots, Eggsy on his lap. “Oh, ‘arry…I’m so sorry. Wanted ta tell ya but I was so afraid. Didn’t want ya ta hate me.”

“I would never hate you, my pet. Never,” Harry vows. He kisses every part of Eggsy’s face he can reach. 

“Didn’t mean fer it ta happen…we was so caught up durin’ my heat that we never thought about condoms. Promise it wasn’t anythin’ I was tryin’ ta do on tha sly.”

“I never even thought that, Eggsy,” Harry says honestly. “My poor sweet omega. You’ve been dealing with this all by yourself? Well, that’s the last time you’ll do any of this alone. I’m always here for you. Cravings for ice cream at three in the morning, days when you feel you’re ugly and fat, I will be there to tell you you’re beautiful and I will run out for takeaway. I’ll massage your feet even when you can’t see them. I’ll rub your back when you’re hurting. I’ll let you squeeze my hand and curse me when you’re having labor pains.”

Eggsy giggles through his tears. “Babe…I’m so happy ta hear all that. So glad ya still want me…want us.”

“Of course I want you.” Harry kisses him again. “Did you hear what you said?”

“We’re an us,” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry slowly pulls at Eggsy’s jumper and he removes it along with the vest underneath. He stares at Eggsy’s stomach, which still looks completely flat. “I can’t wait,” he says. “I cannot wait until you start to show.”

“But ya said…”

“I was wrong. Don’t listen to me, I’m just a stupid ancient alpha.” Harry helps Eggsy up until he’s sitting on the cot and Harry’s still on the floor. He presses his lips to Eggsy’s stomach. “I didn’t mean it,” he says to the soft skin. 

“They can’t hear ya yet, ‘arry.” Eggsy runs his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Yes, they can. They can hear their…” Harry pauses. What is he?

“Papa,” Eggsy whispers. Harry looks up at him. “Been tellin’ them you’s their Papa. I’m their Da.”

“Papa,” Harry says. His scent is so full of love that he sees Eggsy blink hard. “Yes. As I was saying, I cannot wait until you’re pudgy and your jeans don’t fit. I cannot wait to put my hands on you and know that there’s new life inside you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy sniffs again and wipes at his eyes. 

“Hello,” Harry says to Eggsy stomach, pressing his cheek down. “This is your Papa…”

“Peanut,” Eggsy offers again. This time he blushes. “Dunno…just came out one day.”

“This is your Papa, Peanut. I do apologize for not speaking with you sooner, but there was a bit of a…drama.” Eggsy giggles again. “I suppose you’ll learn that I tend to find drama quite often. And if you don’t learn it personally, your Uncle Merlin will explain it to you.” He places tender kisses on Eggsy’s stomach. “I know you’ve already spoken with your Da, who is the most amazing person on the planet. He loves you and I so very much. I know I don’t deserve him, but we’ll work to show how much we love him back, won’t we?”

“Harry, stop it. I’m a bawlin’ mess.” Eggsy actually hiccups.

“You’re pregnant. I expect that.” He kisses Eggsy’s stomach again. “You and I will speak again, Peanut, but for right now, I must see to your Da.” He stands back up. “Are you all right, darling boy? Have you been taking care of yourself, watching what you eat?”

“Harry, it’s only been a few weeks. You’ve been around me, I’m fine. Not interested in certain foods, but I’m sure it will pass.” 

“Have you been back to the doctor?” Harry gently runs his hands over Eggsy’s back, his shoulders, his head. He cannot believe that this is really happening to him.

“I have my first real appointment on the twenty-third,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “At nine.”  
“I’ll make sure my schedule is clear.” Harry helps Eggsy stand up.

“You’ll go with me?” Eggsy’s scent radiates hope and joy.

“My pet, I will be as involved in all of this as I can be. I’m assuming the appointments might have to be a bit…invasive, and I want to be there for you. I don’t want you to be scared.”

“Cuz tha baby will know.” Eggsy nod in agreement.

“I’m sure that’s true, but because I really just don’t want my sweet omega to be afraid. It is my job to care for you and protect you.”

“Oh, fuck, yer gonna be an absolute nightmare now,” Eggsy says, but he sounds absolutely delighted. 

“Probably,” Harry says with a grin. “Now why don’t we go home?”

“YES, ‘arry,” Eggsy says.

Harry is not surprised to see Merlin in the hallway waiting for them. He is a bit surprised to see Lancelot, however. “Congratulations.” Merlin hugs him long and hard. “Well done.”

“You were behind the two-way mirror?”

“Of course I was.”

Harry takes advantage of the moment to whisper in Merlin’s ear. “I’m petrified.”

“I think it’s all hysterical. You with a baby!”

“I’m going to be shite at this.”

“I’ll make sure you’re not.”

“I’m naming you as godfather.”

Merlin stiffens and pulls back to look him in the eye. Harry’s not discussed it with Eggsy, of course, but he’s sure he won’t mind. “I’m…honored.”

Harry nods and steps away. He nods. “All right, then.” He turns to Lancelot. “Roxanne.”

“Congratulations, although I’m quite angry at you for hurting Eggsy.”

“I didn’t even know!” Harry protests.

She shakes her head. “Not the point.”

“I’ll need you to at least get along with me if you’re going to be our child’s godmother.” Her mouth falls open. Harry glances at Eggsy, who’s beaming at his best friend.

“Really?” She shrieks and Eggsy nods. She hugs Eggsy before hugging Harry. He clears his throat and she blushes as she pulls away.

“All right then…I believe we’ll be going home for the evening.”

“Sorry I ruined our special holiday event,” Eggsy mumbles, blushing a little. 

“If this is going to be a yearly event, this one will definitely go down in history,” Merlin points out. “I went ahead and took the trophy, figured it would have been mine anyway.”

“It would NOT have been yours,” Harry argues. “My house would have…”

“Love, let’s go home, please?” Eggsy begs, tugging at his elbow.

“Of course,” Harry says immediately. He glares over his shoulder at Merlin. “I demand a rematch.”

“Whatever you say, Arthur,” Merlin says with a grin. He points to himself and says, “Trophy.”

Harry points at him and says, “Bastard.”

 

They’re mostly silent on the ride back to the house. Eggsy isn’t sure what Harry’s thinking about, but he knows what HE’S thinking about. Harry’s fine with this. He’s happy. He wants Eggsy to get big and round with their pup. He wants to take care of them. He’s talked to the pup already, and the thing probably isn’t more than eight cells put together. Eggsy sniffles a bit as he looks out the window of the cab. Now it’s real. They’re going to be a family. He and Harry will be parents. 

His heart begins to thud a bit as he watches the city go by. He’s going to be the father of a child. He’s going to have to care for it. Feed it and change it and make sure it’s safe. That’s not a problem. He can do that. But he has to teach it how to be a good person, be a responsible caring human being. What does he know about that? He’s some stupid kid from the Estates. He might be smart, but he doesn’t know about Shakespeare or Geometry or Physics. He can jump over walls and shoot a gun and disarm a bomb (well, he’s only done that once). He can crack a safe or pick someone’s pocket. He can seduce a stranger and give a good blow job and lie through his teeth. None of that is something a child should learn. And what if the pup grows up to be alpha? He can’t teach it how to do any of the important things an alpha should know. He’ll only be there to nurture and cook and clean and put on bandages and sing lullabies. Once this pup’s over the age of ten or so, Eggsy won’t be good for anything.

“Eggsy?” Harry says quietly. Eggsy doesn’t answer. His heart is slamming against his chest and he’s having a hard time breathing. “Eggsy, what’s wrong?” Eggsy holds up his hand. He doesn’t want to talk about this, not when they’re ten minutes from home. Harry’s staring at him, Eggsy’s anxious fearful scent filling the cab.

“Arthur? Is Agent Galahad all right?” The driver asks, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Eggsy’s thankful that the driver picks up the speed a bit and smiles at him as they get out of the car. “Thank you,” he manages.

Harry hurries ahead of him to unlock the door. Eggsy brushes past him and barely makes it to the downstairs loo before he throws up. He kicks the door shut and locks it before falling to his knees over the toilet.

“Eggsy! Eggsy, pet, let me in!” Eggsy places his face against the cool porcelain of the toilet. “Eggsy…please!”

“Go away,” Eggsy says weakly.

“Eggsy Unwin, open this door or I will break it down!” Harry’s voice makes him shiver. He rarely uses this voice, the one that shows his full alpha side. Eggsy doesn’t want to, but he feels himself crawl to the door and open it. Harry’s scent pours into the room as soon as the door opens. He’s concerned and a bit angry that Eggsy’s locked himself away. “Are you all right?”

“Fine.” Eggsy starts crying again. Fuck, if this is how pregnancy’s going to be, they should buy stock in Kleenex. 

“You don’t look fine.”

“You’ve always said ya’d be a bad parent, that ya got nothin’ ta give a pup. But what about me?” Eggsy wails. “Been so worried about yer reaction that I ain’t never thought it through yet. I’m a fuckin’ criminal, ‘arry. Dumb kid from the Estates who barely made it through school. I don’t know things a kid needs ta know! I know how ta be a spy an’ shoot a gun an’ steal a wallet. Don’t know about manners or etiquette or how ta teach a kid right from wrong.”

“Eggsy!”

Eggsy sniffles and wipes his nose on the back of his hand before he realizes it. Harry gives him a withering look. “See? Can’t be showin’ a kid that! Kid’s gonna be a teenager, an’ he’ll be like, “This is my Papa. He’s brilliant an’ gorgeous an’ amazin’. An’ that bloke? Oh, that’s just my Da. He’s not much, really…some fat old stupid omega who can’t even talk proper English.” Kid’s gonna hate me…no, worse than that. Kid’s gonna be ASHAMED of me.” Eggsy buries his face in his knees. “I was so worried ‘bout raisin’ this pup on my own…I should just give it ta you an’ be done with it.”

“Eggsy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Look at me.” Eggsy slowly looks up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Our child will NEVER call you a “fat old stupid omega.” I can guarantee that. Because you’ll already have taught him or her that you never insult someone like that. You are the sweetest, kindest person I know. You’ll teach them how to say please and thank you, how to look out for someone else before themselves. You’ll teach them about generosity and warmth and everything that makes you such an amazing person. And you’ll do it just by being yourself. Just because you’re not educated doesn’t mean you won’t be a wonderful parent.”

“Don’t know about that, ‘arry. Look at my life after tha age of eight or so. What experience do I have…”

“Exactly. Everything you didn’t have, you can make sure this child has. Look at me. Even if I wasn’t an alpha, I’d probably have problems expressing my emotions. But that doesn’t mean I won’t show this child all the love and affection I never had as a child. We’ll be fine. What one of us lacks, the other will supply.” 

“Okay. Sorry…had a bit of an anxiety attack.” Eggsy stands up and goes to the sink.

“I think we’ll both have a few of those before this is all said and done,” Harry says with a smile. 

“Remember what you said about me an’ pregnancy hormones? Think this is just tha beginning,” Eggsy says before starting to brush his teeth.

“I still love you.” Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. “I’ll just have to remember that you’re going to be a bit bipolar over the next eight months or so.”

“Oi!” Eggsy exclaims, but he smiles at Harry as their eyes meet in the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

“Tea?” Eggsy asks, going to the kettle without waiting for an answer. 

“Darling, are you sure you should be having tea? Isn’t caffeine bad for you? I’ll stop tomorrow and get decaffeinated tea.” 

Eggsy sighs and turns around. He really should have expected this, but he also hadn’t expected Harry to be so excited about the baby. “Love, Dr. Abbott said one cup a day won’t hurt. I’m also sure that this second cup won’t hurt, either. I usually only have one a day, swear down.”

“Well, let me get the mugs.” Harry leans over Eggsy to reach up into the cupboard.

Eggsy sighs but decides to wait until they’re sitting down. “Thanks, ‘arry,” he says instead. He inhales deeply as Harry moves around him and his stomach suddenly jumps. “Love?” He whispers.

“Yes?”

“Could ya…could ya…I wanna talk to ya about all this, but fuck, ya still smell like frosting and gingerbread. Kinda turnin’ my stomach…could ya run up an’ shower an’ change?” Eggsy looks down in embarrassment.

“Well, this is a first…you smelling me and saying I make you sick.” But Harry’s smiling. “Of course, my boy. I’ll be right back down.” Harry kisses him and hurries from the room.

Eggsy sighs and sits down with his tea. Harry’s being sweet and tender now, but once the novelty wears off Eggsy is certain Harry’s going to be impatient with him. This is new territory for them both. He busies himself looking up information on his phone, smiling up at Harry when he comes back into the room. Harry surprises him by sitting on HIS lap for a change, and he inhales deeply as Harry kisses his forehead. “Mmm…now ya smell like my alpha. Favorite smell ever.” He looks up at Harry and winks. 

“Good.” Harry kisses him on the forehead, on the nose, and on the lips.

“But yer heavy as fuck, ‘arry, get off.” Eggsy playfully shoves at him until he moves to his own chair. Eggsy immediately gets up and gives Harry his tea.

“Thank you, my boy.” Harry turns up his face for another kiss.

“So…guess we have some stuff ta talk about.” Eggsy takes his seat and tries to control his worried scent.

“Eggsy, it’s fine. Everything will be fine.” Harry takes one of his hands and kisses it. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Well, obviously, we’ll hafta turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery…haven’t looked inta that much since…since I wasn’t sure I’d still be here.” Eggsy looks down at his cup. “Got tha appointment on the twenty-third, like I said.”

“I’m sure you’ve been doing research, so is there anything I should or shouldn’t be doing? Anything YOU should or shouldn’t be doing?” Harry goes to a drawer and gets out a tablet and pen.

“Are you serious, ‘arry? Yer gonna take notes?” Eggsy’s not sure whether to be amused or terrified. Harry’s lists are legendary. If something makes it to a list, it gets done.

“I take my position as your alpha very seriously, Eggsy. If there’s something I need to do, I want to make sure I do it. And I trust you to be honest with me.” Harry gives him a stern look.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans. “From what I’ve read, I don’t need ta do things very different…like I can still go runnin’ an’ work out…maybe not spar.”

“Absolutely NO sparring,” Harry tells him. “And jogging is fine. No freerunning.”

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy says meekly. Harry’s scent is protective and loving and Eggsy feels like he could bathe in it. “You gotta realize, though, that I don’t need ya ta protect me from everythin’. I’m gonna go out an’ do stuff without ya, an’ I’ll be fine. I know it’s part of ya bein’ an alpha…feel tha need ta protect yer mate an’ yer pup. But ya gotta let me breathe, ‘arry. Can’t smother me.”

“I know. I realize how protective I’ve been lately…I didn’t realize why, but now I do.” Harry sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I will try my best, but I can’t promise it will always work.”

“That’s all I ask, love.” Eggy smiles at him. “I gotta try ta eat lots of fruits an’ vegetables…no raw meat, though I wouldn’t do that anyway. Body’s already changin’…probably won’t be able ta fit into my suits much longer, not that I’ll be out in tha field or nothin’.” He looks down and sighs. “Gonna be…gonna be growin’ tits, I guess. Already a bit uncomfortable there…as ya know already.”

“Yes. I know.” It’s Harry’s turn to look embarrassed.

“Why dontcha make a list of questions ya have, an’ we can ask Dr. Abbott next week?” Eggsy suggests. “I trust ya ta cover everything…probably more than we need ta know,” he teases.

“I’m going to do my best to be at every appointment, Eggsy, but you know that might not happen. Will you be all right alone?” Harry frowns.

“Love.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and rubs his face against it. “Yer so sweet. Yeah, I’ll be fine. He’s gonna be up close an’ personal a lot…gotta get used to it. An’ if ya can’t be there, maybe Rox or Mum can go with me.”

“Your mother. We’ll have to tell her. Shall we call her tomorrow?”

“No,” Eggsy says sharply. Harry gapes at him. “Been doin’ some readin’ about that, too, ‘arry. Best ta wait until tha first trimester is over…just in case. Don’t wanna tell her an’ have somethin’…somethin’ go wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, my boy. I won’t let it. You will be fine and our pup will be fine,” Harry vows.

“Harry, when it comes time…if somethin’ would happen, you save the baby, ya get me?” This is something Eggsy’s been thinking about for the last couple of days. He’d already decided that he wanted Roxy to have the baby if something happened to him during childbirth, and he was reading up on the appropriate paperwork to make sure the baby was saved if there was a choice to be made. Now, of course, the baby would be with Harry.

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry snaps. His scent is fierce and angry. “We will not talk about such a thing.”

“Harry,” Eggsy begs. “I’m worth nothin’. The pup is worth everythin’. You promise me.”

“I’m not promising anything.” Harry growls and Eggsy whimpers a bit. 

They glare at each other for a moment until Eggsy says, “We’ll discuss this later. Wanna hear some good stuff I read?”

“Of course.” Harry calms down and smiles at him. 

“They’s got webbed fingers an’ toes right now, but they’re like actually becomin’ fingers an’ toes.” Eggsy beams at him. “And they’s got little bud things that are gonna be teeth. An’ even though I can’t feel ‘em, they’s movin’ all tha time, just swimmin’ ‘round in there.” He looks down. “Growin’ bones, too, ain’t ya, Peanut?”

“So, it’s officially a real little person. A real little person that we made.” Eggsy’s shocked to hear tears in Harry’s voice. 

“Yes, my alpha.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s hand this time. “We’re buildin’ a family.” They smile at each other, both a bit teary at the idea. “So…uh…have ya thought about what ya want? Not that we can change it, of course.”

“Well, I haven’t had much time to dwell on it, of course. You have…what are your thoughts?”

“Well…part of me would love ta have a boy. I’d love ta see him in suits lookin’ just like his Papa. Love ta watch ya teachin’ him how ta be a gentleman. I could teach him about footie, an’ how ta fight, how ta drive.” Harry clears his throat and Eggsy chuckles a bit. “Bet he’d have yer dark hair an’ yer gorgeous eyes. But then…then I think seein’ you with a daughter might be tha sweetest thing ever. You’d be so protective of her, we both would…bet she don’t date til she’s thirty.”

“Forty,” Harry corrects. 

“Remember how it was with my Daisy, dressin’ her up so pretty, takin’ her out an’ showin’ her flowers an’ animals an’ things. I’d love fer you ta experience that.” He shrugs. “Guess I don’t care much, really. Boy, girl…alpha, omega, beta…don’t care.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry smiles. “When would we even find out?”

“Between sixteen an’ twenty weeks, I think it said. By the end of that we might even be able ta start feelin’ our Peanut move.”

“Amazing.” Harry shakes his head and sighs. “I’ve known how pups are made, of course, but not much about how they come into the world. An omega is a truly spectacular being.” He stands up and pulls Eggsy to his feet. “Thank you, my omega, for having our baby.”

“Harry, ya don’t gotta thank me. I really didn’t…”

“You are carrying this baby, giving it a place to develop and grow. You’ll be uncomfortable, in pain, everything about you will change. And you are happy to do it.” Harry gives him a slow tender kiss.

“Only cuz it’s you, ‘arry. Cuz it’s YER pup, cuz I’m YER omega,” Eggsy whispers. 

The kisses continue, going from tender to passionate. “May I take you upstairs, my omega, and show you how much you mean to me? It’s been far too long, and I apologize for that.”

“Yes, YES, ‘arry,” Eggsy practically begs. 

Harry takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs, stopping occasionally to kiss him. By the time they reach the bedroom Eggsy is hard and dripping, slick starting to make its way down his thighs. “My beautiful pet,” Harry murmurs, slowly stripping Eggsy’s clothes away. Eggsy’s naked before Harry even has his tie off. Harry tenderly lays him back onto the bed before taking off his own clothes. 

“Love ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy whispers. “Love ya so much…been killin’ me havin’ this secret between us. Wanted ta share it with ya but I was so scared.”

“I know, my boy.” Harry climbs up to lay his body over Eggsy’s. “But it’s all over now. No more secrets.”

“None,” Eggsy promises. His eyes flutter shut as Harry kisses down his throat, stopping to nibble on his earlobe before licking and gently sucking on the bond mark. “Harry,” Eggsy groans. 

“Eggsy,” Harry replies. He licks and kisses his way to Eggsy’s chest, slowing down as he reaches his nipples. He very gently kisses his way around them, giving kitten licks and tender sucks until Eggsy’s writhing beneath him. “Too much?” Harry murmurs against his skin.

“In a good way. Jesus, ‘arry, m’fuckin’ soakin’ tha bed.”

“It’s laundry day tomorrow anyway,” Harry says and Eggsy giggles beneath him. Harry continues his worship of Eggsy’s body, stopping at his stomach. “Do not pay attention to anything you see or hear, Peanut,” Harry says and Eggsy laughs out loud. “Because I plan on driving your Da crazy and causing him to use language quite inappropriate for your young ears.”

“Harry!” Eggsy says, tugging gently at Harry’s hair as he laughs. His laughter turns to moans as Harry licks at his cock. “Fuck, love…”

“You taste so good, smell so good…” He lifts Eggsy’s hips a bit, nipping at his thighs before licking at the sweet slick. “God…Eggsy…”

Eggsy whimpers as Harry’s tongue moves along his hole, flicking and nudging at the tight entrance until Eggsy’s almost weeping. “Harry, please…please, love…”

“You’re so wet…almost like during your heat…” Harry moans with pleasure.

“Cuz of the pregnancy…read that somewhere…” Eggsy pants. “Gimme yer fingers, ‘arry…get me ready…”

“Christ, Eggsy.” Harry growls and bites the tender meat of Eggsy’s inner thigh. Two fingers slide in as if he’s been prepping Eggsy for hours. “You were made for me, weren’t you, my omega?”

“Yes, alpha,” Eggsy cries. He bunches the sheets in his hands. “Get yer cock in me…”

“Bossy,” Harry says with a grin. He slides his tongue up Eggsy’s chest. “How would you like me, my darling boy?”

“On yer back,” Eggsy says and Harry knows he’s surprised. They’ve tried many positions and this is a favorite for both of them, but Eggsy knows Harry expected him to want something more intimate and romantic. “Soon I ain’t gonna be able ta do this no more…an’ once I start gettin’ big I don’t want that all floppin’ in yer face.”

“What a pleasant thought,” Harry says wryly. He moans as Eggsy takes his cock in his hands and starts stroking. “I love your touch.”

“I love yer cock,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“You are insufferable.”

“Ya love it.” Eggsy kneels and starts to take Harry inside. He’s large and sometimes it’s tight, but Eggsy absolutely adores the way Harry fills him.

“I love you, my omega, Jesus fuck, Eggsy!” Harry’s eyes flutter shut as Eggsy sinks down.

“Feels good, ‘arry…so good.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hands and puts them on his hips. “Guide me, ‘arry, move me where ya want.”

“Want you right where you are,” Harry pants, hands squeezing as he moves Eggsy up just to slam him down.

“Yeah, ‘arry, like that…so good.” Eggsy grabs his cock and holds it against his body as Harry thrusts up and slams down. His free hand digs into Harry’s chest. “Fuck me, alpha, make me yers…”

“Always mine. My beautiful precious boy.” Harry shivers a bit and Eggsy knows he’s getting close. Normally Harry can hold out much longer, but it’s been a while and they’re both quite emotional. “Touch yourself for me,” he growls, his eyes dark and feral. “Let me see it.”

Eggsy leans back a bit, hand on Harry’s thigh. His other hand works over his cock and he groans as Harry’s eyes focus on his hand. “Yeah, ‘arry…gonna come soon…” 

Harry’s rhythm stutters a bit as he feels Eggsy clench around him. Eggsy comes with a cry, white pearls of liquid spitting onto Harry’s stomach. Harry roars as he digs his hands into Eggsy’s hips, arching his back as he comes. Eggsy feels Harry pulse inside, followed by one more shove. “Fuck, my boy…” Harry pants as his head falls back on the pillow. “You make me feel twenty years younger.”

“Yer welcome.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chest and slowly climbs off, wincing at the empty feeling. He finally gets off the bed and heads to the en suite, where he cleans up and brings a flannel for Harry. He tenderly washes him and dries him before coming back to bed. “Christ.” He burrows close to Harry, kissing his chest.

“I agree.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s head. 

 

Harry knocks on Merlin’s door and waits for the call to enter. “I just don’t see why it’s necessary, my boy. You won’t need…”

“Two suits, ‘arry. One now an’ one fer a bit later. Just in case. Dontcha want me lookin’ nice?” Eggsy bats his beautiful eyes at him and sends out a scent of love and adoration.

“Oh, Jesus, I’m going to be sick,” Merlin groans.

“Merlin, dontcha think I should have a few maternity suits, just in case? Talked ta Andrew this mornin’…said they haven’t had much need fer ‘em in tha past, but he’d make ‘em fer me.”

“You can get some very nice casual clothing made for your pregnancy,” Harry tells him. “No need for Kingsman suits.”

“Harry, if ya think I’m gonna be sittin’ around here twiddlin’ my fuckin’ thumbs fer tha next eight months or so, ya got another thing comin’,” Eggsy snaps.

“We’ll talk about this later, Eggsy,” Harry says sternly. “Hello, Merlin, how are you this morning?”

“Better than the two of you, it seems.” Merlin grins at him. “This is good practice for when you have a teenager and he or she is arguing with you about borrowing the car.”

“Thank you for your support, Merlin,” Harry says wryly. 

Merlin starts to say something else but Eggsy holds up a hand. “Seriously, though, Merlin…I really do wanna thank ya fer yer support. I was so scared, an’ ya looked after me, told ya I was gonna be all right. Guess I shoulda listened. Anyway, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, Eggsy.” Merlin gives him a brief hug. “You know I’m always here for you.”

“As a friend,” Harry says with a bit of a growl.

“Oh, sweet JESUS, here we go again.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Quit actin’ like I’m lookin’ ta fuck every alpha we see!”

“That’s not…” Harry yells before controlling himself. “That’s not what I think and it’s not how I’m acting.” Eggsy snorts. “I just…I’m sorry.” His scent is contrite and Eggsy relaxes.

“It’s all right, love. We both got a lot of learnin’ ta do here, I think.”

“That’s why I have a list of questions for Dr. Abbott, as you suggested. Hopefully that will calm the alpha in me a bit.” Harry pulls out a piece of paper.

“Sweet God in Heaven…I hope that poor man knows what he’s in for,” Merlin says with a sigh.

 

“Congratulations, Arthur!” Dr. Abbott shakes his hand. “I hope you’re not too upset that I altered the results of Galahad’s examination a bit. I wanted him to have the opportunity to tell you himself.”

“Thank you, and of course, doctor. It’s fine.” Harry blushes a bit. He knows the story of the pregnancy revelation has flown through HQ, and he’s a bit embarrassed. He know Eggsy is as well. No one’s said anything, though…at least not to their faces. 

“Now then…Galahad. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, sir. Still not real hungry, but the fatigue is better.” Eggsy smiles at him. “And again, doctor, please call me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy.” The man smiles at him. “We’ve taken your bloodwork and we’re going to go over your medical history, but we’re going to have to do an actual exam.”

“Of course. Whatever the baby needs, I’ll do.” But Eggsy’s hand clenches Harry’s. The doctor looks at their hands and then up at Harry.

“When Eggsy was a teen, his stepfather took him to a doctor whose idea of an examination was completely inappropriate,” Harry tells him. “He’s been a bit nervous about exams ever since.”

“I can understand why. I’m so sorry to hear that, Eggsy.” The doctor pats his leg. “I will be as gentle as I can, and any time you feel uncomfortable, you tell me and I’ll stop. I’ll also explain every single thing I’m doing, so you won’t be startled.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy says, his scent relieved and a little less scared.

“So, Eggsy…tell me about your family.”

“My mum’s omega, dad was alpha. My little sister is beta.”

“And you, Arthur?”

“My parents were the same. I have an omega brother and an alpha sister.”

“That must’ve been an interesting household,” the doctor says with a chuckle. “How about childhood diseases, Eggsy?”

The doctor runs through his questions, making little jokes and generally putting Eggsy at ease. Harry’s able to relax then, feeling Eggsy release his hand as he jokes back at the doctor. “I can’t believe you never had the measles,” Harry says, shaking his head. 

“Children of Eggsy’s generation had the inoculations you and I never had, Arthur. That’s fortunate.”

“Yet another way you’ve made me feel ancient.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand.

“Oi, don’t start that,” Eggsy says with a growl.

“If you’re ready, I’ll do the examination and then we’ll try a sonogram. You’re still only nine weeks along, but occasionally we can get the heartbeat this early.”

“Really?” Eggsy gasps. “I wasn’t expecting that ‘til the next visit.”

“Well, we’ll see.” The doctor turns to his nurse and speaks with her for a moment. “Wiggle on down, my friend, feet up.”

Harry stays by Eggsy’s head, holding both his hands in his own. “It will be fine, darling boy. Over before you know it.”

“Yer here, makes it better,” Eggsy whispers. “An’ I meant what I said. I’ll do anythin’ fer our peanut.”

“You’ll feel a bit of a chill…our lubricant is not at all room temperature,” the doctor says.

Eggsy looks into Harry’s eyes and winces a bit. “It’s all right, my omega.” Harry pushes a scent of love and caring and affection. Eggsy whimpers a bit but smiles up at him.

“Yes…it seems that the womb is formed correctly…everything’s shaped the way it should be and in its proper place.” The doctor stands back up. “You’ve done very well, Eggsy. We’re all finished with that.”

Eggsy heaves a sigh of relief. “Weren’t too bad, then.”

“I’m happy to hear it…as your pregnancy progresses, however, it might get a bit uncomfortable for you. Your Junior or Young Miss will take up most of the room.”

“Eggsy Unwin, Bed and Breakfast, at your service,” he says, making Harry and the doctor laugh.

“Now you just lay back and relax. This sonogram gel is a bit warmer.” The doctor puts on a new pair of gloves as the nurse squirts gel on Eggsy’s flat stomach. He giggles a bit at the sensation and Harry shakes his head. The sonogram probe slides over his stomach. They hear a steady thump. “That’s your heart. Your heartrate is perfect.” He slides it around a bit more and they hear a quicker whooshing sound. “Oh! There it is.”

“What?” Eggsy asks.

“That faster sound. That’s the baby’s heart.”

Harry’s own heart stops beating. He doesn’t hear anything, not Eggsy’s gasp of shock, not the doctor’s voice. All he hears is that fast whoosh of sound that signifies his child’s heartbeat. “Oh my God,” he whispers.

“Harry…fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy says, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, my blessed boy.” Harry clasps Eggsy’s hands in his and kisses them.

Harry could listen to that sound all day but the doctor starts talking to him personally, forcing him to focus. “I got the email you sent, Arthur, and all your questions and concerns are quite valid.”

“Ha,” he says to Eggsy, who rolls his eyes.

“Galahad is able to go out in the field for the next four weeks or so, but I wouldn’t advise anything past that. The baby’s hearing is fully developed after the twentieth week, so I would not subject yourself to any loud noises, such as gunshots.”

“Right.” Eggsy smiles his thanks to the nurse as she cleans his stomach and pulls down the hospital gown. 

“During this first trimester, Eggsy is the best source of information regarding his body. He knows what feels good and what doesn’t, and we’ll just have to trust him. If anything feels off, Eggsy, anything that makes you feel truly unwell or concerns you, please do not hesitate to call me.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy turns to Harry. “Did you hear that? I’M supposed to call him. NOT you.”

“I’ve replied to your email with more detailed answers, Arthur.”

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Abbott,” Harry says, shaking his hand gratefully.

“We’ll see you after the holidays, then. Happy Christmas.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Eggsy says. The nurse and the doctor leave the room so Eggsy can dress. His eyes widen and he almost falls off the table. “Christmas. Christmas! Oh, fuck, ‘arry, what am I gonna do?”

“I thought we’ve been over this, my boy. We can’t stop Christmas from coming.” Harry helps him into his pants and jeans, and then bends down to tie his trainers.

“No…I was so worked up over tha whole baby thing, didn’t know if we’d even be together at Christmas.” He hangs his head. “Barely shopped fer ya at all. Only have a few stupid things. Could hardly bring myself to decorate tha house. Only did it cuz I knew ya’d notice if I didn’t.”

“Oh, Eggsy, you adorable thing. I don’t care about gifts. You’ve already given me the most amazing gift I could ever dream of.” Harry pats his stomach. “Let’s do this…I’ll get Merlin to wave his wand and we’ll go away for a few days…at the end of the week. That will be our gift to one another.”

“Really? But I know ya shopped for me. I’ve met ya.” Eggsy gives him a suspicious look.

“Well, then, I will just have to save those gifts for days when my sweet omega is feeling fat and miserable…and then I will surprise him with a gift to show him how much I love him no matter what.”

“I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched "Baby Driver" this weekend and had a great idea for a massive car chase...but realized I could never write something like that. Oh well. ;)

TEN

Harry practically tiptoes past Merlin’s office on the way to his own, although the door is shut and the corridor is empty. He breathes a sigh of relief and is almost to his door when something clicks in his ear. “Good morning, Arthur. Might I have a word?”

“Fuck.” Harry briefly rests his forehead on his own office door. “Of course, Merlin. I’ll just make a cup of tea and…”

“Now, Harry, why would you do that when I have a perfectly good hot pot of tea in my office? Come along, then.”

Harry silently gives Merlin Eggsy’s favorite two-finger salute before spinning on his heel and heading back up the hall. He knocks and goes in without waiting for permission. “Morning, Merlin.”

“I saw that, you know. I have cameras everywhere, remember?” Merlin motions to the tea and Harry gratefully pours himself a cup. “And I wouldn’t really say good morning, since it’s TEN FORTY-FIVE. This might be a new record of tardiness, even for you, Arthur.”

“As you said, I’m Arthur. I can arrive whenever I like,” Harry says haughtily.

“And if something important would happen between sunrise and ten forty-five, whose job is it to take care of it? Mine. I don’t WANT it to be my job. I want it to be YOUR job. I didn’t take the name of Arthur for a reason, Harry. This is part of that reason. I don’t LIKE that sort of responsibility. My job is to create amazing tech and guide our agents back home.” Merlin glares at him and growls a bit, his scent dark and annoyed. Harry growls back. “Ooh, so scary.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Let me guess. Your sexy little omega kept you up late last night and you needed to sleep in?”

“I…”

“Or wait. No, I know what it was. He woke you up this morning, body fit and tan after your vacation, and you just couldn’t help but partake.”

“Exactly.” Harry smiles a bit, thinking of that beautiful tan body. The resort in the Caribbean was quite private, and Eggsy had indeed frolicked on the beach naked more than once. It was a beautiful memory. “I’m quite fatigued this morning.”

“I believe that,” Merlin says. He leans back in his chair, folds his arms of his chest and looked at Harry over his glasses. “However, unfortunately for YOU, I know the truth about this morning, because that sexy omega was in here by eight am. Because he’s a good lad, responsible about his job. Unlike our king. I’m assuming that you were just too bloody lazy and worn out from your vacation to haul your pasty arse out of bed.”

“My arse is NOT pasty,” Harry snaps. “Although it’s definitely not as tan as Eggsy’s because there was NO way I was going without swim shorts on that beach.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “And you will NOT think about Eggsy going without swim shorts. Ever. Because I’ll know.”

“Of course you will.” Merlin smiles pleasantly and sips at his tea. “Feeling old and decrepit today, are we?”

“You’re older than I am.”

“By a month, Harry. And I don’t have an energetic lad in his twenties keeping ME busy.”

Harry sighs and gives up. “Yes, I had a bit of a lie-in this morning. I just couldn’t pull myself out of bed. I heard Eggsy get up and leave and I could barely say goodbye.”

“There now…was it so hard to tell the truth?”

“Fuck off, Merlin.” Harry concentrates on his tea and doesn’t say more.

“Of course.” Merlin pokes at his keyboard and ignores him.

Finally Harry gives in. “So…Eggsy’s here, then?”

Merlin actually looks uncomfortable, his scent uneasy. “He was earlier.”

Harry’s eyes narrow. “Earlier. Which infers that he’s not here NOW.”

“Not RIGHT now.” Merlin stands up. “More tea?” He takes his cup to the table and pours.

“No, I’m fine. Just got here, remember?” Harry glares at his back. “Merlin, exactly where is my omega?”

“On the way to Cardiff?” Merlin doesn’t return to his desk.

“Cardiff. As in Cardiff, WALES?” Harry jumps to his feet. “Why the hell wasn’t I told about this?”

“Well, for this very reason.” Merlin turns around, his face calm. “We figured you might overreact.”

“Overreact? You send my PREGNANT omega to Wales without telling me and you thought I might OVERREACT?”

“Harry, don’t make me punch you. Put that scent away. It’s not going to work on me anyway.”

Harry attempts to relax, attempts to reel in his fury. “Explain, Quartermaster.”

“Well, ARTHUR, Eggsy arrived at eight, as I said. He was in here saying good morning and regaling me with tales of your debauchery in the Caribbean when a call came through. Kay needs a driver; Lamorak sustained an injury and…”

“So you sent my omega. To replace a driver who was injured. Because that’s a wise thing to do.”

“I sent the most qualified agent not currently on assignment, Arthur,” Merlin snaps. “I looked at the lad’s medical file. He’s been cleared for all missions, but I figured this would be safest for him, sitting behind the wheel of a car, ready to whisk Kay away as soon as he’s done with his job. Because that’s what Galahad IS, Harry. A qualified agent still medically fit for active duty.”

“But I don’t understand why you didn’t…”

“Because you would have bitched and moaned and generally raised a fuss, and we didn’t have TIME for that. I needed to get him in the air as soon as possible. I expect them home late tonight, tomorrow morning at the very latest.”

“Fine.”

“I don’t have to run every assignment by you, Harry,” Merlin reminds him.

“I know. I just…” Harry sighs with frustration.

“You’re an already overprotective alpha with a pregnant mate, which increases that protectiveness ten-fold. I get it. I do,” Merlin says kindly. “But please trust me to do my job. I would never endanger Eggsy, you know that.”

“Of course I do,” Harry says softly.

“He’ll be fine. He won’t get hurt.”

 

“Hello?” Harry yawns and looks at the clock. Half-one. He’d ended up staying at HQ waiting for Eggsy’s return and had finally fallen asleep in the quarters set aside for Arthur. “Merlin?”

“Eggsy’s back.”

“Wonderful. Send him up to the suite.” Harry rolls back over and hugs his pillow.

“Remember how I told you he wouldn’t get hurt?”

Harry sits up in bed, heart pounding. “Report.”

“There might have a bit of a car chase. Through Cardiff. And there might have been some gunfire. And a cow might have wandered out in front of the car while they drove through the country toward the rendezvous point.”

“Did you say a cow?”

“I did.”

Harry pulls on his pants and trousers, slipping on his shoes without socks. He goes to the closet and yanks out a jumper, too impatient to deal with buttons. “I’ll be down directly. Merlin, I know at least twenty ways to kill you with my bare hands, fifty if there are kitchen utensils nearby.”

“He’s fine and the baby’s fine.” Merlin hangs up.

 

“Thank you, Doc,” Eggsy says to Dr. Abbott as a nurse wraps his hand. “I can’t believe they drug you out of bed for this.”

“Well, Galahad, there are instructions in your file stating that if it’s anything more than a bump or bruise, I’m to be the only attending physician.”

“Christ.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes. He knows that Harry’s placed that order due to Eggsy’s fear of examinations, but the poor man had come out of bed simply to perform a sonogram and check his vitals. “I appreciate it. Truly.”

“I’m just glad everything’s all right. I don’t mind doing it for everyone’s peace of mind.”

Harry bursts into the room. “Galahad!”

“And there goes any peace of mind I might have had,” Eggsy groans. “Thanks again.”

“Good evening, gentlemen…or should I say good morning.” Dr. Abbott pats Harry’s arm as he goes by. “He’s completely fine, Arthur. No serious injuries, and the baby didn’t even know anything happened, I can assure you. We’re going to have him stay overnight, just in case, but I doubt there’s reason to worry.”

“Thank you,” Harry says through clenched teeth, his scent so strong that the doctor winces.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” He and the nurse make a hasty getaway.

Harry’s beautiful eyes are stormy as they turn to Eggsy. “Eggsy…”

“Didya hear ‘im? I’m fine. Peanut is fine. Everyone is fine. Got a nice goose egg on tha side of my head where I hit tha window, some broken glass in my hand.” He holds up the bandaged hand. “Some bruising where the seat belt…”

Harry cries out and comes to the bed, shoving Eggsy’s shirt up. He hisses as he sees the black and blue marks across Eggsy’s abdomen. “But the baby’s all right? You’re sure?”

“Doc said so.” Eggsy frowns, his scent going from distressed to angry. “But thanks fer lovin’ on ME, though.” He grabs the shirt and yanks it back down. “See which one of us matters most to ya.”

“Eggsy, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinkin’ I should do my fuckin’ job.”

“Your job is to take care of yourself and our child.”

“Yeah, that’s my job, too, but for the next few weeks, my FIRST job is as a Kingsman agent.” Hurt pours through him and he does his best not to let it out. “Guess not ta you, though, huh? My first and apparently ONLY job is as a fuckin’ oven, bakin’ a pup fer ya.” Eggsy lays back down. 

“Eggsy, that’s not true.”

“It’s not?” Eggsy glares at him and Harry seems to calm down a bit. “I know yer gonna be protective, ‘arry. It’s yer nature ta start with, an’ now we got tha Peanut. But this is MY life. I’m gonna live it as I see fit. If I feel up ta takin’ a mission, I’m gonna do it. Before ya know it, ‘arry, I’m gonna be stuck around here gettin’ big an’ fat an’ not able ta do nothin’. An’ then I’ll be nursin’, God willin’, so I can’t go far from tha Peanut.”

“You sound like you regret this,” Harry points out. He winces as soon as he says it, obviously realizing it was a bad idea.

“I will never regret this pup.” Eggsy protectively covers his stomach. “Love him or her so much already, an’ they ain’t even got real fingers an’ toes yet. But it wasn’t somethin’ we planned, an’ I’m still gettin’ used to tha idea of losin’ life as I know it, even though I love Peanut more than anything.”

“I just wished you’d have asked me first,” Harry says. “I love you, darling boy, and…”

He makes a move to sit on the bed and Eggsy holds out a hand. “Stop right there. I should have ASKED ya first? What, so you coulda said no? Ya woulda made it sound like Arthur sayin’ no, but we both know it woulda been alpha Harry Hart sayin’ no. Ya promised me way back when that ya’d never go all traditional alpha on me, controllin’ what I do, where I live, what I have.” 

“And I have never done that.”

“Til now.” Eggsy looks at him. “I know ya love me, ‘arry, an’ I love ya, too. Know yer lookin’ out fer me. But I didn’t need it. I think…I think ya should go back upstairs ta sleep tonight, all right? Just…need some space. Accident scared me, too, an’ I gotta get it outta my head. Alone.”

“Eggsy,” Harry gasps, his scent pained.

“Just fer tonight, all right, love?” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and kisses it.

Harry looks at him for a long moment and Eggsy knows his alpha side is fighting with what Eggsy says he wants. Eggsy understands. His omega side is yelling at him to pull Harry close and allow him to take care of him. “All right.” Harry bends down and gently kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, my boy.” Harry leaves the room and Eggsy sighs, groaning at the ceiling. Between the conversation, his usual fatigue, and the residuals from the accident, he’s absolutely exhausted. He has to smile a bit. Once again his tender heart and its soft spot for animals has been his downfall. He turns over, pulls the covers up and welcomes the silence.

That peace and quiet lasts for about two hours. He slowly wakens, his entire body itching and hurting. It’s not his hand or his stomach, however…it’s his entire body. He moans and shudders, shivering with cold even as sweat runs down his forehead. He moans as pain shoots through his abdomen. He lays there for a few moments, twitching and shivering, before he finally reaches over and presses the call button.

“Yes?” The pretty young nurse says as she enters the room. “Oh, Agent Galahad!”

“What’s happenin’ ta me?” He moans. “Sweatin’…but I’m freezin’.” He doesn’t even try to hide his accent. “Was fine…”

“That was the adrenaline. Now that it’s worn off, your body is in shock.” She smiles warmly at him. “I know exactly what you need.”

“The baby…”

“Oh, your baby is fine, Agent Galahad. Nothing to worry about, I promise. I’ve seen this before…happened to my brother once.” She pats his legs and leaves the room. “I’ll send for your medicine and be right back.”

“Really? That’s fuckin’ it?” He yells after her, groaning and clutching his stomach.

 

“Merlin, I will happily murder you in a new and inventive fashion,” Harry grumbles as he rolls over to answer his ringing phone. He doesn’t even look to see who’s on the line. “I will gut you with your favorite pen.”

“Arthur, sir?” A female voice says. “This is Nurse Eberly.”

Yet again, Harry’s shocked into wakefulness. “My apologies, Miss Eberly.”

“Could you possibly come down to Medical?”

“Is Galahad all right?”

“He will be once you’re here, sir.”

Harry throws on his clothing in record time, deciding that he might start just going to bed partially dressed. He hurries down to Medical and finds a young nurse standing in front of Eggsy’s door. “Miss Eberly?”

“Yes. He’s fine,” she says quickly. “The adrenaline from the accident has worn off and he’s suffering a bit. I’m no doctor, of course, but I don’t believe he or the baby are in any danger. His body is just calling for its alpha to help make him feel better.”

“Of course. I should have stayed.” Harry rubs his hand over his face.

“Have a good evening, Arthur.” She smiles and steps out of the way.

Harry goes into the room and recoils from the smell of distress and pain. “Harry?” Eggsy gasps. He starts to sit up.

“No, my boy, don’t move.” Harry slips off his shoes, tugs off his jumper, and crawls into bed next to him. He spoons up behind Eggsy, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “Just relax.”

“Dunno what happened, ‘arry…was fine, was sleepin’.” Eggsy shivers in his arms. “Then I woke up an’ felt like this.”

“Quiet…just rest.” Harry purrs against Eggsy’s neck, thumb gently rubbing over the bond mark. “I’m here. You’re safe.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. He takes Harry’s hand, kisses it, and places it on his own chest. 

Harry starts to hum, his scent warm and comforting. He occasionally kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck, or his head, getting up only once to fetch Eggsy a drink of water. Otherwise he presses tight against Eggsy’s back until he’s ready to slowly roll over and cuddle on Harry’s chest. “Better?” Harry whispers an hour later.

“Yeah. Sorry ya got dragged outta bed fer this.”

“My boy, this is what I’m supposed to do. I’m supposed to care for my omega and make sure he’s safe.”

“Guess this kinda ruins my whole ‘I’m a strong omega who don’t need his alpha lookin’ out fer him’ argument, huh?” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest.

“Not really. You were very persuasive, or I wouldn’t have left you.” Harry smiles as Eggsy looks up at him. “But it’s nice to know you need me.”

“I do need ya. Always.” Eggsy gives him a soft kiss and lays his head back down on Harry’s chest. 

“I’m sorry that I said you needed to ask me first. I don’t really expect that, ever. I was just worried.”

“I know ya was, love. I understand. We both said some stupid shite.” Eggsy sighs. “An’ I don’t regret our Peanut. Ever.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Harry twines his fingers with Eggsy’s. 

“We’re both gonna make some mistakes, huh?”

“Undoubtedly.” Harry lays quiet for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his omega snuggled close. “Did you really steer the car to avoid a cow in the road?”

“Was just a young cow…not his fault he was crossin’ tha road,” Eggsy says defensively and Harry bursts out laughing. “Shut it, you.” Eggsy pokes him in the side.

“You are still quite full of surprises, my pet.” He kisses Eggsy’s head. “Now go to sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give Michelle the good news. And they celebrate Valentine's Day. :)

ELEVEN

“Ya sure about this, love?” Eggsy looked at Harry and kissed his hand. “Gonna be rough.”

“My dear boy, I’ve faced down much worse.”

“Dunno about that. You forget, lived through it my whole life.”

“I don’t fear that you, or I, or the Peanut is in mortal peril, so I believe we will be all right.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “You go in first, then.”

“I believe we will have a nice afternoon.”

Eggsy snorts. “Here.” He hands over three clean handkerchiefs, each neatly embroidered with “HH.”

“I have a handkerchief, Eggsy. A gentleman always does.” Harry looks offended and Eggsy has to smile.

“My handsome chap, always prepared. But take these. Just in case.” He gives Harry a kiss, his scent warm and affectionate.

“I do love you.” He kisses Eggsy’s neck.

“Oi. No snoggin’ in tha cab. Let’s go.” He pushes Harry towards the door. 

“We are resuming this later.”

“That a threat or a promise, bruv?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky wink as Harry helps him out of the cab. 

“Keep calling me bruv and I’ll tie you to the bed and make you watch me get off,” Harry says, one hand on the small of Eggsy’s back as they go up the walk.

“Ooh, hope that’s a promise, then. Yer so pretty when ya come.” Eggsy smiles sweetly at him.

“Brat.” Harry knocks on the door and Eggsy steps behind him. He gives Eggsy a strange look but smiles as the door opens. “Ah, Michelle. A pleasure, as always.” Harry gives Michelle Unwin a hug and a tender smile, as if he hadn’t just threatened to wank in front of her son while he was bound to the bed.

“Hello there, stranger. Come in.” 

“Hey, Mum.” Eggsy rushes by them both, heading for the kitchen table. “Place looks nice.”

“Place looks like it always does, but you wouldn’t know, haven’t been here in forever, have ya?” She asks. “Please sit, Harry.”

“Thank you. Well, the shop’s been quite busy with the holidays and all. We finally have time to breathe and…”

Harry stops talking as Michelle freezes and stares at Eggsy. “Stand up.”

“Mum, I just…”

“Up. NOW.” Her omega growl is nothing like Harry’s alpha sound, but any growl from a mother is enough to make her pup take notice. He quickly stands, giving Harry an “I told you so” look.

“What is it?” Harry looks at Eggsy. He’s wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a new blue jumper that’s a bit large on him. Harry’s only barely started to notice any weight gain, but Eggsy insists that it’s there.

“Come here,” she orders. Eggsy comes over and stands in front of her, biting his bottom lip. 

“Michelle…”

“Quiet,” she snaps and the surprised alpha closes his mouth. She leans in, sniffs at Eggsy’s throat, and suddenly screams. 

“Jesus fuck, Mum!” Eggsy yells, rubbing at his ears. “Deafen me, why dontcha?”

“Language, Eggsy Unwin,” she reprimands. “Especially since you’re pregnant!” She hugs him and squeezes him tight. “Oh, babe!” She bursts into tears and Eggsy snaps his fingers at Harry. He silently hands over the first handkerchief.

“Can’t breathe, Mum,” Eggsy gasps. She doesn’t let go. “Love?”

Harry stands up and gently pulls Michelle away. “I take it you’re pleased by the news?”

“Pleased? Ecstatic!” She hugs him as well and Eggsy can tell Harry’s shocked. Even though Michelle has accepted Harry as his mate, things are still occasionally a bit awkward between them because of Lee. “I’m so happy. A pup! A baby. My baby is having a baby!” She starts crying again and Harry carefully steers her to her chair.

“Please sit, Michelle. I will finish preparing the tea.” Harry places two more handkerchiefs by her side and heads for the stove. 

“Thank you.” She sobs into the handkerchief until Eggsy’s a bit alarmed.

“Mum…people have babies all tha time. Swear down.” He pats her hand.

“I know…it’s just…” She sighs and takes a ragged breath. “Know I didn’t always do right by you, Eggsy. Know I neglected ya when ya needed me most…let Dean do what he did to ya and didn’t step in.”

“Mum, it’s in the past,” Eggsy protests, although that’s not exactly true. He still has nightmares about Dean, is afraid of physical examinations because of Dean, worries about Daisy’s developmental progress because of Dean. 

“Anyway…was always worried about ya. Not gonna lie…thought you’d get snatched by the filth and sent away forever. Know you never was a bad boy on tha inside, didn’t have much of a choice. Was scared ta death when ya started seein’ him…” She points to Harry, who winces a bit. “Never brought us good news, now, did he? But ya have a good job, and you’re happy. I know he makes you happy. I don’t even hafta smell it on ya, I can see it when ya look at ‘im. And I know he loves you.” She reaches over and squeezes Harry’s hand as he gives her tea. “My boy is respectable now. Gotta good job, good alpha. And now this…” She starts to cry again. “It’s all I ever dreamed of for ya, my Egg, and here ya are.” 

“God, Mum…” Eggsy tears up and Harry silently hands him the last handkerchief. 

“We’re so happy you’re pleased, Michelle,” Harry says as he sits down. 

“When are ya due?” Michelle finally manages.

“End of July, doctor thinks,” Eggsy tells her. “We just had our second appointment yesterday.”

“And you’re just telling me NOW?” She smacks him in the arm.

“Ow, Mum.” Eggsy rubs his arm and glares at Harry. “Don’t.” He could smell a bit of anger on his alpha, even though he knows Harry would never lay a finger on Michelle. “Wanted ta wait ‘til the end of tha first trimester. Just to make sure everythin’ was good.”

“And is it?”

“Dr. Abbott says Eggsy is very healthy, and the pup is fine. He’s taking his vitamins and eating fairly well.” Harry smiles at Eggsy, pride and love filling his scent. Eggsy blushes.

“And what do you want to have? Boy or girl?” She passes the plate of biscuits to Harry, slapping Eggsy’s hand. “Oi! Biscuits ain’t eating healthy!” Her son growls at her.

“We’ve agreed that either would make us happy, of course,” Harry tells her. He looks at Eggsy, who nods. “We’ve decided not to find out.”

Her mouth drops open. “Really?”

“Quite. Life hands you so few surprises. We’re completely fine not knowing.” Harry smiles at Eggsy and he feels as if the sun has come out to shine all over his body.

“I’m just thankful you have a good job, Eggsy. Nothing’s gonna hurt that pup if ya stay behind yer tailor counter,” Michelle says.

“You couldn’t be more correct, Michelle,” Harry replies, giving Eggsy an evil look.

“Yeah…not like I’ll be heftin’ around bolts of fabric or nothin’. Stuck behind a desk for tha next six months,” Eggsy grumbles truthfully. He is NOT looking forward to being confined to HQ. 

“Well, if ya need anything, need ta talk, you know you can always call me, Egg. I’m always here for ya. No offense, Harry, but some things an omega just understands better…not to mention his own Mum.”

“None taken, Michelle. I do my best, but it’s nice to know Eggsy always has a sympathetic ear.” Harry sips at his tea. “And perhaps it will be good to have someone on my side when I find out that he’s been out freerunning with his friends when he SAID he was simply going for a visit.”

“Gary Michael Unwin!” Michelle yells.

“Traitor,” Eggsy growls. Harry simply smiles pleasantly.

 

Eggsy stares at himself in the full-length mirror, frowning as he turns side to side. “Fuck.”

“Darling?” Harry comes out of the en suite in his red dressing gown, toweling his hair dry. Eggsy stares at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, loving the way Harry’s hair curls when it’s damp. “Are you all right? Feeling okay? You’re usually downstairs eating breakfast right now.” He walks over and whips the towel so it’s around Eggsy’s stomach, pulling him back towards him. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view.” He lets out a small growl, nipping along Eggsy’s shoulder until he reaches the bond mark. He nips at it a bit until Eggsy relaxes, giggling and rubbing his arse against Harry’s body a bit.

“I’m glad ya appreciate it, love. Do it while ya can.” He slowly pulls the towel away so Harry can see his abdomen. “Look.”

“At what? My sexy amazing omega who made me hoarse screaming his name last night? I don’t see what…” Eggsy turns to the side and Harry’s mouth falls open. “Oh, my pet.” His hand slowly runs down Eggsy’s chest to the tiny bump he sees when looking at Eggsy from the side. 

“Yeah. And so it begins.” Eggsy reaches up and runs a hand over his own chest. The bumps are there as well. Not very large, but he’s always had nicely toned pecs. Now he’s getting tits.

He’s shocked when Harry walks around and kneels in front of him. “My sweet omega…you are beautiful.” He sweetly kisses Eggsy’s stomach. “Not just because you’re carrying our child. I’ve always thought you were beautiful. But this…this small thing shows your strength, your unselfishness…” Harry lays his cheek to Eggsy’s stomach. “I love you so much. And I love you, Peanut. Your Da is so beautiful…I hope you look just like him.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s scent is embarrassed. “Standin’ here naked with a tummy bump an’ a chest like a teenage girl…not beautiful.”

“Oh, my boy, I beg to differ.” Harry stands up and plants a gentle kiss on each side of Eggsy’s chest. “You are stunning.”

“You’re biased.” But he accepts the long kiss that Harry gives him and feels a bit better about himself. “I should run…gotta talk ta Andrew about those suits. Ya did say I could get a few made.”

“Yes. I know you still want to look like a Kingsman agent, even if you’re stuck back with boring old men like Merlin and myself.” Harry kisses him. “I’m a few steps behind you, of course. I’ll see you later.”

Hours later Eggsy practically bounces into Harry’s office. He’d arrived into HQ an hour after Harry, but he’d been stuck in meetings most of the morning. “Arthur…gotta minute?” He asks after he knocks and is granted permission to enter.

“Of course, my boy. Just don’t talk to me about budgets. Or acquisitions. Or loans.” Harry removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes.

“Oh, my poor alpha.” Eggsy manhandles Harry to his feet, removes his jacket, and gets him back in the chair. “Relax, love.” He starts massaging Harry’s shoulders.

“Christ, yes,” Harry moans.

“Oi, watch it. That sound’s mine in the bedroom, not in yer office,” Eggsy says playfully.

“Well, it sounds like you’re in a better mood.”

“I am. Been with Andrew since I got outta tha cab. Talked suits, an’ he measured me fer a new one with this great fabric that will stretch. Should last me a month or two.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. He’s incredibly excited about this but isn’t sure how his possessive alpha will react. “Also talked about modeling.”

“Modeling? Who?” Harry’s eyes flutter closed as Eggsy continues to massage.

“Me.”

The eyes fly open. “YOU?”

“Yeah, me. See, we got ta talkin’ about tha whole maternity suit thing. Not a lot of people wanna spend the money for a bespoke suit that won’t fit fer long, ya know? But I know omegas probably still wanna look nice when they’re expectin’. So he was thinking of makin’ just a few suits like mine ta sell in tha shop, an’ he said he can’t really use a mannequin in tha window ta sell ‘em. So we came up with the idea of me modelin’ ‘em for pictures.”

“Modeling. Pictures of you in the storefront?” Harry frowns and grumbles a bit.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine, ‘arry. See, he’ll do pictures like this.” Eggsy brings out his phone and shows Harry a few shots. “See how ya don’t see tha bloke ‘cept from tha neck down? Don’t matter what his face looks like…only matters that ya see that clothes. I could do that. No distinguishing features at all, no one would ever know it were me ‘cept me an’ you an’ Andrew. He says he knows a photographer Kingsman’s used before fer other stuff…knows how ta keep her mouth shut.”

Harry looks up at him. “You really want to do this, don’t you?”

“Know it’s dumb, just pictures in a tailor shop…but me. From tha estates. Doin’ MODELIN’.” Eggsy bites at his thumbnail. “Know I don’t really need yer permission, ‘arry, but I’d sorta like yer blessin’.”

“Then you may have it, my dear boy. I trust you to know the right way to do it, and anything that makes you happy makes me happy.”

Eggsy’s scent is rolling with delight. “Thanks, love.” He plops himself onto Harry’s lap and gives him a thorough kiss of gratitude.

 

“Harry?” Eggsy calls. “You here?”

“In the dining room, my boy.” Harry checks everything one last time and lights the candles. He’s always enjoyed creating a bit of romance, and this day is absolutely no different. It’s their last Valentine’s Day before officially becoming parents, and he’s going to make every second of it amazing for Eggsy.

“Ya sound all right. Gotta say, about had a heart attack when Merlin told me ya left early today. I thought he…” Eggsy skids to a stop in the doorway. “What the fuck is all this?”

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course Eggsy would feel the need to use profanity. “It’s February fourteenth.” He comes over and gives Eggsy a gentle kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my omega.”

“But…but ‘arry…” Eggsy says weakly. “We said a small gift.”

“And I got you a small gift.” Harry points to the envelope by Eggsy’s plate. “Dinner is not a gift.”

“Aw, love.” Eggsy snogs him until he’s panting for breath. “Yer too sweet. I feel bad…didn’t plan anything special fer ya, just got ya a little somethin’.”

“I don’t need you to plan anything special. You take care of me all the time. Now let me take care of you. You don’t have to do anything but go upstairs and change or freshen up or whatever you want to do. You don’t have to lift a finger tonight. I’ve taken care of everything.”

“Are you tha omega tonight?” Eggsy teases. “I get ta be tha alpha?” He lets out a growl. “Yer MINE, Harry Hart, MINE,” he says in a deep voice. “Anyone even looks at you twice and I’ll snap their neck. MY pretty omega.” He pushes the neck of Harry’s jumper aside and bites his neck with a growl.

“Well,” Harry says weakly. This turns him on more than he’d ever thought possible. Eggsy pulls back and gives him a wink and Harry knows his scent is thick with arousal. “Let’s save all that for after dinner, shall we?” He gives Eggsy a gentle smack on the arse. “Go up and get ready.”

“Yes, ‘arry.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Thanks again…really love this.” He scampers upstairs.

When he comes back down Harry is waiting by the table, but now there are silver dish covers over the plates. Harry has a glass of wine, and he’s pouring Eggsy’s favorite fizzy drink into the other glass. “I do love when you wear that jumper.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and pulls out his chair. “That blue does wonders for your eyes.”

“Don’t need to pile it on that thick, love. I’m a sure thing.” He rubs his bump of a belly. “Obviously.”

“Cute,” Harry remarks.

“Thought I wasn’t supposed ta be havin’ this much sugar?” Eggsy motions to the glass.

“Dietary restrictions do not apply on Valentine’s Day…other than alcohol, of course.” Harry removes the dish cover with a flourish.

“Oh, ‘arry…” Eggsy sighs happily at the sight of the chicken broccoli alfredo from one of their favorite restaurants. “Haven’t had this in FOREVER.”

“I know. I also know you haven’t had such a rich sauce in forever, but again…Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you, love.” Eggsy tilts his head up and Harry kisses him.

Harry sits down and holds up his glass. “To my very handsome, very perfect omega. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“To my very sappy, very dashing, very perfect alpha.” Eggsy touches his glass to Harry’s and then pulls a small box from his pocket. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Shall we wait to do gifts?”

“I’m fuckin’ starvin’, an’ this smells amazin’, so yes, please,” Eggsy says, looking at his plate.

Harry chuckles. “Well then, please proceed.”

Eggsy moans as he takes his first bite. “Oh fuckin’ HELL this is good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry smiles as he watches Eggsy eat like a starving man. He picks at his own food, not because he isn’t hungry but because he enjoys watching his omega. Eggsy never does anything halfway. He works hard, plays hard, loves hard…and apparently eats hard.

“Okay.” Eggsy eats half his dinner and pushes the plate away. “We’ll let that settle a bit.” He nods at Harry. “Go ahead.”

“You first.” Harry pours himself another glass of wine.

Eggsy opens the envelope and his eyes widen. “Harry…a massage?”

“No.” Eggsy frowns. “Twelve massages, starting in two months. This woman specializes in all kinds of massage, including prenatal. You’ll go once a month for those twelve months. I figured it would be good to start then…you won’t be too uncomfortable when you start, and then after the baby is born when you’re feeling a bit worn out and exhausted, you’ll have this as a treat.” Eggsy stares at him. “Unless you don’t like it.”

“No, ‘arry, this is great.” Eggsy smiles at him. “So fuckin’ thoughtful. I mean, yeah, it’s nice ta do it when I’m pregnant, but ya thought ahead ta after…thank you.” Eggsy leans over and kisses him. “Your turn.”

Harry opens the small box to find a gold ring. It’s scratched a bit, but it’s made of a decent gold and still shines. “Thank you.” He’s a little confused; Eggsy knows he doesn’t really wear jewelry other than his Kingsman signet ring.

Eggsy takes the ring and slides it onto Harry’s left hand. “Oh good, it does fit. Wasn’t sure.” He rubs Harry’s ring finger. “This was my Da’s ring.”

Harry feels the blood drain from his body. “What?”

“My Da’s. When he an’ Mum bonded, they exchanged rings. Kingsman managed to get Da’s back to her, don’t know if ya knew that. She had to pawn hers when Dean…nevermind.” Eggsy’s scent turns bitter. “Know not everyone does that, but they did. She gave this to me a while back.”

“I can’t take this.” Harry feels tears actually creep into his eyes. “Eggsy, this is your father’s. You should keep this.”

“Can’t wear it…his hands were bigger than mine. Fits you perfectly, though, huh?” Eggsy blushes as he reaches up to his neck. “I got tha bond mark ta show I belong ta you, but ya got nothin’ to show yer mine. Thought…thought you could wear that.” He draws a ragged breath. “But I can tell ya don’t really want it, so it’s fine. I’ll keep it, get ya somethin’ else.”

“No.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s hand. “I do want it. Very very much. I just don’t feel I deserve it. Your father…”

“Yeah, he died savin’ ya. Know that story,” Eggsy says wryly. “That means he thought the world of ya…thought you was worth savin’. An’ now yer takin’ care of his son, although probably not in tha way he ever would have expected. So I think maybe he might look down on us an’ give his blessin’.”

“I’m…I’m honored.” Harry chokes out the words, his heart thumping in his chest. 

They finish their dinner and Harry refuses to allow Eggsy to even take his plate to the kitchen. He orders Eggsy to sit at the kitchen table and watch as Harry cleans up. “Feel like I’m fallin’ behind in tha whole gift thing.” Eggsy sighs as he watches Harry.

“It’s not a competition, my boy. But if you really wish to give me something else…it’s still early.” Harry winks at him. Eggsy simply smiles and says nothing.

They talk about work and other things as Harry quickly cleans up. It’s only when he’s drying his hands on a towel that Eggsy finally stands up. “So…” Eggsy ambles over, a dark look in his eyes. “Seemed ta me that ya liked tha idea of me bein’ yer alpha. That true?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Harry tries to stay casual but something about Eggsy’s manner, the way he swaggers over…it flips a switch in Harry’s groin. He knows Eggsy is independent and strong and generally not a traditional omega. But seeing him act like this is new and arousing.

“Looks like yer thinkin’ about it now.” Eggsy reaches down and strokes Harry through his trousers. “Oh yeah…thinkin’ about it lots.” He winds his arms around Harry. “Care ta take this upstairs an’ investigate it more thoroughly?”

“Well, since I really have nothing else planned, I suppose we could.”

Eggsy snickers. “Yer adorable. Come along,” he says, taking Harry’s hand. He allows Eggsy to lead him up to the bedroom. He closes the door and Eggsy presses him up against it. “Not gonna do anything ya don’t want,” he says, and Harry realizes what he’s talking about. Alphas give, omegas take, and that’s the way it is. In this bit of role play, however, Eggsy won’t do that. Harry’s never had anyone inside him and he’s not about to start now. He appreciates Eggsy addressing it, even in this casual manner. “But gonna do a lot of stuff ya DO want.” Eggsy grins as he takes Harry’s jumper and pulls it up and off. “Gonna make you scream.”

“Is that so?” Harry arches an eyebrow and allows himself to be led to the bed.

“Oh yeah.” Eggsy tugs off his own shirt. “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” Harry kisses Eggsy long and hard before sitting on the bed. He reaches up to gently caress the budding breasts, licking and kissing each one before planting gentle kisses on Eggsy’s stomach.

“My sweet omega. So good for me.” Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s hair and pulls his head back. “Wanna take care of me, dontcha?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers, which is true. He always wants to take care of Eggsy, keep him happy and safe. 

“Then take care of me,” Eggsy orders. “Take my shoes off.”

Harry smirks as he kneels down to remove Eggsy’s trainers. He never treats Eggsy in quite such an abrupt manner, although he knows some alphas that do speak to their omegas that way. He knows Eggsy’s just playing a part. His hands slide up Eggsy’s thighs. “May I?” He looks up at Eggsy, who nods. He undoes Eggsy’s jeans and pushes them down and off along with his pants. He slides his hands up Eggsy’s thighs again before reaching around to hold his backside. Eggsy whimpers as Harry licks a line up his cock.

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy hisses. One hand fists in Harry’s hair again, holding him in place as Harry starts to suck him. “Yer so good, so gorgeous.” His other hand reaches down to cradle Harry’s face. “My good boy.”

Harry shivers. Eggsy’s never called him that; that’s his name for his omega. Eggsy’s one hand is tender on his cheek as the other hand pushes him down. He sucks Eggsy until he can feel Eggsy’s legs start to quiver. He slowly kisses his way back up as Eggsy releases him. “You taste so good…” Harry kisses him sweetly until Eggsy growls and sucks on his tongue. 

Eggsy pushes him onto the bed and Harry scoots on his side. “Pretty…” Eggsy manages before kissing him again. He lays over Harry’s body, careful to maneuver his weight to the side a bit so he’s not pressing his stomach against him. He kisses his way down Harry’s throat to the dip where his neck meets his shoulder. One hand moves down to caress Harry’s cock, which throbs at his touch. “Want me to mark you? Make you mine?” He licks along Harry’s shoulder blade.

Harry feels like he’s never been this turned on his entire life. His skin is on fire, arching up to Eggsy’s touch. “Yes…please…”

“I like how you beg for me.” Eggsy gets on his hands and knees and bites each of Harry’s nipples before moving off the bed. “On your side, please.”

Harry rolls onto his side, facing the door. He hears Eggsy get the slick from the nightstand drawer. Eggsy crawls onto the bed behind him and Harry then hears the cap open. “Eggsy…”

“Shh, love.” Eggsy kisses his back. “I’ll take care of you.” He reaches a hand around to stroke Harry’s cock. The hand is wet and slick and Harry’s soon moaning as Eggsy fists his cock. “Want ta make ya feel so good, love.” He lifts Harry’s thigh a bit and suddenly Harry feels Eggsy’s wet cock slide along under his balls.

“God, Eggsy!” Harry gasps, hand reaching back to clutch at Eggsy’s hip.

“Feels good…so good for me…” Eggsy breathes in his ear. Harry moans, loving the feel of Eggsy’s hips thrusting behind him. It’s the closest they’ll ever get to the real thing, and Harry smiles as he feels the press of Eggsy’s stomach along his back. Hopefully Peanut is way too small to know what’s going on. “I want you to touch yourself, Harry. Wanna watch ya come while I’m fuckin’ ya,” Eggsy pants. 

“Not just me,” Harry murmurs. He does stroke himself, but he starts catching Eggsy every time he pushes between his thighs, briefly stroking him as well before he pulls back again.

“Fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy buries his head in Harry’s shoulder. “Yer fuckin’ hand…”

“I want to please you,” Harry says sweetly.

Eggsy growls. “Ya please every fuckin’ day, Haz.” His thrusts become a bit more erratic and Harry shivers as he feels his own orgasm start to grow.

“Eggsy…pet…” He can’t keep the nickname from slipping out and Eggsy doesn’t seem to hear it.

“Come for me, love…come…wanna watch ya…” Eggsy suddenly bites down, sucking a mark at the bottom of Harry’s neck.

Harry growls as he feels Eggsy’s teeth scrape across his skin. He’s suddenly coming, Eggsy’s hand joining his own on his cock. “Fuck…Eggsy…”

“Harry…” Eggsy thrusts a few more times and suddenly there’s wetness over Harry’s hand and thighs. “Fuck…”

Harry pants for breath as Eggsy plants kisses on his back. “Well, that was…”

“I’d planned for it to last a little longer, sorry,” Eggsy mumbles. “Ya felt too good…”

“You sounded too good,” Harry corrects. “Jesus, Eggsy.”

Eggsy snickers against his skin and Harry can sense his embarrassment. “Don’t worry…not gonna do it often. Save it fer when I need it.”

“Brat.” Harry gets up and goes to the en suite to find something to clean them off. Once they’re clean and everything’s put away he crawls back onto the bed, this time facing Eggsy. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my boy.”

“Ya realize that this time next year we’ll have a seven-month-old?” Eggsy asks. “Probably won’t even remember ta say tha words.”

“I don’t need a special day to say I love you,” Harry says, kissing him.

“Sap,” Eggsy says sleepily, but he smiles as he says it.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

“You need to get up, pet.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Meeting of the table today.”

“Mmm…give Arthur my regards.” Eggsy puts his head under the pillow.

“Darling boy…Arthur is a bastard and expects you at the meeting. I would try and put a good word in for you but I doubt it would work.” Harry tugs the pillow away. “And just think, you get to wear one of the suits Andrew made for you.”

Eggsy blinks up at Harry. “Are you DRESSED?”

“Yes, Eggsy. I usually do put on clothing to go to work.” Harry smiles at him. “Silly boy. No more lie-in for you this morning. Up!” He yanks the covers down.

“Prick.” Eggsy glares at him and rubs his stomach. “Didya hear that, Peanut? Yer Papa is bein’ a right prick.”

“I’m leaving in twenty minutes so if you’d like us to go in together, you better get a move on.” Harry leaves the room as Eggsy throws the pillow at his back. 

“Fuck.” Eggsy rubs his eyes. He’s officially into the second trimester if he’s sleeping later than Harry. Everything he reads says he should be feeling more energetic but lately all he wants to do is sleep. He drags himself out of bed and into the shower.

When he gets downstairs twenty minutes later he finds Harry seated at the kitchen table sipping his tea. At Eggsy’s place is a giant bowl of fruit. “What tha fuck, ‘arry? Did we inherit an orchard an’ I didn’t know about it?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find your stash of breakfast pastries?” Harry says with a stern look. He growls a bit. “Eggsy.”

“Want sweets now. Hated ‘em the first few months, now I crave ‘em. Peanut likes the apple ones. Apple is a fruit!”

“Apple covered in pastry and frosting is NOT healthy.” Harry points at the chair. “Sit down and eat.”

“Thought you was leavin’,” Eggsy grumbles. He starts with the melon, because he knows it’s expensive this time of year and does appreciate Harry making him breakfast. 

“I just told you that to get you out of bed.”

“I think I prefer ya tellin’ me lies ta get me INTA bed,” Eggsy says, and Harry finally cracks a smile.

“How are you feeling today, my boy?”

“Good. Just tired.” Eggsy finishes the melon and starts on the bananas. “Nothin’ new. So what’s this meetin’ about?”

“Now, Eggsy, you know I cannot talk about Table things at home.”

“We’re at a table.” Eggsy smooths his hand over it. “A very nice table. Been fucked over it more than once…been a while, actually.” He winks at Harry and sends out Harry’s favorite scent. “Bet we’d have time right now…yer Arthur, can’t start tha meetin’ without ya.”

“You naughty thing.” Harry swallows hard and stands up. “I refuse to bend you over this table while you’re pregnant…your stomach is getting too big.”

“And we officially have hit the place where being pregnant fucking SUCKS,” Eggsy snaps.

“But I can still lift you up and lay you back on it,” Harry reminds him and Eggsy brightens. “But only if you get your adorable arse moving!”

Eggsy shovels the fruit into his mouth and goes to brush his teeth.

 

“I thank you all for coming today, and hello to our agents not in the room.” Harry pushes up his glasses as he looks around the table. Merlin and Eggsy are there, of course, along with Lancelot, Percival, Tristan, Ector and Lamorak. The others are present via hologram. “This will be brief, a few basic things to clean up and then the actual business of our meeting.”

Eggsy loves Harry, but he quickly tunes him out. Whatever he’s talking about doesn’t really apply to him and he’ll just find out the information later from Roxy. She’s the like the girl who used to always share her homework with you in school. He sits up straight in his seat however; he’s not going to let Harry notice he’s not really paying attention. He feels a flutter in his stomach and waits for the accompanying burp or heartburn. He won’t tell Harry this, but sweets in the morning haven’t always agreed with Peanut nor Eggsy. The gas doesn’t come and he sighs with relief. He smiles and nods at Harry when it seems proper, and Merlin looks impressed that Eggsy’s paying attention. The flutter comes again and he waits but nothing happens. His eyes widen as he thinks about it and he looks at Roxy, who glares back. Apparently he’s making faces at her. He draws his face into something more serious and casually places a hand on his stomach. He doesn’t feel it on the outside but he sure as fuck feels it from the inside.

Peanut is moving. And he’s feeling it.

Tears jump to his eyes and he forces them away. He already knows that some of the older agents don’t approve of an omega at the table, and he tries very hard not to draw any attention to that part of him. He wishes he could interrupt Harry and tell him but obviously this isn’t the time. He desperately tries to focus but it’s so very difficult when he wants to do cartwheels around the room.

“And now to the reason for this meeting,” Harry is saying and Eggsy forces himself to pay attention. “We will start a new class of recruits on Monday.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. Wasn’t expecting THAT. “I need everyone’s submission by midnight on Wednesday. Thank you.” The holograms disappear and the agents in the room stand. “Galahad, if you would be so kind to stay? Merlin and I need to speak to you.”

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately. “I need to talk to you as well.”

Harry speaks briefly with Tristan and Ector before the room finally empties. “Now, Eggsy, what did you wish to speak with me about?”

“Well, I…wait. Did someone die that yer havin’ a new class?” Eggsy gasps. 

“No. We’ll explain in a moment, lad,” Merlin says.

“Good.” Eggsy focuses on his mate. “Harry…Harry, I…” Part of him actually doesn’t want to tell him. He wants it to be between him and Peanut. But Harry deserves to know, and they will continue to only be internal flutters for a bit longer, anyway. “Durin’ yer meetin’…I felt Peanut move.”

“What?” Harry grabs the back of a chair. “You felt…”

“Yeah. Only on tha inside, so don’t get too excited, but I did.”

“Oh, my boy.” Harry comes over and hugs him, pressing his forehead to Eggsy’s. Eggsy smiles up at him and they wrap each other in a loving scent.

“I’m going to be sick,” Merlin moans, but when Eggsy looks at him there’s a kind smile on his face. “You two are worse than one of those American Lifetime movies.”

“Watch a lot of those, do you?” Eggsy asks with a wink.

“I admit nothing.” Merlin sits back down.

“I love you.” Harry kisses Eggsy and leads him to a chair next to Merlin. “Sit down, Eggsy. We need to discuss something with you.”

“I hope it’s suggestions about pickin’ a candidate, because I’m fucked.” Eggsy sits down. “Never done it before, have NO clue who to choose.”

“Yes, it’s about that.” Eggsy sees Harry and Merlin exchange a look.

“Why are we even pickin’ someone? Ya said no one died, right? Is someone retirin’?”

“Not exactly.” Harry sits down on Eggsy’s side and takes his hand. “It’s your seat, actually.”

Eggsy whips his hand away, scent going from angry to scared to confused. “What?”

“Well, you’re currently not on active duty, and you won’t be for quite some time, at least until the pup is weaned. We need a full table right now.”

“And then…once Peanut’s off tha tit?” Tears drop from Eggsy’s eyes. “Ya done with me then? Maybe I can empty rubbish bins or serve agents their dinner…wash their cars?”

“Please don’t cry.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s hand and kisses it, misery all over his face. “Please don’t cry, my omega.”

“For fuck’s sake, no wonder you two are made for each other,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “Drama queens, the both of you. No one’s said you won’t ever sit at the table again, lad. Your situation is temporary. Tor has been speaking of retiring but has agreed to stay until you return to the Table. Once you’re back, he’ll retire, and the new agent will remain. They won’t be Galahad or Tor…we’ll give them another name.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Eggsy.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy sniffles and wipes at his nose. “I guess I understand.” He looks at Merlin. “So, didya find somethin’ fer me ta do, then? I don’t mind helpin’ out wherever Kingsman needs me, but I’d rather not be stuck in tha shop for the next year or whatever.”

“We had another idea for you, Eggsy.” Merlin leans his elbows on the table, hands folded beneath his chin. “How would you feel about helping me run the training?”

“What?” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. He’s glad he’s already sitting down. “Me?”

“Yes, you, silly boy,” Harry says affectionately.

“But I’m just an…” 

“Eggsy Unwin, if you finish that sentence with “just an omega” I will hit you, pregnant or not,” Harry growls. “You’re one of the best agents we have. You’re very intelligent, you have a good mind for planning things, and you’ve recently gone through the training yourself. You’re also compassionate and very good at reading people.” He smirks. “You’re all the things Merlin isn’t.”

“Cute, Harry.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “I’d be in charge, of course, but we’d be doing everything together.” He looks at Harry. “That is, if your possessive alpha is all right with it.”

“I’m fine with it. Don’t be an idiot.” Harry looks at Eggsy. “I thought this would be much better than sticking you behind a desk somewhere.”

“Oh, yes, ‘arry.” Joy flows through Eggsy and he knows his happy scent must be smacking the two of them in their noses. “One thing, though. I ain’t doin’ no dog test. Ya need ta find somethin’ else fer that.”

“And what do you suggest?” Merlin asks calmly.

A thought jumps to Eggsy’s mind. “Got an idea, but lemme work it out a bit before I tell ya.”

“You’ll have four weeks after the training starts to tell us,” Merlin informs him.

“Fair enough.” He smiles at Merlin. “Thanks, guv. I mean it. I’m really lookin’ forward to it.”

“I’m not, but that doesn’t matter, I suppose.” But Merlin gives Eggsy a wink and stands up. “We’ll meet on Wednesday morning to discuss things further. I’ll see you two later.” He leaves the room.

“I never thought…fuck, Haz. Me, helpin’ with trainin’ Kingsman recruits?” Eggsy’s almost bursting with pride.

“I’m glad you’re happy, my darling boy.” Harry pulls at Eggsy until he gets up and sits on Harry’s lap. “And you felt the pup move!” Harry slides his hand under Eggsy’s jacket and rubs his stomach. 

“Yeah.” Eggsy tucks his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Ya really think I’d be good fer this, ‘arry? Helpin’ Merlin?”

“I do. You’re such an intelligent, amazing young man, Eggsy.”

“Love ya, Haz.”

“I love you, too.”

 

About a month later Harry knocks on Merlin’s door. “Ah, Arthur. I thought you’d gone.”

“I was looking for…” Harry glances around the office. “Eggsy’s not here?”

“Obviously,” Merlin says, looking around the empty room. “He left thirty minutes ago, said to tell you he’d meet you in the shop.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Harry frowns.

“I am Merlin the Wizard, Harry, but I cannot read your boy’s mind. He knew you’d probably come looking for him here. Honestly, he’s here more than he’s in his office,” Merlin says gruffly.

“Does that bother you?”

“Of course it bothers me. I’m a cranky old man.”

“You’re lying.”

“If I said I enjoyed working with your lad, you’d start getting all protective and bitchy. I don’t have time for that.”

“How’s it going, Merlin, really?” Harry leans against the desk.

“With Eggsy? Fantastic, actually. He’s asked not to meet the candidates face to face, just help me behind the scenes. I think that’s wise…no need for any sort of good cop bad cop, or for them to disobey him because he’s omega.”

“I saw in your report that they’re all alpha?” Merlin nods. “Well, that was to be expected, of course. Eggsy is exceptional.” Harry sighs, his scent full of pride. “Has he told you his idea for the last test?”

“Not yet, but I think he’s fairly certain about what he wants to do.” Merlin shakes his head. “Your boy is smart. I’ll give him that.”

“Well, I’m off to take said boy home. I’ll see you tomorrow. Perhaps you could come for dinner this weekend? I know Eggsy has a new recipe he wants to try but he says it’s way too much food for two people.”

“Even a pregnant young omega?” Merlin says with a grin.

“Yes. He’s been very good about watching what he eats.”

“See you tomorrow, Harry.”

When Harry arrives in the shop, Eggsy is deep in discussion with Andrew. Fabric and color books are spread all over the counter and Eggsy is waving his hands around. “Arthur!” Eggsy beams at him. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Really?” Harry frowns. “You didn’t mention you were leaving.”

“Oh, I…” Eggsy looks at Andrew. “Thank you for your help, Andrew. I really think this is going to work.”

“Any time, Agent Galahad. If I may be of further assistance, please let me know.”

“I will.” Eggsy looks at Harry. “Cab’s out front, Arthur.” He strides out of the shop without another word, Harry at his heels.

Harry helps him into the back of the cab and sits down next to him. “Problem, Eggsy?”

“Only that yer sendin’ out that fuckin’ possessive bullshit again. It’s tha fuckin’ shop, ‘arry. It’s Andrew, who ain’t gonna do nothin’ but be a gentleman.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and looks out the window.

“I do not see Andrew as a threat.” Harry tries to keep his voice neutral, although he knows his angry possessive scent is pushing out into the cab. “My concern is not knowing where you are. You didn’t bother to tell me you were leaving HQ.”

“I didn’t bother to tell you because…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Fuck that. Don’t GOTTA tell ya, ‘arry. Last time I checked I was a grown adult who is capable of comin’ an’ goin’ whenever he likes. Not a fuckin’ invalid. I’m pregnant. There’s a difference.”

“No one said you weren’t a capable adult. I simply like to know…”

“Ya like ta keep tabs on me. Gotta know where yer knocked up omega is just in case he gets his pretty little head in trouble.”

“That is NOT what I think and you know it,” Harry says with a growl. “Jesus, Eggsy, I’m concerned about you. I like to know that you’re all right.”

“Because somethin’ horrible’s gonna happen ta me at HQ.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Appreciate yer concern, ‘arry, but I got this.”

“Eggsy, I’m not sure what’s gotten into you this afternoon but I’ve done nothing to deserve it.” Harry takes a few deep breaths and tries to reign in his anger. “I mentioned you didn’t let me know you were leaving. I didn’t accuse you of anything.” Eggsy snorts but says nothing.

Harry sighs, feeling exhausted. He’s been trying so hard to curb his alpha tendencies, to keep from looking over Eggsy’s shoulder everywhere he goes. He also desperately wants to be part of the pregnancy. He knows many alphas his age who simply sat back and waited for the fruit of their labor to be born, without caring about prenatal issues, nursery decorating, anything. Harry WANTS to be involved. He knows this is probably the only pup they’ll have, and he wants to remember every single part of the process. He’s already been talking with Roxy about a shower at HQ. He knows Eggsy would love the surprise, love being made much of.

When they get in the house, Eggsy heads right for the kitchen to get himself a drink. He doesn’t offer one to Harry. Harry removes his jacket and hangs it over a chair. “So, what were you speaking with Andrew about, if I’m allowed to ask.”

Eggsy glares at him. “I’m surprised you don’t know already.”

Harry rolls his eyes. He looks at Eggsy’s shirt and frowns. “You’ve spilled something on your shirt.”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve leaked something on my shirt. There’s a difference.” Eggsy tugs at the fabric in disgust. “Guess my milk’s comin’ in.”

“Really?” Harry breathes. He desperately wants to remove the shirt, to look at Eggsy’s chest. That’s food for their child, food Eggsy will provide. He’s never been more in love with his mate.

“Yeah. Feel like a fuckin’ cow now.” Eggsy slams his glass into the sink. “They don’t fuckin’ tell ya about THAT in tha books. That ya start leakin’ when yer tryin’ ta review tha candidates as they run tha track. That yer coworker starts makin’ fun of ya.”

“I will kill Merlin,” Harry says. “No,” he corrects himself. “That would leave you with far too much work to do. I will hurt him.”

“Fuck, ‘arry, know yer jokin’ but that ain’t fuckin’ necessary. I wish ya’d just shut tha…” Eggsy stops talking and puts a hand on his stomach.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s up in an instant, rushing to Eggsy and just looking at him. “Are you all right? What is it, my boy? What can I do?”

“Guess…guess Peanut don’t like it when I yell at his Papa.” He grabs Harry’s hand and places it at the side of his stomach. “Even if think yer actin’ like a…” He presses Harry’s hand down.

Harry forgets to breathe as something presses against his hand. It stops, then presses two more times. “Is that…”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s eyes are wide with wonder. “First time I’ve felt it like that…where ya can feel it from the outside.” His eyes fill with tears. “So glad you was here for that, ‘arry.”

“Me too.” Harry keeps his hand in place but only receives one more little nudge.

“Sorry…sorry I acted like a fuckin’ twat.” Eggsy’s scent is full of remorse. “Feelin’ all fat an’ disgustin’ today, an’ then tha milk thing happened. Yer right, the polite thing ta do woulda been ta text ya an’ let ya know I was goin’ on ahead.”

“I wasn’t trying to control you, I was just curious as to where you were. I promise,” Harry says.

“I believe ya. Didn’t mean what I said.”

“You’re always beautiful to me, no matter what.” Harry tenderly kisses him. “I shouldn’t have said anything about your shirt.”

“Nah, it’s good. I have pads ta wear, just been puttin’ it off.” Eggsy rubs his stomach and smiles. “Guess we know whose side tha Peanut is on.”

Harry kneels before him, lifts Eggsy’s shirt, and kisses his stomach. “Thank you for your support, Peanut, but I knew your Da didn’t mean it. We might exchange words, but we will always love each other and always love you.” He kisses him again and looks up at Eggsy. “When you feel less than perfect, please tell me. If I can’t help, at least let me know you need some space.”

“I will. Swear down.” Eggsy tugs at Harry’s arm until he stands. “Lemme go change an’ I’ll tell ya what I was talkin’ ta Andrew about. Dinner’s in tha fridge, just preheat tha oven an’ I’ll get it started.”

“All right.” 

Eggsy returns in a clean shirt and the same trousers. “So, I was talkin’ ta Andrew ‘bout colors an’ stuff for tha nursery. He doesn’t just do suits, ya know. Really knows his stuff.”

“Okay.” Harry makes himself a cup of tea and sits down. “What were your ideas?”

“I know we’re tryin’ ta keep it gender-neutral. What would ya think about like a nature thing? Like tha woods? Trees an’ flowers…animals? He suggested this really pretty light green fer tha walls…an’ he knows someone that could do tha paintin’. Both the walls an’ tha hand panted stuff.” Harry just stares at him. It sounds perfect. “Or, ya know…if ya didn’t…”

“No, my boy. That sounds beautiful. Our son or daughter will love it. I wish I would have had such a pleasant room to grow up in. Mine was white. White walls, and I was not permitted to hang anything on them.”

“Nothin’?” Eggsy gasps. “Mine was brown, hung shite all over tha place ta cover tha holes. Footie posters, musicians…”

“Well, my parents did not permit such things.” Harry shrugs. “What can I do to help with this, Eggsy? Do you need me to paint, or clean the walls? Anything.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks timidly. “I know ya said ya wanna be involved, ‘arry, but this is like tha dirty work.”

“You…and our Peanut…are never too much work for me.”

“Well, we should probably clean that room out. Mostly yer stuff, anyway.”

“True,” Harry admits. “I was thinking we could have Merlin over for dinner on Saturday, if that’s all right with you.”

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I know you’ll want me out of the kitchen that day, so I will deal with the room. Speak with Andrew and ask him for the contact information of his painter, and we’ll go from there.”

“I love ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy bends down and kisses him. “Ya deserve sainthood for dealin’ with me.”

“No, I believe that’s Merlin,” Harry replies and Eggsy grins. “Go easy on him, my boy. Don’t poke the bear.”

“Don’t poke…much. Can’t help it. It’s so fun to see him get all growly.”

“GET all growly?”

“Well, yeah, he’s perpetually growly. But I like workin’ with ‘im. Learnin’ a lot.”

“Good. I’m proud of you.” Harry tugs him down into a kiss. “I mean that.”

“Thanks, ‘arry.” Eggsy takes out his phone and taps at it a bit. “Here…check this site out. Got some nursery ideas from that.” 

Harry starts scrolling through it as Eggsy begins making dinner. “What? No. We are NOT letting someone paint a Yeti on our child’s nursery wall. NO, Eggsy.”

“YES, ‘arry.”


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Harry quietly lets himself into Merlin’s office. Merlin knew he was coming, had invited him, actually, so Harry doesn’t feel as if he’s snooping. He stands by the door and looks at the men seated behind Merlin’s large desk. There are five computer monitors as well as a laptop all open and buzzing, and Merlin’s fingers are flying over a keyboard. Eggsy is seated next to him in a pair of trousers and a red jumper. Harry knows Eggsy hates the fact that he has to wear special clothing for his pregnancy now so he’s spared no expense finding nice clothing that looks good on Eggsy but also feels comfortable. He knows Eggsy would have just stayed in hoodies and track pants for the rest of the pregnancy, but Harry won’t allow it. His omega is handsome and Harry likes him in clothes that show off his good looks, even stuck behind a desk at HQ.

“There.” Eggsy taps his pen against a monitor and Merlin growls at him. “Sorry, mate. There.” This time he only points with the pen. “Theo…he shoves her outta tha way. Please tell me ya see it.”

“I do see it.” Merlin sighs and shakes his head. 

“I know we’re supposed ta keep an unbiased open mind, but fuck, Merlin…he’s a prick.”

“He is.” Merlin leans back in his chair. “I want to like him, because I like Tor.”

“Tor’s just phonin’ it in an’ ya know it. Spoke ta him tha other day. He’s fuckin’ ITCHIN’ ta retire. Not surprised that he nominated tha first bloke he knew that said yes. Probably a nephew or somethin’.”

“He is his nephew.”

“Now, Molly? She’s fuckin’ aces. Not surprised she’s Roxy’s recruit. She can run rings around the others.” Eggsy leans in to peer at a monitor, at least as far as his stomach will let him.

“Yes, but there’s an issue with bravery. When the chips are down, I don’t know that she can see things through.”

Harry is so proud of his boy that he’s fit to burst. His scent obviously proves this, because Eggsy sniffs the air and says, “Hello, love,” without turning around.

“Hello, my boy. Afternoon, Merlin.”

“Harry.” Merlin waves at the table. “There’s tea…and sandwiches. Before you ask, he had some chicken soup, a sandwich, and an apple.”

“Haz,” Eggsy says, finally turning around to look at his mate. “You makin’ Merlin look after me? He’s got enough ta do!”

“He didn’t make me do anything, lad. I took it upon myself to look after you, just so I don’t need to hear him give me hell otherwise.”

“Plus ya love me.” Eggsy grins at him and plants a kiss on his cheek. Harry doesn’t even growl. He likes the way Merlin takes care of Eggsy when he’s not there to do it himself.

“Whatever.” But Merlin blushes a bit.

Harry gets himself tea and a sandwich before sitting on Eggsy’s other side. “How are things going?”

“We’re down to six. Roxy’s recruit, Tor, Ector, Lamorak, Bors and Percival. Two women, four men, all alphas,” Eggsy tells him. “Parachute test is tomorrow.”

“Well, that should eliminate at least three. That’s what usually happens.”

“Then the train tracks.” Eggsy steals Harry’s tea. “Oi, ‘arry, didya put ANY sugar in this?”

“Of course I did. Just not as much as you do.” Harry takes the cup back. “And have you decided what’s happening after that?”

“That’s why I asked you to come speak with us.” Merlin actually pushes his chair away from the desk. “Eggsy’s going to tell you all about it.”

“Way ta throw me under tha bus, bruv,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Merlin…” Harry’s eyes widen as Merlin gets up and actually sits across the room. “Are you afraid?”

“I am never afraid. I’m certainly never afraid of you. I’m just…sitting down.”

Harry looks at Eggsy, whose scent has gone very nervous. “Eggsy.”

“Well, I had this idea, ‘arry, an’ I told Merlin about it weeks ago…an’ he thinks it’s a good idea.”

“I never said it was a good idea,” Merlin says quickly. “I just said it wasn’t tha worst idea.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy snaps before turning back to Harry. He gives Harry his most charming smile, the one that melts Harry’s heart and turns him to putty in his omega’s hands. “So, ‘arry…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, out with it, lad,” Merlin growls.

“I was thinkin’ that it would be interestin’ ta see how tha recruits react ta someone in crisis. An’ not just that. How they react ta someone when they’re fightin’ for this job. Someone is put in their way, someone in need, an’ the choice is pretty much tha person or tha job.”

“That’s interesting. It’s not someone they care about, like a dog…just a stranger.”

“Right. Someone they’ve never met…because he’s made sure they’ve never seen him the entire time they’ve been here.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as he looks at Harry.

“Yes, that’s wise. I think…” The light bulb goes off. “No. NO, Eggsy.”

“YES, ‘arry.”

“NO, Galahad.”

“Yes, Arthur. It’s perfect!” Eggsy insists. “Alphas go all crazy around pregnant omegas anyway. If I’m layin’ there, obviously hurtin’ an’ in distress…what better way ta judge how a recruit will act when under tha gun? If it’s their survival versus tha survival of an innocent? Been working with Melissa down in Medical…gettin’ good at manipulatin’ my scent.”

“Eggsy, you are almost seven months pregnant. I will NOT have you put yourself in danger like that!”

“How am I gonna be in danger, ‘arry? How?” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.

“Well…obviously, what if something happens to you?” Harry wants to box his omega’s ears.

“Like what?”

“Well, what if they can’t control themselves and they hurt you in some way?”

“First of all…Kingsman agent here, love. Secondly, I’ll have my watch an’ can dart their arses immediately. Thirdly…” Eggsy points at Merlin. “Do ya really think he won’t have cameras all over tha bloody route? An’ I’ll be wearin’ my glasses.”

“I hear you.” Harry thinks for a moment. “What if…”

“Tell the truth, Harry. You don’t like it because you can’t be there ready to swoop in and rescue him if you think he needs it.” Merlin comes back to his desk. 

“Well, excuse the fuck out of me if I am concerned about my omega and want him safe,” Harry says angrily. “Not to mention our pup.”

“I do love when ya talk all filthy, love.” Eggsy leans in and kisses Harry. “Gets me all wet.”

“Please,” Harry says and Merlin snorts.

“Me an’ Merlin been workin’ this through for a long time now, ‘arry. We got this. I won’t be hurt. I’ll be layin’ on a path in tha woods…” Harry can’t control the whimper that comes out and Eggsy pats his leg. “…right where Merlin can see me on his monitor. Recruit runs through, we have our little interaction, an’ as soon as they’s done, I get up an’ I’m fine.” 

“I just don’t…”

“And as soon as all the recruits are through, Galahad will report to medical for a full examination and ultrasound,” Merlin puts in.

“What tha fuck, Merlin?”

“I think that’s only fair. If you are going to scare Harry this much, it’s the best way we can put his mind at ease.”

“I…fine,” Eggsy grumbles. “Let me do this, Haz. Wanna be a real part of this trainin’. Obviously it’s a one an’ done…can’t use this test again.”

“I…can I at least think about it?”

“Of course.” Eggsy pats him again. Harry scent goes from angry and frustrated to a quieter scent of concern. “I adore ya, Harry Hart.”

“You have until next week, Harry. We need to make the decision then,” Merlin tells him.

“I understand.” He looks at Eggsy and shakes his head. “Why couldn’t I bond with a docile sweet omega who doesn’t give me one moment of worry?”

“Because ya wouldn’t be bonded with me, then.” Eggsy slides onto his lap and kisses him. “And I’m plenty sweet.”

 

“So…what is it tonight?” Eggsy asks, getting himself settled in bed. It’s the night before the last test for the recruits, and Harry’s agreed to allow Eggsy to play the part of an omega in need of help. The final recruits are Tor’s choice, the arrogant Theo, and Percival’s choice, a quiet young man named Ethan that Eggsy hadn’t paid much attention to until he was suddenly part of the final two. The man spoke about as often as Percival, and had his serious demeanor as well as his talent on the gun range. Eggsy wondered if Ethan was perhaps Percival’s son, although he’d never heard anything about Percival having a family.

“The classics, of course.” Harry scrolls through his phone as he walks to the bed.

“Of course.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. Every night for the past three weeks Harry has made the baby listen to different styles of music, usually classical. He brings the music up on his phone and places it near Eggsy’s stomach.

“We’re going to do something a little different, though.” Harry puts the phone in the little station by the bed, and suddenly music flows through the speakers by the closet.

“Is this…Nat King Cole?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes. Like I said, the classics.” He holds his hand out. “Nature Boy, it’s called. I heard it earlier this week, and it made me think of you.”

Eggsy looks up at him and slowly takes his hand. “Harry Hart, are ya askin’ me ta dance?”

“Yes, I am.” Harry helps Eggsy off the bed and takes him in his arms, one hand a this waist, the other holding Eggsy’s hand close to his chest. “I realized I’ve never danced with you, and decided to remedy that oversight. I will never say no to any reason to hold you in my arms.”

“Haz.” Eggsy turns red and buries his face in Harry’s shoulder.

They gently move about the floor, Harry humming and occasionally singing into Eggsy’s hair. “And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me…the greatest thing you’ll ever learn…is just to love and be loved…in return.”

Eggsy blinks away tears and looks up at his alpha. “I guess yer tha king an’ I’m tha fool, huh?”

“Hardly,” Harry scoffs. He tucks Eggsy’s head back on his shoulder. “I hope you know how much I love you, Eggsy Unwin. I know I say it often, but I really mean it. You are the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, shocked to hear choked emotion in Harry’s voice.

“I’ve done so many wrong things in my long life…I guess I thought I would never deserve something so precious…and then a favor was called in, I saw you outside the station, and that was that.”

Something occurs to him. “Harry.” Eggsy stops dancing and cradles Harry’s face in his hands. “You know nothing’s gonna happen to me tomorrow, right? Ain’t gonna die. Just gonna lay on tha ground an’ do some BAFTA-worthy actin’.” He caresses Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs. “An’ then I’ll come in an’ go right to tha doctor.”

“I know that deep inside, my boy, I just…I realized that while I seem to say I love you quite often, I rarely tell you why. It shouldn’t be saved for special occasions. I should say it more often.”

“Haz.” Eggsy wipes away a tear. “Ya don’t need ta tell me why. I’ve met ya. Yer not one ta throw around yer love like it’s nothin’. Ya love Merlin, ya love my mum, ya love Daisy. An’ ya love me. Ya show me all tha time. An’ now yer gonna be able ta show our Peanut all that love as well.” He sighs. “Trust me…I know what it feels like ta have someone amazin’ love ya an’ ta not feel worthy. I feel it all tha time. Our baby is so fuckin’ lucky ta have ya as its Papa, ‘arry. I’m lucky, too.”

“Oh, my boy.” Harry gives him a kiss full of gentle passion. 

 

“You don’t need to watch this,” Merlin says to Harry.

“Are you serious, Merlin? Like I’d be anywhere else.”

“I can hear ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy says. 

Harry sighs as he watches him walk the path through the woods on the outskirts of HQ. The two recruits will be knocked out and awaken in a prisoner holding area below the stables, a place they’ve never been and don’t even know exists. They will have to make their way out of the building and out into the open, and then get through the woods to the bunker by the jet pad. They’re going to be timed, of course, but Merlin will also be watching to see exactly how they get from the holding area to the bunker. “I’m fine. I’m simply here to assist Merlin.”

“Like he needs it,” Eggsy says.

Merlin turns to Harry. “If you become a distraction, Arthur, I have the right to remove you from this office. The recruitment process is Merlin’s domain, not Arthur’s. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Christ, Merlin, ya sound so fuckin’ sexy when ya get all dom. Maybe I picked the wrong alpha,” Eggsy teases.

“Maybe I’m going to smack that perfect arse of yours tonight if you continue in this vein,” Harry replies.

“Maybe that’s no punishment,” Eggsy says with a grin.

Merlin has cameras and microphones hidden in the trees, and Eggsy is wearing a pair of glasses that do not look like Kingsman issue at all. He’s also outfitted with a microphone, tracker, amnesia darts, and a knife. What Eggsy doesn’t know is that the tracker also includes a heartrate monitor that will alert them to any danger involving the baby.

“All right, Galahad, into place if you will. No more talking,” Merlin orders.

“Yes, sir. Love you, Arthur.” Eggsy finds a root sticking out of the path and lays down shortly ahead of it. 

“Love you, too, my boy.” Harry tries to relax.

“Ah, there’s Theo. He’s reaching the edge of the woods. Going on radio silence, Galahad. We will only contact you again if you use your safeword.” Merlin clicks a few buttons and sits back as well. “He’ll be fine, Harry. He’s the one who developed most of this plan, and I was quite impressed.”

“My omega is brilliant.” But Harry still clenches the armrests of his chair. Eggsy begins to moan and roll around a bit and Harry growls at the monitor. He feels his own heartrate jump as he watches the screen, yearning to leave the room and go find his omega.

“Relax, Harry,” Merlin whispers. “It’s an act. He’s fine.”

They hear footsteps pounding up the path. “What the bloody hell?” A man says.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Eggsy rolls onto his back so they can see what he sees. “Thought I’d lay here forever.”

“Who the hell are you and WHAT are you doing out here?” The man’s eyes run over Eggsy, who’s wearing a pair of battered jeans and an old hoodie that’s just tight enough to exaggerate his pregnancy. 

“Name’s Gary…came fer a walk an’ tripped or somethin’…hit tha ground pretty hard an’ everything hurts.” He wraps his arms around his stomach and groans.

“Jesus…” The man inhales. Eggsy is obviously sending out a strong scent of distress, something that repulses and lures alphas at the same time. He falls to his knees and actually runs his hand over Eggsy’s stomach. Harry growls again, stomach clenching. “Aren’t you a pretty one? How are you even here, omega?” Harry flinches, knowing Eggsy’s probably furious that the man is ignoring his name and using his gender instead.

“My alpha works here…was busy at home this mornin’, preparin’ dinner, doing his laundry…thought I’d surprise him an’ bring him lunch…” Harry knows Eggsy’s playing the devoted homebody omega card, which seems to work on the trainee. “He were busy so I thought I’d take a walk…didn’t think it would hurt ta be alone…”

“A pretty omega like you should never be alone. Shouldn’t be out at all like this…your alpha should keep you safe at home where you belong,” the man coos, running a hand up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “Omegas don’t belong at Kingsman, especially an omega who’s fat with a pup. If your alpha was any sort of a decent alpha, he’d know your place.”

“Can ya help me up? Help me inside?”

“I’m sorry, pretty.” The man stands up. “I’m in the middle of a job interview, you see. I’m sure you don’t understand, but I’m going to be the next Kingsman agent. I can’t let a cheap chav omega keep me from that. If I remember, I’ll send someone along to help you.” He starts to jog away.

“Wait!” Eggsy cries but the man doesn’t even look back.

Merlin waits until he sees the man clear the edge of the woods. “All right, Eggsy, you can sit up.”

“What a fuckin’ wanker!” Eggsy hisses. “Fuckin’ prick, touchin’ my Peanut an’ tellin’ me my place is at home.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says. He cannot keep the smile from his face. He and Merlin exchange looks of amusement.

“I’m ‘fat with a pup’? I’ll show him fat with a pup when I’m kickin’ his fuckin’ arse. And insultin’ my alpha? Christ,” Eggsy spits.

“He did not insult me, my pet. I assure you I found it all quite amusing. And you’re right, your acting skills deserve multiple awards. I half expected you to sit up and bite his throat.”

“Arsehole.”

“Please calm yourself, Galahad. You have fifteen minutes or so before Ethan is at the edge of the woods. You’re doing very well,” Merlin tells him.

“Thanks, Merlin. Still think that guy’s a prick.”

“Well, unfortunately, he got out of the holding area much faster than Ethan did, so I’m afraid he’s in the lead as it stands now.”

“And if Ethan is anything like Percival, he probably won’t even notice I’m on the ground.” Eggsy lays back down. “Ain’t never heard him say three words ta anyone unless he’s answerin’ a question.”

“Now, Eggsy, Percival is an excellent agent and a decent man. He’s just…reserved,” Harry says.

“He’s got a stick up his arse,” Eggsy says before he takes his position on the path.

Eggsy starts moaning again as the other trainee comes running up the path. “My God,” the man says in astonishment. “What are YOU doing here?”

“Was takin’ a walk…fell…” Eggsy rolls onto his back and holds his stomach.

“You’re…bloody hell.” The man falls to his knees, gently places his hand on Eggsy’s forehead and looks into his eyes. “What’s your name, friend?”

Merlin and Harry look at each other and lean closer to the monitors without noticing. “G-Gary,” Eggsy whispers. He groans again and the man makes a face. Eggsy’s sending out his distressed scent again.

“And what made you decide to get up close and personal with the forest floor, Gary?” The man says in a teasing voice as his eyes slowly roam over Eggsy’s body.

“He’s checking him for injuries,” Harry murmurs.

“Well, my…my alpha works here. I was bringin’ him lunch, see, but he were busy.”

“Thoughtful of you.” The man pauses, turning his head for a moment and taking a few deep breaths. “May I check your stomach? I don’t see anything, but you could have landed on some rocks.”

“Course.” Eggsy swallows hard as the man gently checks his swollen abdomen. Harry grunts a bit but doesn’t react as he had when Theo touched Eggsy. “Nice day, thought I’d take a walk. No one uses this path much so I didn’t think it would bother anyone.”

“You’re lucky I came along…doesn’t look like a well-traveled trail, that’s for sure.” Ethan takes Eggsy’s hand. “How about you sit up…slow, now.”

Eggsy slowly sits up with the man’s hand at his back. “How’re you out here? Are you an agent?”

“No. Hoping to be…made it this far, anyway. I’m actually taking the last test as we speak.”

“I’m fine. Nothin’s broken, just had the wind knocked outta me. Thanks…”

“Ethan.”

“Ethan. I’ll be fine now. If yer takin’ tha test, bet ya gotta run along.”

The man shrugs. “Doesn’t matter, does it? What kind of alpha or man would I be if I ran away and left you here?” He stands back up and gives Eggsy both his hands. “Steady now.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy allows Ethan to help him up.

“Let’s get walking to HQ. You should probably be looked over in Medical.” Ethan takes another deep breath. “You don’t just have an alpha, you’re mated.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s voice is full of pride and Harry blushes a bit. “Best bloke ever.”

“Lucky you. You look a little weak. Could I put my arm around you to help you? I assure you I make no advances and am not disrespecting your bond.”

“It’s good, guv. Appreciate tha help.” 

The man puts one arm around Eggsy’s waist and holds his other hand as they start to pick their way down the path. “I didn’t think significant others were allowed at the facility.”

“They’re not, really. I work here too…been helpin’ all over but my favorite is the garage.”

“Hell, yes. There are some beautiful machines in there.”

“Got ta drive that Bugatti not long after I got up tha duff,” Eggsy brags and Harry rolls his eyes.

“How was it?”

“Fuckin’ SILK, mate.” Eggsy actually stumbles and the man catches him. “Thanks.”

They make it to the edge of the woods and Ethan says, “Almost there, Gary. Just a bit more.”

“I can make it on my own. Really, mate, I’m good. Thanks fer yer help. Dunno what I woulda done if ya hadn’t come along.” Eggsy holds out his hand and Ethan shakes it.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again. Don’t think I’ll be making it as an agent, but maybe support staff…maybe I’ll see you in the garage.”

“Hope so.” Eggsy gives him a wave and heads for the building as Ethan runs towards the bunker. “I’m on my way ta Medical, ‘arry, don’t gotta say nothin’. An’ I hope yer not freakin’ out cuz another alpha touched me.”

“I am not freaking out in the slightest,” Harry says. “I’ll just make sure you get a very nice long bath when we get home.” 

“No, not freaking out at all,” Merlin says wryly. “In all honesty, Eggsy, Harry was quite well-behaved.”

“Good. Meet me in Medical, love?”

“Of course.” Harry stands. “We shouldn’t be too long, Merlin.”

“Take your time. I told Tor and Percival to clean up their recruits and meet us in the Table room at four.”

By the time Harry reaches Medical, Eggsy’s on an examining table and speaking with Dr. Abbott. “Good afternoon, Arthur.”

“Doctor Abbott.” He takes Eggsy’s hand. “All right, my boy?”

“Completely fine.”

“Galahad’s heart and blood pressure are normal, and the baby sounds normal as well. I did a quick external exam, and don’t see any reason to do an internal.”

“Told ya,” Eggsy says to Harry with a smirk.

“We’ll proceed with the sonogram just in case, however.” The doctor nods to his nurse, who prepares the equipment. Eggsy removes his shirt, lays back, and takes Harry’s hand again.

“There’s our Peanut,” Eggsy says as the baby appears on the screen. The baby moves a bit, flailing it’s hand. “See? It waved at us!” Harry simply kisses Eggsy’s hand. He can never get enough of seeing their child. 

“Looks like everything’s good. You’re in perfect shape, Agent Galahad.” The doctor steps back so the nurse can wipe Eggsy’s stomach. “I won’t need to see you until our next scheduled appointment.”

“Thank you so much, Doctor,” Harry says.

“Wanna help me get dressed in my suit, ‘arry?” Eggsy pulls on his shirt and sits up.

“Of course I’ll help you, my boy.”

“Can’t wait fer that piece of trash ta see me in it…fuckin’ prick.” Eggsy growls as he follows Harry out of the examining room.

Eggsy stands in a small waiting area outside the Table room. He’s behind a door but can see clearly and hear everything that might be said. He and Merlin have talked and decided that it was best for Arthur and Merlin to speak with the candidates before revealing Eggsy’s identity.

Tor and Theo are one side of the table with Percival and Ethan on the other. Everyone moves to their feet when Harry and Merlin enter the room. “Please, be seated, that’s not necessary,” Harry says, waving at them to sit. Eggsy has to smile. After all this time, Harry still isn’t use to the respect people give him as Arthur.

“You’ve both performed remarkably today and you should be quite proud of yourselves,” Merlin begins. “You were very inventive as to how you escaped the holding area…I was impressed.”

“Thank you, sir,” they both say.

“I’ve also reviewed your footage throughout the training process. Theo, you excel at hand to hand combat, while Ethan’s scores at the range are exemplary.” They nod their thanks. “I have a few questions for you, however, that are part of the test as well.” Merlin looks at Theo, who smiles at him in a smug manner. “Theo, what do you know of Arthur?”

Theo’s eyes dart to Harry. “Well, he’s been Arthur for just a few years, was Galahad before that. He was missing after V-Day but finally recovered.” Theo smiles proudly. Merlin waits and he blushes a bit. “And…uh, that’s all.”

“Anything you’d like to add, Ethan?”

“Well…what I know I cannot prove, really. Just some things I’ve picked up around HQ.” Ethan looks nervous and Percival looks shocked that his recruit might believe idle gossip.

“That’s fine.”

“Well, what I know for a fact is that I have the third best marksmanship scores behind Arthur and the current Galahad. I also know that Arthur excels at hand to hand.” Merlin nods. “I know that…that Arthur is mated with the current Galahad, although he has not yet been given the official title of Guinevere for some reason. I’ve not met Galahad…none of the trainees have. We just assumed he was on assignment. We learned in our linguistic training that Arthur speaks five languages fluently and can write and read three more.” Eggsy blinks. He didn’t even know that. He’s going to have to have Harry teach him some of those languages…or at least the dirty words.

“Thank you, Ethan,” Merlin says and Eggsy can practically hear him rolling his eyes. Merlin hates when anyone compliments Harry, because he says Harry uses it as an excuse to peacock even more. “Now, as to today’s test…Theo, you finished twelve minutes ahead of Ethan.” Theo smiles proudly, giving Ethan a dirty look. “I’d like to speak briefly about what happened in the woods. I saw everything on my cameras.”

“Oh, that.” Theo waves his hand in the air. “Some idiotic omega was walking in the woods and fell on the path. He didn’t seem to be injured so I told him I would inform someone of his whereabouts when I got to the bunker. I stopped someone as soon as I entered the building.”

“Liar,” Eggsy mutters to himself. 

“That omega was pregnant, and quite far along at that,” Ethan adds. “I saw him to the edge of the woods and then headed for the bunker. I probably should have made sure he arrived at Medical, but I wanted to finish the course.” He hung his head. 

“I see,” Merlin says, closing his laptop.

That’s Eggsy’s cue. He practically falls through the door and everyone turns to look at him. “Oi! Sorry, wasn’t I supposed ta come in then?” He lays the accent on thick and watches Theo’s nose turn up and Ethan’s eyes widen.

“Gary?” Ethan gasps. “You’re all right, then?”

“Right as rain, bruv. Thanks fer yer help again, by the way.”

“Are you supposed to even BE here?” Theo asks with a snort. He looks at the others. “He’s not, correct? I assumed the Table is for alphas only?” Tor groans and shakes his head. “What?”

Merlin looks at Eggsy, who’s practically bouncing on his heels. He cannot wait to wreck this idiot’s life. Harry is making a point not to look at him. Tor is burying his face in his hand. Only Percival has a look of total indifference. Eggsy feels that the world could crash around them and Percival would barely raise an eyebrow. “Oh, go ahead. You’ll be completely unbearable if I take this from you.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy straightens his tie and tugs at the jacket of his coat, pulling it into place. He strides over to Theo and holds out his hand. Theo stares at it. “Agent Galahad, at your service, sir.” He uses his more formal non-chav accent.

Theo stares at the hand, stares at Eggsy, and stares at Merlin. “You must be joking.”

Eggsy shrugs and goes over to Ethan, who eagerly stands and shakes his hand. “Sorry for the trick, mate, but needs must. Trust me when I tell you you did NOT want to go through what we went through as the final test.”

“No problem,” Ethan says, still gaping at him. Eggsy grins.

“And for the record, the reason I’m not Guinevere is because that name is reserved for when Arthur’s mate retires from active duty. I’m in no way ready for that…even after this little one comes out.” Eggsy rubs his stomach. “No matter WHAT other people might think,” he says, glaring at Harry. He claps Ethan on the shoulder and goes to stand by Harry’s chair.

“So, that was a test, then? Helping some pitiful knocked up omega?” Theo almost yells. Eggsy smiles. Theo’s scent is painful. He feels threatened and embarrassed.

“I saw the footage, boy. You accused Arthur of not being a decent alpha!” Tor snaps.

“I didn’t know it was Arthur!” Theo whines.

“It shouldn’t matter,” Harry growls and the entire room freezes. Eggsy whimpers a bit and shows his neck. “Settle, pet,” Harry murmurs, squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “A Kingsman agent, always, ALWAYS behaves as a gentleman. We act for the greater good, and we put others before ourselves. What if he was really an injured, pregnant omega? What if he was bleeding out, if he was losing his child?” Harry swallows hard. “Would you step over him to get out of a burning building, or to finish a mission?”

“No, of course I would help in THAT scenario,” Theo protests.

“You touched me without my permission,” Eggsy says calmly, although he wants to kick the man in the balls before punching him in the throat. “You CARESSED me, told me my place was at home, and insulted my alpha. If I really wanted to, I could have that alpha beat the living hell out of you, and no one would complain, simply for the fact that you TOUCHED me.” Theo turns pale. Eggsy turns to Ethan. “You asked permission to touch me, to exam me to make sure I wasn’t injured. You talked to me to distract me and helped me to safety, even though you knew it would mean this job.” 

“It’s like I said to you, sir. What kind of alpha or man would I be if I didn’t help you?” Ethan says softly. Percival beams with pride. 

Merlin gets up and walks over to Theo. “You have failed. You will not be a Kingsman agent. Please pack your belongings…a car will be waiting for you out front.”

“Ridiculous!” Theo snaps, turning on one heel and storming out of the room.

“I’m sorry, Tor,” Merlin says apologetically.

“It’s fine. I’m surprised he lasted this long. Only did it as a favor to my brother. His mother’s a total twat…he takes after her.” Tor reaches across the table. “Congratulations, boy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ethan says, stunned. He shakes Tor’s hand and the man leaves the room.

“Congratulations, mate!” Eggsy eagerly shakes Ethan’s hand. “Lookin’ forward ta workin’ with ya once I’m back at tha Table!”

“Thank you.” Ethan shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“You did well, Ethan.” Harry shakes his hand. “And thank you for looking after my omega.”

“Of course, sir,” Ethan whispers.

“Maybe next week, once yer sworn in, we could hang around the garage a bit,” Eggsy says. “Be nice not bein’ tha newest agent anymore.” Harry growls at him and he sighs. “Yes, Arthur. No drivin’, just lookin’.”

“Keep it up, Galahad, and I’ll spank you so hard tonight you won’t sit for a week,” Harry whispers in his ear and Eggsy’s legs actually shake. “Congratulations, Ethan. Or shall I say…Bedivere.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been kind enough to leave kudos and comments on this fic. I was very nervous trying something new, and you've all been wonderful.
> 
> EDIT: I've decided to add one more epilogue chapter, which will arrive shortly. Merlin and Harry deserve their gingerbread house rematch, don't they? *wink*

FOURTEEN

 

“And then this one time I was on the Autobahn in the middle of the night. No one around, so I just HAD to push her a little bit,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Easily did one sixty in the Merc.”

“Jesus,” Ethan says with a delighted smile. “I cannot WAIT for that.”

“It’s so nice to finally find someone who gets it.” Eggsy leans in a bit. “I love Arthur, but he doesn’t understand why you just gotta get behind the wheel sometimes.”

“Don’t give him any ideas, Galahad,” Bors says sternly. “You know he won’t be allowed to take a car out alone for months.”

“Just giving him something to look forward to,” Eggsy says. He presses at his back and frowns a bit. 

“All right?” Ethan asks with a look of concern.

Eggsy sighs. Even though Ethan is officially Percival’s candidate and does a lot of training with him, Harry has suggested that Eggsy spend a lot of time with him as well. Harry says it’s because he thinks Ethan will appreciate learning things from another young agent, but Eggsy’s fairly certain that Harry doesn’t want him alone, and Ethan is one of the few alphas he trusts. He knows Ethan and Eggsy have become fast friends, and he doesn’t feel threatened by the younger alpha. “Yeah, m’fine. Just my back. Usual stuff.” Eggsy takes a few deep breaths and it slowly goes away. “Woke me up this morning, too…been up since four.”

Ethan wrinkles his nose. “That’s horrible.”

“You’re telling me,” Eggsy says. “Now, maybe if you’re nice to Bors, he’ll…”

“I am not for sale, Galahad,” Bors says with a growl. Eggsy smiles politely. Bors has taken over at the garage upon Tor’s requirement, and Eggsy really likes him. 

Eggsy’s glasses ping. “Agent Galahad, are you attempting to bribe one of my knights?” A voice says in his ear.

“Oh. Hello, Arthur.” Eggsy makes a face and Ethan grins. “And no, I would never do that.”

“I see. Would you please meet Merlin and I in the upstairs conference room? Apparently it’s time for you to sign all the paperwork for your maternity leave.”

“Can’t it wait?” Eggsy whines. The last thing he wants to do is walk all the way up to HQ just to sign papers for an hour. He presses at his back again. He could tell Harry he’s feeling too tired to walk all that way, but that will set off all the wrong alarms and Harry will have him on his back in Medical before he knows what’s hit him. 

“No, Galahad.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Have Bedivere accompany you. There are some things he needs to sign as well.”

“Sure there is,” Eggsy says wryly. He taps the side of his glasses and disconnects the call. “Hey, Bedivere, I gotta go up and sign a bunch of stuff…Arthur wants you to come along. He says it’s so you can sign stuff as well, but I think he just doesn’t trust me to remember how to walk simply because I can no longer see my feet.”

Ethan snickers. “If Arthur wants it, I’ll be more than happy to come with you.”

“Oh, don’t talk like that. We don’t want to encourage him.” Eggsy hefts himself to his feet. “Jesus…I’m pretty sure I have my own gravitational pull now.”

“How much longer?”

“Four weeks.” Eggsy waves to Bors and they leave the garage. Eggsy sets a slow pace and Ethan stays beside him.

“This how it was for you, then?” Ethan asks as they head up to HQ. “You had to sign forms and read handbooks and shadow agents?”

“Not even close.” Eggsy’s scent grows pained as he remembers.

“God…are you all right? I’m sorry!” Ethan puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder but pulls back a bit from his scent.

“Sorry, mate. Bad memories, you could say. I…I failed my final test. We had to shoot our dog.”

Ethan stops walking. “You’re joking.”

“No. I refused and then I found out the gun was full of blanks. Arthur was pretty fucking angry at me, that’s for sure. Before we could work things out, he was called away to Kentucky. He…he was the guinea pig for Valentine before V-Day.”

“God, I’m sorry. That must’ve been horrible for you.”

“We weren’t together yet. Cared a lot about him, though. Didn’t realize he’d survived, and I was busy working with Lancelot and Merlin to save the world. It was only after we found Arthur that we got together.”

“So your training was pretty much saving the world?” Eggsy shrugs and nods. “Yeah, I think I prefer shadowing Percival and reading handbooks.” 

Eggsy laughs. “I bet.” He leads Ethan inside to the lift. “We don’t use the second floor conference room for much official business. It’s actually just a glorified lunchroom. I’m not even sure why Merlin’s using it for this.” He leans against the wall of the lift and presses against his back again. “Christ, Peanut, could ya back off for just a minute? Playin’ footie in there or something?”

“My mother told me my little brother used to kick her something fierce,” Ethan says. “Now he does judo.”

“Great. I have a little Bruce Lee in there.” Eggsy pats his stomach and grins. 

Harry’s pacing outside the conference room when they reach the second floor. “It’s about time.”

“First of all, do you REALLY have the right to say ANYTHING to me about getting places on time?” Eggsy snaps. “And secondly, in case you notice, I no longer walk. I WADDLE. Was gonna hold my feet and just have Bedivere ROLL me up here.”

“You do not waddle. You walk just fine,” Harry says. Eggsy rolls his eyes. Nowadays Harry is completely incapable of holding back his scent of love and adoration. Even if they were among strangers, Eggsy knows that anyone within smelling distance would know Harry was his alpha. “Hello, Bedivere.”

“Arthur, sir,” he says respectfully.

“Go ahead. Merlin’s waiting.” Harry steps aside.

“Oh, wouldn’t want to keep HIM waiting,” Eggsy mutters. He enters the room and halts almost immediately. “Fuck ME.”

“That is what got us into this mess,” Harry teases.

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy approaches the conference table, which is almost entirely covered by wrapped gifts. “Is…is this for me? For us?”

“Yes, my boy.” Harry wraps his arms around him from behind and puts his head on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Obviously a bunch of alphas isn’t going to do a traditional baby shower, but they all wanted to give us something. So they came to Merlin and he suggested a surprise like this.”

“But Roxy already threw that shower with Mum,” Eggsy sniffles, wiping at his eyes. “Got the high chair, stroller…”

“Everyone here cares about you, lad.” Merlin appears from behind the pile of presents. “And for Arthur as well.”

“God.” Eggsy turns and buries his face in Harry’s chest for a moment. He winces as Peanut kicks in the front and his back spasms again. He looks at Ethan. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” he promises. “No clue. Do you not need me, then, sirs?”

“Thank you, Bedivere, but no,” Merlin answers. “You were just to come along and look after Galahad.”

“I will NOT miss that,” Eggsy groans. “No offense, Bedivere. Like hanging out with you, but I’d rather do it on equal footing as agents instead of as babysitter and baby.”

“No offense taken, Galahad. I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

“You can stay,” Eggsy says immediately.

“No, it’s fine. This moment belongs to the two of you. I’ll see you later.” Ethan nods at them and leaves the room.

“I really like him, ‘arry. He’s a good bloke. Not some posh gent…just a regular guy.” Eggsy lowers himself into a chair. “Fuck…feels good ta sit down.” He winces and pushes at his side a bit. “Swear this little bugger’s got yer long legs, love.”

“Is he or she a constant pain? Bothers you day and night?” Merlin asks. “Then yes…no question who the sire is.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says with a glare. 

“I’ll send word to the department heads that you’re not to be disturbed right now, Harry,” Merlin says.

“No, Merlin, stay.” Eggsy grabs Merlin by the hand. “Please? Yer…yer part of our family, you know that.”

Merlin blushes. “If you insist, lad.” He sits down.

“Besides, we need someone ta write stuff down, an’ you got yer tablet.” Eggsy smiles pleasantly.

“Fine,” Merlin sighs. 

Eggsy looks at the pile of gifts and sighs happily, his contented scent filling the room. He’s never really had large birthday parties or received many gifts. Even at Christmas there was never money for more than two or three gifts under the tree. He knows that none of these gifts will really be for him, but just the fact that the agents and support staff went out of their way means a lot to him. “Okay. Let’s get on it.” He grabs the closest gift and reads the card. “Lamorak.”

It takes almost an hour to unwrap and catalogue the gifts. Some are useful, such as the book on childhood disease and first aid and tiny first aid kit, given by Percival. Others are just plain adorable, like the tiny mechanic uniform and toy tool kit provided by Tor before he official retired. Eggsy’s actually exhausted when they’re done, and his back is aching.

“I’ll have a few of the staff load this up into one of the vans,” Merlin says. “They can drop it by your house tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy winces and tries to keep himself calm, although his scent is briefly tinged with worry before he is able to cover it up.

Harry’s head whips around. “Eggsy, are you all right?”

“Fine, love. Just overwhelmed.” He struggles to his feet and is hit with a pain so sharp it doubles him over.

“What’s happening!” Harry’s at his side in an instant, an arm around his waist as he nuzzles at Eggsy’s mark. “Calm down, my pet. Your scent is everywhere.”

“Well, I…been havin’ pain all day. Twasn’t this bad ‘til a little bit ago.” Eggsy pants, trying to draw a deep breath. “No big deal. Doc said I might…” He winces again.

“I heard you up at four this morning. Was it because of the pain?”

“Uh, might have been,” Eggsy says vaguely. Harry lets out a deep growl and Eggsy whimpers.

“I’ll call Medical and tell them you’re on your way,” Merlin says, dialing on his tablet. 

“I cannot believe you’ve been feeling this way all day and didn’t say anything! You should have been off your feet, not fucking around in the garage,” Harry says angrily. 

“Language, Papa,” Eggsy says, trying to smile. Harry doesn’t smile back.

“Let’s go.” His scent is furious.

“I’m…I’m sorry, love. I didn’t want to bother anyone if it were just false…” Eggsy groans and grabs his stomach.

“Eggsy!” Harry helps him sit back down. “We need to get you down there right away.”

“What are ya gonna do, carry me?” Eggsy snaps.

“And we need a wheelchair,” Merlin tells whoever’s on the other end of his call. “Immediately.”

“I’m fine. I can walk. Goin’ away a bit.” Eggsy stands and takes a few deep breaths. “See, this is why…” He groans again.

“You’re not walking anywhere,” Harry tells him. “Sit down and focus on breathing.”

“YOU focus on breathing,” Eggsy growls at him, but he sits down and does as he’s told.

Within ten minutes one of the nurses arrives with a wheelchair and Eggsy sits down in it. “I’ll push him,” Harry says to the nurse.

“No, ya won’t. Yer so worked up you’ll run me inta somethin’.” Eggsy smiles up a the nurse. “Thank you very much.”

“Of course, Agent Galahad.” She smiles down at him and briskly starts rolling him out of the room.

“Merlin,” Harry says over his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of everything, Harry.”

“It’s probably nothing, Merlin. See you soon,” Eggsy calls.

They arrive at Medical and Eggsy’s immediately changed into a hospital gown. “Just in case,” the nurse says, patting his hand. 

They hook up all the monitors and wires and Eggsy starts to panic a bit. “Harry,” he whispers.

Harry takes his hand and kisses his forehead. “It’s fine, pet. Just relax.” He attempts to send out a soothing scent but Eggsy can tell Harry’s concerned as well.

“Arthur…Galahad…hello.” Dr. Abbott walks into the room and gives them each a reassuring smile. “What do we have here?”

“Pain…started at about four this morning,” Eggsy tells him. “Comes and goes but started getting a lot worse over the past two hours.”

“I see.”

“You should have told me,” Harry says angrily.

“What, so you could throw me in here at four this morning and have me sit around for no good reason?” Eggsy retorts. Harry growls at him and Eggsy swallows hard.

Dr. Abbott clicks through the readings from the monitors. “Well, it looks like the baby’s heart rate is a little higher than I’d like, and it’s holding there.”

“So…bed rest?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“I’m afraid not. I think the little one is announcing he or she would like to make its appearance into the world.” 

“No. NO!” Eggsy cries. “It’s too soon. I have four more weeks!” He tries to sit up, his scent distressed. Both Harry and the doctor step back a bit.

“The baby will be fine, Galahad. The lungs are fully developed by now, and the growth rate has been normal. I don’t see any reason for concern…this isn’t a serious emergency, but in my opinion we should get everything ready for the c-section.”

“Darling, listen to the doctor. If he says the baby is fine, we must believe him,” Harry says soothingly, touching Eggsy’s cheek.

“All right. I trust you, Dr. Abbott,” Eggsy says finally.

“Excellent. I’ll have them prepare the operating room, and we’ll get you ready. We have an obstetrician on call, and she’ll be here shortly to take the lead. You’ve met her…Dr. Harris?”

“Yes, I like her,” Eggsy says, feeling a little better. 

“All right, then.” The doctor leaves the room.

“Okay, Agent Galahad…we’re going to put an IV in, give you the epidural, and…”

“Wait.” Eggsy interrupts the nurse. “Can you just wait a second?”

“Of course, but we need to give you the shot soon so it takes effect.” The nursing staff clears the room.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, bursting into tears. “I shoulda said somethin’ this mornin’. Maybe if I would, we coulda done somethin’, an’ Peanut wouldn’t be here early.” He puts his hands over his face and sobs.

“Oh, Eggsy…my sweet omega.” Harry puts his arms around him. “You did nothing wrong. I understand why you waited…you always hear about false labor. You did nothing wrong,” he repeats.

“If somethin’s wrong with Peanut, if he or she has any problems, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Peanut will be fine. And you will be fine. Dr. Abbott doesn’t seem too concerned. Like he said, no emergency.”

“I love you, ‘arry. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, my boy. I’m so sorry you were in pain today, and I know how scared you are.” Harry gently caresses the bond mark with his thumb. “You just need to be brave for a little longer, all right?”

“Yes, ‘arry. You won’t leave, right?” Eggsy asks anxiously. He knows that many alphas do not accompany their omegas into the operating room. Harry has always said he wanted to be there, but he wants to give him the option.

“I will not leave your side until our baby is in your arms,” Harry promises.

The nurse returns. “Arthur, we’ll need you to go get ready,” she says.

“The mighty Arthur in a medical gown and shower cap,” Eggsy teases through his tears. “Can’t wait to see that.”

“Cheeky,” Harry says as he follows the nurse out.

Before he knows it Eggsy’s being whisked into the operating room. “Where is he? Where’s ‘arry?” He calls out fearfully.

“I’m right here, darling boy.” Harry appears from a corner of the waiting room. 

“Okay.” Eggsy sighs with relief. They get him into place and the nurse starts to hang a small curtain over his stomach.

“This is just for…privacy,” she says finally. “I doubt you want to watch what’s going on.”

“Not really,” Eggsy agrees. He looks up at Harry and grins. “I hope someone has pictures of ya in that cap.”

“You forget about our wizard. You know Merlin probably has photos of me from every angle.”

“Good.” Eggsy takes a few deep breaths. “I’m really scared, ‘arry.”

“Don’t be. I’m here, my precious boy.” Harry grasps Eggsy’s hand in his. “I love you so much. I’m so grateful for you, every single day. The gift you’re giving me…it’s something I do not deserve, and I’ll spend the rest of my life paying you back for it.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, a tear falling from his eyes. “I love you. Thank you for choosing me ta be yer omega.”

“Like I had a choice,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s surprised to see tears on Harry’s cheeks as well. “I took one look at you outside that police station and fell hook, line, and sinker.”

“All right, Galahad. Just try to relax,” Dr. Harris says, smiling at him from over the barrier. “Everything looks good, and we’re going to start now.”

Eggsy nods but his eyes never leave Harry’s face. “I love you,” he whispers, clenching Harry’s hand.

They say nothing more, listening to what’s going on behind the tiny curtain. Harry smiles at him, leaning down and occasionally kissing Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy winces at the pressure on his abdomen, but no one seems alarmed and he tries to relax. “You’re doing wonderfully, my boy,” Harry murmurs, as if Eggsy has anything to do with this.

It seems like an eternity, and Eggsy’s beginning to wonder if maybe something IS wrong after all. Harry’s eyes never look once at the curtain; if it were Eggsy, he’d definitely be peeking over to see what’s what. Suddenly there’s a strange sucking sound, a gasp, and the cry of a baby. Eggsy’s eyes widen as he looks at Harry.

“Well, Arthur, congratulations. You have a son,” Dr. Harris says.

“A son?” Harry whispers.

“Yes…a very healthy little boy. Congratulations, Agent Galahad.”

“A son.” Eggsy begins to weep, tears rolling down his face to pool on the pillow by his ears. 

“Thank you…thank you my sweet boy.” Harry kisses him, sweet tender kisses that take Eggsy’s breath away.

“We’ll need to stitch you up, Galahad, but you may hold him,” the nurse says. She unsnaps the shoulder of his gown and flips it down to bare his chest. Suddenly she’s handling him a messy wriggling mass of baby. He screams with outrage, tiny fists flailing. A shock of dark hair covers his head and his eyes are squeezed shut as he cries.

“Oh…sweet baby…don’t cry, love,” Eggsy croons. He cradles the baby to his chest and as soon as their skin touches, the baby’s cries die to a whimper. “Don’t cry, my Peanut.”

“You’re magic,” Harry says, his scent full of wonder. “You grew that amazing child.”

“Didn’t do much. I’d say he did most of the work.” Eggsy lays his cheek against the damp head. “He has your hair…he has your legs.” Eggsy runs a finger along the skinny leg. “He’s perfect, just like his papa.”

“Just like his Da,” Harry corrects. He bends down and kisses the baby’s head.

After five minutes or so Eggsy regretfully hands the baby over. “We’ll clean him up and get him warm and cozy, and bring him into the room for you once you’re back,” the nurse tells him.

“Go tell Merlin,” Eggsy orders. “Tell Merlin an’ call my Mum. Tell her…tell her I’ll call her tomorrow an’ once we’re home she can come see us.”

“I understand,” Harry says. They’d already decided a few months prior that they’d inform Michelle that they wanted no visitors in the hospital, that they wanted private time for the three of them. It was the best option, since she obviously couldn’t come to HQ. “I love you, my omega.”

“Love you, alpha.” Eggsy kisses Harry.

 

Harry smiles at Merlin as he enters Eggsy’s room. Eggsy’s propped up in bed in a clean gown, beaming at Merlin. Harry’s walking around the room holding the baby, unable to release him for even a moment. “You know I’ll have ta feed him soon,” Eggsy points out. “Unless there’s been some sort of medical miracle in tha last hour, you can’t do it.”

“No, I cannot,” Harry says regretfully. “I would, my prince. I would do whatever it took to make you happy,” he coos to his son.

“Congratulations, Eggsy.” Merlin comes over and ruffles Eggsy’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been carved open like a turkey,” Eggsy says. “Hurts like fuck…but it’s worth it.” Eggsy smiles at his family. “Harry, let Merlin hold his godson.”

“Me? Oh, I…”

“Yes, you.” Harry enjoys Merlin’s discomfort. It’s nice to find something the man can’t do well. “Just support the head and don’t drop him or I will murder you.”

“No pressure.” Merlin awkwardly takes the baby and sits down in a chair. Harry moves to sit next to Eggsy on the bed, snuggling as close to him as the space allows. “He’s all right, then? The appropriate number of fingers and toes?”

“As far as we know. I wouldn’t let Harry unwrap him to see. I trust they would have told us if we had a mutant baby,” Eggsy says. Harry gently pokes him.

“Well, I hope he has a name to go along with those fingers and toes. The only message I got from Harry was “It’s a boy” with about twenty-five exclamation points,” Merlin says. He flinches as the baby fidgets a bit before falling back asleep. 

“Yes, he has a name,” Harry says. He looks down at Eggsy, who nods. They’ve had a boy’s name picked out for months, although the girl’s name was a little more difficult. Thankfully it didn’t matter now. 

“Ian,” Eggsy says.

“Yes?” Merlin replies absently, smiling down at the baby.

“No, idiot. That’s the baby’s name,” Eggsy says. “Ian Lee Hart.”

Merlin stares at them. “What?”

“Yes, Merlin. His name is Ian. Who better to name him after than my oldest and dearest friend, the one who kept my boy together when the world was falling apart?” Harry asks.

“Wasn’t a question, guv,” Eggsy pipes up. “I didn’t know yer real name. Harry suggested Ian without tellin’ me why, an’ I loved it right off. So perfect.”

“I’m honored.” Merlin smiles down at the baby. “Hello, young Ian Hart. I cannot wait to tell you delicious stories about your daddies.”

“Oi,” Eggsy says and Harry laughs.

Later that night Harry curls up in the bed next to Eggsy, little Ian tucked safely between them. “You are truly amazing.”

“Yeah, so amazing my tit shot milk right in my son’s face before I could get it in his mouth,” Eggsy whispers with a grimace. “Gotta work on that.”

“Doesn’t matter. You know just what to do. The way you hold him and care for him…” Harry shakes his head.

“Been less than a day, ‘arry. Sure I’m gonna show how fuckin’ clueless I am before the week is out.”

“I’ll be there to help you, my boy.” Harry carefully leans in a bit and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, ‘arry.” Eggsy kisses him, kisses their son’s head, and slowly drifts off to sleep. Harry stays awake a while longer, still wondering what he’s done right to deserve these two angels in his life. He finally gives up, kisses them up, and falls asleep as well.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a c-section but was put out for the actual delivery. I was hooked up and whisked away while my husband parked the car, so the pre-delivery emotions and feelings are something I could actually draw upon. I didn't have any sort of pain or things like that prior to going into the hospital, so I had to make that part up. The rest I had to research on the internet, so forgive any wand-waving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really the end now, I swear. I couldn't resist writing some Hartwin adorable baby moments...

FIFTEEN  
Five Months Later

“From your hair down to your toes…you’re not much, goodness knows…but you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine…” Eggsy softly sings, bringing Ian’s hand up to his mouth and kissing it. “Be nice if ya got some hair, though, my boy…wanna see yer Papa’s curls on that dome of yours.” Ian kept silently nursing, raising one eyebrow. The dark hair he’d been born with had quickly disappeared, leaving him with a dusting of light brown. His eyes never left Eggsy’s face although his left foot occasionally kicked a bit. Eggsy often thought it felt as if Ian’s foot was connected to the motor that ran his mouth while he suckled. Eggsy hears a sigh from the doorway at the same time he smells the contented scent of his alpha. He turns around, grinning from his seat in the rocking chair. “Ya watchin’ us again?”

“Never gets old,” Harry says, his eyes moist. “Especially when you sing to him.”

“Stop,” Eggsy says, blushing. Ian immediately looks towards the door when he hears Harry’s voice. He pulls away from Eggsy and struggles to sit up. “Oi, great, Papa, well done. Was hopin’ he’d finish feedin’ on this side before we hafta go.” Eggsy wrestles his son into place. “Papa ain’t goin’ nowhere, ya brat. Now…finish yer dinner.”

Harry walks over to stand behind the chair so Ian can look at him. Ian gurgles a bit and settles back on the nipple. “You could just pump, right?” Harry asks hopefully.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You’d love that, wouldn’t ya, ‘arry?”

“Yes,” Harry says immediately.

Harry was always after Eggsy to use the breast pump and set milk aside for Ian. Eggsy’d originally thought it was because he wanted Eggsy to stop nursing, that it disgusted him. After a few weeks, however, the real reasons came out. First of all, Harry was not disgusted by it at ALL. The first time they’d had any sort of sexual relations after Ian’s birth, Harry was kissing and nuzzling at Eggsy’s chest, hands gently running over his breasts. Eggsy was horrified when a few drops of milk had leaked out, but Harry had only moaned and used his thumb to wipe them away, sucking the thumb into his mouth afterwards. It wasn’t that he was turned on by breasts or the milk per se, but that they were EGGSY’s tits and that he was producing food for their boy. Eggsy didn’t understand it, but if it made his alpha happy…

The real reason Harry wanted Eggsy to pump was because he loved feeding their son. He loved cuddling him on the rocking chair, gently moving the chair with his heel, whispering secrets to Ian as he fed him the bottle. Thankfully the baby didn’t mind the bottle, switching easily between rubber nipple and the real thing, and Eggsy honestly didn’t mind getting a good night’s sleep now and then. The first time he’d come upon Harry and Ian in the middle of the night, he’d been moved to tears. He did most of the feeding, of course, but now and then he made sure to nudge Harry when Ian’s fussy wails came over the monitor at two in the morning.

“I ain’t pumpin’ today, love, sorry,” Eggsy says, smiling up at his alpha. “First of all, ain’t goin’ out in public an’ worryin’ that I’m suddenly gonna leak everywhere. Like ta finish the day evened out, if ya get me. Secondly, it takes too damn long. This greedy thing is much quicker than a machine.” Eggsy touches his boy’s noise. “Ain’t ya, Peanut?”

“We still have some in the freezer if we need it,” Harry says, and Eggsy rolls his eyes again. His mate is impossible and it’s the absolutely cutest thing Eggsy’s ever seen.

Ian whimpers again and tries to roll away. “Okay, okay, I get it, yer done.”

Harry tosses a towel over his shoulder and immediately reaches for the baby. “Allow me.”

“If someone had told me a year ago that Harry Hart would love ta give babies a bottle an’ burp ‘em, I never woulda believed it.” Eggsy shakes his head as he hands the baby to Harry. Harry places the baby at his shoulder and gently rocks side to side, patting at his back. Eggsy pulls his shirt off and replaces the breast support, carefully putting the pads into place. He refuses to call the thing a bra. “Gotta change,” he says, then shakes his head again as he notices Harry looking at his chest with a hungry gaze. “Perv.”

“You should be thankful I want you after you’ve had a baby,” Harry points out. “Wasn’t that one of your concerns?”

“Yeah, no worry on that front,” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry’s been absolutely insatiable since Ian’s birth and Eggsy loves every minute of it. 

Ian lets out a healthy burp and Harry’s face lights up. “That’s my good little prince.” He kisses Ian’s cheek.

Ian pulls back to look at him, smiling because Harry’s smiling. “Ma ma ma ma,” he says, patting Harry’s face.

“No, my prince. Pa pa pa pa,” Harry corrects.

“Ma ma ma,” Ian insists, sucking at his fingers and then patting Harry’s face again.

“Ugh,” Harry says, wrinkling his nose as he finds his handkerchief and wipes his face. Ian shrieks with delight, grabbing the piece of cloth and waving it around.

“All the toys he has an’ he wants ta play with that.” Eggsy chuckles.

“That’s because he’s going to become a Kingsman tailor, aren’t you, my boy?” Harry kisses Ian’s neck. “And then he’ll go work with Uncle Merlin.”

“Maybe he’ll be the first beta Knight,” Eggsy says. Their eyes meet. “Or not,” he says softly. The last thing either of them can think of is their sweet boy going out and risking his life. If Eggsy had his way, Ian would never leave the house. Never in his life has he known a love this fierce. He’d been very relieved when the doctors told them Ian was beta. Eggsy wanted him to know a very normal, very safe life. No heats, no ruts, just a regular human being.

“I’ll get him dressed while you finish getting ready,” Harry suggests. “His bag is packed and by the door.”

“Three outfits?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “I learned my lesson.” He’d taken Ian on an outing with only one diaper and one change of clothing in the bag when he was three months old. It never happened again. “Come, my little man, let’s get you dressed in the new suit Andrew made you.”

“Fer fuck’s sake, ‘arry, we’s only goin’ to tha Christmas party, not ta meet tha Queen!”

“Language, Da,” Harry says as Eggsy leaves the nursery. “That’s another five quid in your swear jar, isn’t it, Ian?” Harry coos. “With the things your Da says, you’ll be able to pay for university by the time you’re four years old.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy yells over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll put his bag in the corner, under that table,” Harry says to Eggsy when they arrive in the conference room. Eggsy nods. “There’s a blanket and a few toys in there, although we both know they won’t be necessary.”

“That’s for sure,” Eggsy says. His point is proven as soon as they remove their jackets.

“There you are!” Roxy coos and takes Ian before Eggsy can protest. “How’s my little darling?” Ian shouts and reaches for her hair. “No, Ian, no hair.” She flips it over her shoulder. “Do you want to see the tree? Pretty lights!” She whisks him away.

“Well, there goes our son,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Last we’ll see of him for the next few hours.”

Eggsy and Harry figured the other agents would take a polite interest in their son the first time they met him and then probably forget about him. They were most definitely wrong. Almost every Kingsman agent – meaning the actual knights, not just the support staff – had fallen in love with Ian. Whenever Eggsy brought him to HQ, someone found an excuse to take him away. He’d found him on Bors’ lap in a parked BMW, playing at the kennel with Lamorak surrounded by puppies, and feeding apples to a horse with Ector. Merlin would often hold Ian on his lap as he slept, quietly working as a handler while trying to keep his voice down. Harry had threatened to put a tracker under the baby’s skin just so they could find him on any given day.

“Well, this is most definitely the safest place on the planet for him,” Harry points out. “Everyone here would defend him with their dying breath…and they have the skills to do it, too.” He looks around. “Quite the turnout.”

“Because ya know how ta throw a party…not some stupid posh affair like Chester used ta have.” Eggsy stands on his toes and kisses Harry. “Ya look mighty handsome tonight, Arthur.”

“Well, I wanted to make you proud.” Harry runs a hand down his blue suit and smiles at his mate. “You clean up pretty well yourself.” He means it. Eggsy is wearing a favorite dark grey suit, one that makes Harry want to drag him into a corner and tear it right off his body. Eggsy’s worked hard to get himself back into shape, and although Harry will always love him no matter what, he’s enjoyed the results of Eggsy’s hard labor. His chest is still heavy with milk but his stomach is almost toned completely, and his already perfect arse has become a bit more round and delectable. The tight fabric of the suit makes Harry want to drop to his knees and bite Eggsy’s thighs.

“I know that look,” Eggsy says with a wink. “We could slip away and no one would know…haven’t bent me over your desk in a while…”

“Fuck, you brat, don’t you dare,” Harry groans. He looks away and takes a deep breath, trying to get control of himself. Eggsy’s scent is warm and enticing, and he really just wants to fuck his mate over the closest flat surface. Something catches his eye. “What is THAT?”

“That is your doom, Harry Hart.” Harry whirls around to find Merlin behind him, smiling and rubbing his hands together. “Rematch.”

“You must be joking.” Harry looks at the table. “Did you know about this?”

“Course,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “Asked around, just ta see if anyone else wanted ta do it this year, but apparently they all seem ta think you an’ Merlin was robbed. So it’s just tha two of you.”

Harry starts to refuse, but Merlin’s giving him quite the cocky look. “I will wipe the floor with you AND your stupid gingerbread house,” he growls, the sound deep and low. Eggsy shivers.

“That trophy looks quite nice in my office. I’ll not be giving it up today,” Merlin tells him.

“You’re not going to spring anything on me like you did last year, are you?” Harry says, turning to glare at his mate.

“Nah, bruv. Swear down.” Eggsy holds up his hands. “No babies, no nothin’.”

“Why don’t you welcome everyone, Arthur, and we can get this show on the road?” Merlin suggests.

“Fine.” Harry takes a deep breath and raises his voice. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you’d be so kind?” The chatter dies down. “I’d like to officially welcome you all to the Kingsman Christmas party. This is a casual event…although we all have dressed up and look very nice, the main thing is for everyone to enjoy themselves. Please drink and eat all you like…there are rooms available here at HQ if you feel you should not be driving home later. And now…”

“And now prepare to be humiliated,” Merlin interrupts, removing his suit jacket and hanging it over a chair.

“We shall see about that.” Harry removes his own jacket and Eggsy’s on him immediately.

“If ya win, love, a trophy’s not tha only thing you’ll get at home,” his omega whispers, kissing him and biting at his bottom lip.

“Eggsy.” Harry blushes. Eggsy’s not usually so forward in public, but for once Harry doesn’t really mind.

“Good luck, sir. My money’s on you,” Roxy says as she walks to her seat, patting Harry on the shoulder. 

Of course they’re betting. “Thank you, Lancelot. Uh…where’s our son?”

“Percival has him,” she says over her shoulder.

“Great,” Eggsy sighs. “Now we’ll never get him back.”

To Eggsy’s utter shock, Percival adores babies and gets Ian into his arms any chance he gets. He’s even watched Ian so Eggsy and Harry could go out to dinner for their anniversary. The baby is currently seated on Percival’s lap, babbling up at him as he plays with Percival’s tie. Percival occasionally tickles him and Ian crows with delight.

“I must say, I never thought an expert sniper would be our go-to babysitter,” Harry comments.

“I’m not tha only one that’s full of surprises, love.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Okay, you two, you have forty-five minutes. No cheating, no stealing supplies from one another. We’ve met you…we know how you operate. There’s a completely unbiased judge ready to award the trophy, so get to work.”

Merlin cracks his knuckles, Harry flexes his fingers, and the competition begins. They work silently for about fifteen minutes before Merlin says, “You know, Harry, I’ve noticed Ian’s eyes changing to a lovely shade of hazel. Such an attractive little lad.”

“Are you trying to say his eyes are similar to your own?” Harry murmurs, standing back and waiting a moment for his walls to settle into place.

“I’m not trying to say anything. I’m just complimenting your boy.” Merlin steps back and studies his work for a moment. “He’s such a handsome thing…like his Da.”

“I don’t appreciate your insinuations, Merlin.” Harry holds back a growl as his alpha side instantly jumps to the surface. He knows Merlin’s trying to get a rise out of him and he does his best not to let it happen.

“I’m not insinuating anything!” Merlin protests with a grin. “You’re jumping to conclusions.”

“The day you get a hand on my omega is the day I’m in a box in the ground.”

“That could be arranged,” Merlin says casually.

“I’m going to enjoy wrecking you,” Harry snaps. He briefly looks up and sees Eggsy holding Ian. Ian’s wriggling in his arms, trying to get to the table full of pretty sweets. Harry’s half-tempted to call Eggsy over, hoping Ian will accidentally grab something and ruin Merlin’s house, but he decides that’s quite below him.

“Fifteen minutes,” Eggsy calls out. When Harry looks at him again, his arms are empty. Eggsy points across the room to where Percival is standing and holding the baby, swinging him back and forth and making him giggle.

Harry focuses on his house, giving occasional glances at Merlin. Merlin’s actually piping icing along the top to make roof shingles. Harry growls at him and he growls back. 

 

“Doin’ okay, Percival?” Eggsy wanders over to the man holding his child. “I can take him if you want.”

“No, we’re fine, aren’t we, Agent Ian?” Percival says, smiling and blowing a raspberry onto Ian’s neck. Ian shrieks with laughter.

“Appreciate you holding him, gives me a chance to mingle,” Eggsy says. 

“I don’t think you realize what a gift you’ve given us, Agent Galahad,” Percival says quietly. His eyes don’t leave Merlin and Harry as he speaks. “I believe I can speak for all the agents when we say what a breath of fresh air this young man has brought to the Table. We so often get caught up in the logistics of the missions, the hows and whens, that we forget the why. This is why we do what we do.” He gently kisses Ian’s cheek. “We do it to make a safer world for Ian and the other children.” Percival looks up at Eggsy, his storm grey eyes serious. “Thank you, Galahad. Most of us have made the decision not to have families. I know it’s a dangerous thing, allowing your heart to open like that while you work to save the world. We appreciate it more than you can know.”

“I…you’re welcome,” Eggsy says weakly, feeling tears jump to his eyes. His scent must jump a bit as well because Harry immediately looks over. Eggsy shakes his head, making an “okay” sign with his fingers.

“We have a small gift for Ian, if that’s acceptable,” Percival continues. “For Christmas.”

“Of…of course it’s acceptable. Unnecessary, but acceptable. Very thoughtful of you,” Eggsy whispers.

“Would you like a gift, my little man?” Percival asks Ian. Ian gurgles and pulls at his tie.

“He’s gonna be the most spoiled kid in London,” Eggsy says, shaking his head, and he’s not just talking about material gifts.

“I hope so, Galahad. He will never feel unloved, unwanted. I…my home life wasn’t the best growing up. I think most agents can say that. We’ve all come here looking for companionship, family, even as we do the dangerous work of Kingsman. Many of us have so much love to give, and no one to give it to. Your son can only benefit from that.” Percival smiles. “You’re lucky to have Arthur.”

“You don’t gotta tell me that, mate,” Eggsy says, sighing as he looks at his mate. His phone beeps and he pulls it from his pocket. “Five minutes!” He yells. “You have him under control, Percival? I have to find our judge.”

“We are doing just fine here.”

Eggsy wanders around until he finds the man in question. “Dr. Abbott, hello.”

“Good evening, Galahad. Splendid party. Thank you for inviting the staff…we do appreciate it.”

“God knows most of us wouldn’t be here without you,” Eggsy points out. 

“Thank you.” The doctor looks at the table. “I’m not so sure about this. I do value my job, and my life.”

“Don’t worry, Arthur’s just a big pussycat, I promise,” Eggsy says with a grin. “And Merlin knows better than to touch the head of Medical.”

“We’ll see,” Dr. Abbott says with an exaggerated frown. 

“Okay, you two, you about done here?” Eggsy asks, walking over to the table.

“Merlin used all the mints.”

“You stole my frosting!”

“So glad the two of you are going about this maturely,” Eggsy says, laughing. His phone beeps again. “Time. Stand back.”

Harry sighs and steps away from the table, wiping his hands on a damp flannel. “What do you think, my boy?”

“I think it’s gorgeous,” Eggsy says, snapping pictures with his phone. “You missed your calling.”

“Thank you.” Harry smirks at Merlin.

“Dr. Abbott.” Eggsy steps aside.

Merlin’s face lights up when he sees their judge. “Oh, this is an easy win. I know for a fact what an arse you’ve been while laid up in Medical, Harry. He’s going to pick me simply on principle.”

“I’m his boss,” Harry points out. “If he wants to keep his job…”

“Arthur,” Eggsy says in a warning tone, poking him. “Behave.”

“Yes, my omega,” Harry says politely. “Good evening, Dr. Abbott.”

“Arthur…Merlin.” Dr. Abbott stands in front of the table for so long that the others in the room start yelling and shouting at him, telling him which house to pick. Percival comes over with Ian, who immediately reaches out for his Papa. 

“You want Papa to win, don’t you, my prince?” Harry asks him. Ian curls up against his chest, whimpering a bit at all the noise. 

“Quiet down,” Percival barks and the room immediately falls silent.

“Excellent work, both of you,” Dr. Abbott says finally. “But I must give the award to…Merlin.”

“I knew it!” Merlin crows as the room burst into applause. Ian begins to cry, wailing into Harry’s shoulder.

“Look what you’ve done, Merlin,” Harry says with a scowl. He walks away from the table, cooing to his son and rocking him a bit. Merlin looks devastated.

“It’s all right, bruv, he’s fine,” Eggsy promises, although he hurries after Harry just to make sure. “Quit pouting.”

“He’s not pouting,” Harry says. “He’s frightened.”

“I didn’t mean Ian. I meant you, ya big baby,” Eggsy says. 

“I simply walked away to sooth our son.”

“Sure ya did.” Eggsy kisses him. “Ya still get a prize when we get home…after we put Ian ta bed.” He winks at Harry.

“That’s better than any trophy, and something Merlin will NEVER have.” Harry glares at his best friend.

“Percival said they got Ian a gift for Christmas,” Eggsy says. He uses his handkerchief to wipe Ian’s face and runny nose.

“That was quite thoughtful,” Harry says.

“Best Christmas ever,” Eggsy whispers, thinking back to how nervous and afraid he’d been the year before.

“Best Christmas ever,” Harry agrees, kissing his omega. They look over to where Merlin’s celebrating and holding his trophy and they both smile.

“Pa pa pa pa,” Ian agrees, smacking Harry’s nose.

Two days after Christmas Eggsy's whistling as he carries Ian down the hall. They're going to surprise Harry with lunch, and he can't wait to see his alpha's face when his mate and son show up at his office door. He knocks and waits for Harry to let them in. "Hello, love, guess what I brought you?" Eggsy stops short and gasps. "What tha fuck is THAT?"

"That is apparently Ian's gift from the agents," Harry says. "I was a little shocked myself."

Eggsy stares at the giant playhouse in the corner of Harry's office. It has two sides that fold closed, and when he opens them, one side is a tiny tool shed with real play tools, and the other is a tiny garage with toy cars and a lift that moves them up in the air. "Am I an idiot for really wishin' I had one of these when I was little?"

"No," Harry answers bashfully. "I might have already investigated the tools and moved the cars up and down."

"PLEASE tell me Merlin has audio of that," Eggsy begs. He laughs and looks at the house. "Well, he's not quite big enough for that just yet, but he will be before he knows it."

"Before we all know it." Harry comes over and kisses him. "I love you, Eggsy, and I love the son you've given me. He's the best gift I could ever ask for."

"Love you, too, 'arry."

 

THE END  
FOR REAL


End file.
